SHUN'S IN LOVE!
by CHIBI-STAR
Summary: YAOI Una serie de varias historias en las que Shun es el protagonista y me dieron de juntarlo con cualquiera que se deje. Por ahora son 12 historias completamente diferentes pero la lista irá creciendo... espero. Dejen reviews, por favor.
1. ADIÓS MI AMADO

Con este fic inauguro la serie Shun's in love. Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y las canciones utilizadas en los songfics a sus respectivos autores. Todo esto lo hice por diversión y sin lucro.

Espero que disfruten mucho de eta serie de fics en los que Shun es el protagonista.

Mi pareja favorita de Saint Seiya es Hyoga x Shun, pero tengo la creencia de que si Shun buscara un novio maduro sería Saga. Es por eso que pensé en un fic con ellos dos de protagonitas. Debo confesar que la idea surgió viendo un recital de niños japoneses, uno tocaba el piano y el otro el violín y bueno... ¡de ahí saltó la idea! Ya sé, tengo muy poca vergüenza estar imaginando yaoi cuando hay niños, pero fue culpa de la música.

* * *

ADIÓS, MI AMADO

Llegué a Japón llamado por la Universidad de Tokio para dar un concierto de beneficencia recordando a las víctimas de las bombas atómicas. A decir verdad, es muy raro que yo acepte este tipo de trabajos, sin embargo esa vez acepté porque había tenido una racha un poco aburrida…aunque no lo crean viajar de un lugar a otro a veces resulta aburrido, sobre todo cuando sólo llegas, das tu concierto y al día siguiente ya vas volando a otra ciudad. Creo haber estado en Tokio en una ocasión, pero nunca había regresado; hasta esa ocasión. Mi traductor del inglés al japonés resultó ser un jovencito de cabello largo y negro, a veces me era complicado entenderle y no dudo que yo también fui una carga, sin embargo logramos congeniar para hacer un buen trabajo.

El problema del concierto de beneficencia y por lo cual no los aceptaba (puesto que no soy tan tacaño) es por que generalmente te dicen que temas tocar… naturalmente tienen que ir de acuerdo a la causa. Cuando vi las melodías de lo que quería que tocara, ninguna pieza era en lo mínimo complicada para mí, el único problema era que todas ellas llevaban acompañamiento de violín… no porque un solo de piano sonara mal, simplemente porque así lo querían los japoneses… fin de la discusión. Realmente intenté persuadir a los organizadores de semejante tontería, yo no solía… no suelo trabajar con nadie… soy concertista de piano y me molesta que otro esté a mi lado tocando cualquier otro instrumento con la posibilidad de equivocarse… no porque yo nunca lo haga, pero un error en acompañamiento se nota más fácilmente que un error propio que con la experiencia he logrado cubrir hábilmente.

Volviendo al punto, necesitaba un violinista y lo necesitaba ya. Como siempre ocurre con esto, el problema del otro músico estaba relativamente resuelto, sólo tenía que escoger de los diez alumnos más destacados del Conservatorio de Música, al que me pareciera más capaz.

Al día siguiente, fuimos temprano a las dichosas audiciones. A decir verdad quedé pasmado al ver que los mejores alumnos eran chicos de quince a veinte años… pensé que era una broma, yo necesitaba un violinista profesional! Un violinista que tuviera más o menos la misma trayectoria que yo. Me rehusé a tocar con un niño, pero no sé en que etapa de mi vida estaba que finalmente, ante tantos ruegos de los nipones acepté escuchar a los estudiantes, con la condición de que si ninguno me agradaba buscarían al profesional. Me crucé de brazos para prepararme a mi suplicio, sí, soy un músico engreído. Todos me parecieron iguales, cosa que hice saber a mi traductor que sólo me sonrió, seguro no tenía nada más que agregar. Creo que fue el penúltimo o antepenúltimo que él se paró en medio del escenario, dijeron su nombre pero en ese momento no lo recordé, y de una forma bastante mal educada de mi parte, dejé escapar un bostezo profundo. El chico pareció ponerse nervioso, pues tardó un poco en acomodarse el violín sobre su hombro, me miró por primera vez con una pupilas verdes profundas que captaron mi atención, noté como suspiró, tomando el aire suficiente para relajarse y poder proseguir con su interpretación, cerró sus ojos y en segundos que a mí me parecieron minutos todo quedó en silencio. Cuando iba a protestar por la lentitud del aspirante, un fino sonido salió de las cuerdas del instrumento, incluso ahora que lo recuerdo, la palabra fino se queda corta, delicado, exquisito sonido, ahora incluso exagero. La idea es que la música que escapaba del violín, la elegancia del jovencito moviendo el arco con su brazo tenso pero al mismo tiempo suave y flácido, sus dedos acariciando las cuerdas, todo con los ojos cerrados, trasmitiendo así lo que quería decir esa partitura. Si no me equivoco tocó la Sonata de Otoño de Vivaldi, porque podía sentirme en el bosque con las hojas amarillas, ocres, rojas cayendo sobre mí, mientras la brisa otoñal golpeaba mi rostro y al mismo tiempo hacía que las hojas bailaran a mí alrededor, el riachuelo siguiendo su cauce, salpicando entre las piedritas del fondo, pero dentro de esa delicada melodía, dentro de mis pensamientos, también se podía sentir una tristeza inexplicable del músico. La sonata es un _allegro_ y eso se transmitía, pero también había ahí otro sentimiento, extraño diría yo, e indescriptible. Ni una sola nota quedó a contra tiempo, todas vibraban por igual y cuando la última nota salió del violín, todo quedó en silencio: el chico abrió los ojos. Todos los oyentes quedamos expectantes, como si sintiéramos que faltaba más, creamos una necesidad a esa música; mi traductor (Shiryu creo que se llamaba) comenzó a aplaudir, los demás le siguieron pero yo seguía en mi bosque bañado por las hojas de tonos cálidos, sólo él y yo. No supe a que hora el jovencito había desaparecido del escenario porque repentinamente volví a la realidad cuando otro chico comenzó a tocar no sé qué.

Debo admitir que quedé sorprendido, no puedo negar que todos esos jóvenes tocaran bien, pero ese joven era excelso para su corta edad, así que mandé al cuerno la idea de tocar con un profesional, lo cual sería complicado de igual forma, y conformarme, por así decirlo, con el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

La segunda vez que lo vi fue en nuestro primer ensayo. El jovencito llegó acompañado de lo que supuse sería su amigo, un chico rubio de ojos celestes, después supe que era de descendencia rusa y que era la pareja formal de él. Shun Kido se volvió a presentar con una reverencia que yo imité malamente; llamé a mi traductor para que me ayudara a decirle que esto no era un juego, que por muy gratuito que fuera el evento a mí me gustaba trabajar al cien por ciento, mientras le decía esto en inglés al traductor y antes de que él pudiera decir algo en japonés; el señor Kido comenzaba a contestarme que él tampoco estaba jugando. No pude evitar sonreír, el nerviosismo que había presentado en el escenario el día anterior había desaparecido y ahora me encontraba ante un chico totalmente desenvuelto. Comenzamos con la primera partitura que logramos sincronizar fácilmente, sólo algunos fallos por la mala adaptación del acompañamiento, pero con eso corregido todo quedó listo. Así, con algunos por menores por lo antes mencionado o por equivocaciones mías o del chico llegamos a la última interpretación, Paganini. Qué hacía un músico tan maravilloso dentro de ese concierto? No lo sé, el punto es que debía ser interpretado y ya. Comenzamos y lo que salió del violín fueron notas sueltas, arrastradas, parecidas a los chillidos de los ratones. Revisé la partitura del chico; todo estaba bien (quién se atrevería a corregir algo de Paganini?). Lo alenté para volver a intentarlo, pero dio el mismo resultado. Por la expresión del chico comprendí que se sentía frustrado, el concierto era en dos días y él tenía que lograr tocar esa partitura, o simplemente dejarme el solo de piano, que fue una idea que le sugerí pero se negó a aceptar. Comprendí que ese chico era igual o peor de obstinado que yo. Terminamos con el ensayo con esa interpretación frustrada, quizá también era el cansancio de ambos, pues en cuanto llegué al cuarto del hotel caí rendido.

Al día siguiente me enfadé mucho con él, no sólo no había logrado tocar la pieza, sino que había llegado dos horas tarde. Le recordé que no era un juego y él sumisamente me pedía perdón en su estilo japonés, inclinando todo su torso frente a mí. Suspiré resignado a que ese sería un día largo. Interpretamos todas las partituras rápidamente, pues el chico ya se había acostumbrado al acompañamiento, igual que yo. Al escucharlo mi enojo se desvaneció; aún era capaz de trasmitir ese sentimiento en cada nota, en cada melodía, siempre con ese dejo de tristeza oculto entre los pentagramas, incluso ese día me pareció más claro y fuerte ese sentimiento. Esa tristeza no me molestaba en absoluto, incluso creo que me la trasmitió. Cuando terminamos e intentamos cerca de veinte veces con Paganini, todo se vino abajo. Sus dedos ágiles no lo eran lo suficiente para esa pieza, el roce del arco en las cuerdas, algo era que no lograba tocarlo. Leyó en voz alta la partitura, marcando el compás, las notas, silencios, corcheas, todo con su voz que también era encantadora, lo consiguió, sin duda lo logró con su voz, pero yo necesitaba el violín.

Opté por dejarlo ir a descansar y nos veríamos al día siguiente para intentarlo otra vez, sin embargo le hice saber que si el día del concierto era incapaz de tocarlo, yo haría un solo y fin de la historia. El joven me pidió quedarnos más tiempo, intentaría hasta lograr tocar esa melodía, pero yo ya estaba exhausto, así que no accedí y regresé al hotel.

Acababa de salir de tomar un baño fresco para relajarme para dormir bien, ya que aún tenía el cambio de horario sobre mí. Acababa de ponerme mi pantalón cuando llamaron desesperadamente la puerta, me disgustó el hecho de que afuera de mi recámara había dejado eso de "no molestar". Abrí la puerta muy enfadado y me encontré frente a Shun, con su estuche de violín en las manos.

-Qué haces? – pregunté tratando de ser amable y paciente, ninguna de las dos son cualidades mías.

-Escúcheme, por favor – dijo inclinándose cortésmente.

-Mañana lo haremos, regresa a casa y déjame dormir – ordené.

-Escúcheme, por favor – insistió aún inclinado.

-Mañana.

Intenté cerrar la puerta, pero parecía que toda la amabilidad del chico había desaparecido pues metió su cuerpo entre la puerta y el marco impidiéndome cerrar. No olvidaré su mirada desafiante, una mirada que nunca nadie me había dedicado, quizá fue por eso que acepté dejarlo entrar finalmente, no sólo el día había sido largo, también la noche lo sería.

Me acomodé en un sillón cómodo de la suite y pedí una botella de coñac. El chico volvió a interpretar todas las melodías del concierto, ahora que no tenía el piano detrás de él, pude notar más esa tristeza mezclada con todo lo demás, además del excelente trabajo que hacía, cualquiera que lo escuchara pensaría que el mismo Vivaldi, Mozart o Beethoven estaban tocando en mi habitación, pero demasiado pronto para mi gusto volvió a caer en la pieza de Paganini; por un momento pensé que lo iba a hacer bien, pues los primeros diez compases sonaron bien, pero después el sonido volvió a vacilar. No dije nada, sólo escuché el gruñido del jovencito que intentó nuevamente, unas cinco veces más sin poder pasar de los primeros diez compases. Dejó caer sus brazos a los lados de su delgado cuerpo, sin soltar el violín en su mano izquierda y el arco en la derecha; agachó la cabeza y de no ser por los sollozos entre cortados que salieron de su boca no hubiera adivinado que el chico en serio estaba mal. Me acerqué y en un impulso que salió de mí, de muy dentro de mí, lo abracé cariñosamente, y pude oler su suave aroma y sus cálidas lágrimas mojando mi camisa.

-No te preocupes – dije con una voz que ni yo mismo reconocí que era mía – yo puedo hacer el solo… no me enfado contigo.

-No es eso… - respondió entre sollozos – es que… estoy decepcionándome a mí mismo.

Lo solté y lo invité a sentarse en el otro sillón, le ofrecí un poco de coñac, que era lo único que tenía a la mano, pero lo rechazó y limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo blanco me explicó parte de su situación. Al enterarse del concierto y ser parte de uno de los diez aspirantes se puso a practicar todas las partituras, sólo en la última, la más complicada, no puso el mismo empeño que en las demás, prefería tocar todas bien y dejar al final a Paganini que estaba seguro sería capaz de interpretar en cuando escuchara el piano, pero todo falló, sus planes no salieron como él hubiera querido; y eso era lo que lo frustraba.

Por más que pensé no se me ocurrió ninguna palabra de aliento, sólo lo tomé por el hombro y le di un par de palmaditas, tratando de animarlo, después de todo no poder interpretar una de veinte piezas complicadas y transmitir en todas un sentimiento excelso, no era nada. Levantó la cara, que había mantenido agachada viendo sus rodillas, y sus ojos brillaban como verdaderas esmeraldas y por donde habían caído sus lágrimas también brillaba por el reflejo de luz amarillenta del candelabro. Parecía un ángel.

-Con práctica lo lograrás algún día. No creas que te estoy presionando, para este concierto… al contrario, te estoy diciendo que esa pieza la puedo hacer yo solo… tampoco es cosa que te frustres así – expliqué pasando mi mano por su mejilla, fue un gesto que no pude evitar, algo como para darme cuenta que no era un ente de mi imaginación y que ese jovencito frente a mi era real.

El chico sonrió tímidamente y se echó el cabello que caía sobre su cara hacía atrás antes de levantarse para guardar su instrumento. Y no sé que locura se atravesó en mi mente que me arrodillé a su lado y tomé su cara entre mis manos para obligarlo a verme, para poder ver otra vez esos preciosos ojos que me miraban cariñosamente. Me acerqué a él, quizá bruscamente, quizá lentamente porque no lo recuerdo, y lo besé, por un momento pensé que me rechazaría pero fue él quien comenzó a hacer espacio para poder meter su suave lengua en mi boca. A decir verdad no supe como llegamos a la cama donde comencé a besar su cuello al sentirlo sometido bajo mi cuerpo, Shun respondía a mis caricias con la misma ansia que yo lo hacía. Comprendí que desde el momento que lo vi parado en el escenario lo desee, quise que fuera mío y por eso, horas antes, no lo había sacado de mi habitación; por eso me era tan difícil poder enfadarme con él cuando no podía interpretar la última melodía. Besé todo su cuerpo y él besó el mío. Su aroma me atraía demasiado, su suave piel rozando la mía fue la sensación más placentera que jamás tuve en la vida. Nuestros cuerpos de adaptaron perfectamente, como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro; nunca nadie se había adaptado a mí tan rápidamente siguiendo, como una melodía, el mismo compás de mi respiración entrecortada, mis jadeos casi al unísono con los de él…no podía dejar de besarlo, de acariciarlo, quería metérmelo en el cuerpo a base de abrazos fuertes, devorarlo ahí mismo; y él, sumisamente, aceptaba todas mis caricias y alguno que otro arranque violento ante la desesperación de no poder poseerlo completamente, ante esa desesperación de que él seguía siendo él y yo era yo… por más intentos que hice no logré que fuéramos uno en cuerpo, incluso cuando me sentí dentro de él…no logré nunca esa unión que necesitaba desesperadamente. Ninguna persona en el mundo me había provocado esa ansia de tenerlo sólo para mí.

Lo desperté dándole un beso en la frente después de quitarle algunos cabellos de su rostro y ver todo su cuerpo desnudo tendido en mi cama. La noche anterior no había podido fijarme en la blancura de su piel. Él abrió sus ojos esmeraldas para mirarme con una sonrisa antes de volver a acurrucarse en mi pecho. Ese día era el del concierto. Quedamos de vernos dos horas antes.

Shun llegó acompañado de su amigo rubio que lo despidió con un beso en los labios, desearle suerte y salir a ocupar su lugar. No pude evitar sentir celos pero mi carácter no me permite demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento a menos que sea a través de la música.

-Quieres escucharme? – preguntó mirándome fijamente.

-No. Haré el solo de piano al final, está decidido – le informé…era una decisión que acababa de tomar, como una venganza por presentarse ante mí con su novio. Se encogió de hombros después de lanzarme una mirada triste, se fue a su camerino y yo me quedé en el mío repasando mentalmente las partituras.

Cuando salimos al escenario, Shun pasó a mi lado y rozó mi mano antes de sonreírme y desearme suerte. Se veía encantador en su tuxedo negro.

Jamás tuve un concierto tan emotivo, tan lleno de sentimientos que trasmitía el público, la música, él y yo, a veces me imaginaba que no había nadie, sólo nosotros dos en medio de ninguna parte. Admito que en ese concierto no sentía las teclas del piano bajo mis dedos, se movían por inercia al escuchar el violín acompañándome, las notas salían de una por una, hilándose delicadamente en el aire junto con el sonido del violín, como si nuestros instrumentos también quisieran formar parte de nuestro secreto… entendiendo que era por ellos, que era por estas melodías que estábamos en este concierto, tocando juntos para miles de personas. Aunque las melodías eran tristes recordando a soldados caídos y víctimas de un holocausto, para mí eran las notas más enigmáticamente alegres que salían de mis dedos. Los aplausos después de cada interpretación eran opacados en mi cerebro por la voz que había escuchado largamente la noche anterior, siempre volvía a mi mente el susurro de mi nombre en mi oído. Cuando levantaba la vista para verlo, él seguía en su posición recta, sosteniendo el violín con la misma elegancia que lo hiciera el primer día que lo vi. Finalmente, tocó la melodía final, lo miré antes de tomar el micrófono para agradecer su participación en el concierto, pero él seguía en posición, sus ojos me lanzaban una mirada desafiante…no pude evitar enfadarme, pero tampoco podía hacer un escándalo en el escenario, si quería quedar en ridículo frente a todos tocando su horrible interpretación de Paganini, lo haríamos. Volví a poner mis dedos sobre las teclas blancas y él comenzó con el violín… conté los diez compases… y al undécimo compás, la melodía continuó perfecta… el piano ya debía de haber entrado desde el séptimo compás pero estaba paralizado… dejándome llevar por la música del violín tocado con tanta excelencia… seguía esa tristeza que llenó mis ojos de lágrimas y que gracias a las luces logré disimular. Cuando terminó la melodía, el público estalló en aplausos, incluso yo me levanté para aplaudirle. Él lo había logrado, de una de las formas más magnificas. Él me volteó a ver con su rostro iluminado de alegría, de satisfacción consigo mismo, y todo se detuvo… una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro, y cayó al suelo apretando su mano sobre su pecho.

Ahí terminó todo, Shun fue llevado a un hospital y gracias a su pareja me enteré que necesitaba un transplante de corazón pero el donador no llegó nunca. Shun estuvo tres días encerrado en la maldita sala de terapia intensiva donde sólo lo podía ver a través de un cristal. Hyoga (así se llamaba el ruso-japonés) me confesó que Shun siempre me había admirado y que había ensayado hasta el cansancio todas las piezas para ser digno de tocar a mi lado. Yo nunca le dije nada de lo que pasó aquella noche…esa noche que marcó mi vida.

Las personas nunca nos damos cuenta de que amamos algo hasta que lo vemos perdido, cuando lo tenemos en nuestras manos lo disfrutamos y somos felices, pero no tan felices como deberíamos de serlo. Miles de personas maravillosas dejan de existir y sólo sus conocidos los recuerdan con cariños, pero al mismo tiempo tratan de olvidarlos y seguir con su vida, yo no pude hacer eso. Salió de mi vida para siempre y junto con él salí yo… dónde quedó mi vida? Es sencillo: en ese escenario. Lo que quedan de mi son despojos… una pseudovida que insisto en vivir, pero ya lo dijeron por ahí, existir no es nada, vivir es el reto, y es lo que él me enseño, sin embargo, con lo obstinado que soy, fue algo que nunca aprendí, y ahora ya es tarde para retomar la lección. Shun, en las pocas conversaciones que tuvimos, nunca mencionó su enfermedad… aquél día que llegó tarde fue porque tuvo un ataque y nunca me lo dijo. Según el rubio, Shun nunca decía nada para no causar lástima y tener un trato especial, si yo hubiera sabido de su enfermedad nunca le hubiera pedido tanto.

Regresé a Grecia y volví con mi vida normal, conciertos por aquí y por allá; pero eso sí, nunca más he aceptado dar un concierto acompañado. Pienso que ahora mi música tiene un nuevo sentimiento, más profundo, con esa tristeza que Shun transmitía en su música con su violín. He escuchado más violinistas pero nadie es él, porque nadie tiene el sentimiento que él tenía, incluso creo que he empezado a odiar el sonido de esas cuerdas. Lo único que me queda de él, es el eco de sus palabras, cada vez que cierro mis ojos al dormir o cuando termino un concierto, las escucho tan claras como si Shun estuviera a mi lado, repitiendo una y otra vez las únicas palabras que dijo con mi nombre: "Saga Savivsky, eres maravilloso".

CHIBI-STAR**


	2. ALGUNAS DE MIS NOCHES

Con esta historia traté de hacer algo un poco diferente, pero creo que al final quedó igual que todas. Camus y Shun tienen que sufrir juntos el duelo de la muerte de Hyoga y el frío caballero de Acuario descubre el por qué Shun fue capaz de derretir el hielo creado con el cero absoluto.

* * *

ALGUNAS DE MIS NOCHES

"_¿Cómo llegó este niño a tu lado?" es la constante pregunta en la cabeza de Kamus que se vuelve a repetir mientras enciende otro cigarrillo y observa al chico de cabellos verdes dormido placidamente y desnudo entre las sábanas blancas. Kamus está sentado en un sillón frente a la cama observando al joven caballero de Andrómeda. Desde hace días que no ha podido dormir aunque lo intenta, aunque está exhausto. "Es su culpa" murmura por lo bajo apagando el cigarrillo al que sólo le dio tres caladas. Simplemente no puede dormir con el cuerpo de Shun a su lado, aunque lo puede tener cerca todo el día y besarlo y poseerlo por la noche, dormido no es posible. No es porque el chico sea un remolino durmiente o un encimoso… nada de eso… hasta dormido es tranquilo y tierno, pero sencillamente no puede dormir con él. _

-Ya no podemos hacer nada, Kamus… te toca intervenir – pidió Mu al frío caballero de Acuario que se mantenía con los brazos cruzados.

-No seas malito – comentó Milo con una mirada suplicante.

-Ya lo intentamos todos – continuó Aioria con la misma pose suplicante del Escorpión.

-Qué les hace pensar que si nadie pudo yo sí? – preguntó Kamus sin moverse y una mirada de enfado.

-Pues… eres lo más parecido a él – se atrevió a argumentar Shaka después de momento de silencio.

-Yo no soy él – refunfuñó Kamus y se alejó de sus perseguidores.

Él era un caballero de Atenea, uno de los doce más poderosos, no un psicólogo que era lo que el niño de cabellos verdes necesitaba. Torció a la derecha y justo se topó con el jovencito que en ese momento ocupaba sus pensamientos. Shun estaba sentado en una banca del jardín, con la mirada perdida en el atardecer; cuando Kamus pasó a su lado, Andrómeda ni siquiera se inmutó, continuó con su actitud, quizá sólo bajo un poco la mirada pero fue un gesto que pasó desapercibido para Kamus.

_Refresca su cara con agua del grifo. Simplemente se siente exhausto de pensar y pensar en qué hace Shun en su cama, si él se prometió no dejarlo entrar, pero lo que era un hecho es que el niño estaba ahí siempre y él no se sentía capaz de alejarlo a pesar de muchas discusiones que tuvieron, a pesar de que el propio Kamus se juró no volver tras él… pero lo hizo y no una sino más de tres veces. ¿Por qué se sentía obligado? No, ya no es obligación, ni tristeza, ni compasión, ahora es algo más que no se siente capaz de definir porque las palabras querer, amar, necesitar también son demasiado. Regresa a su sillón para encender otro cigarrillo a mitad de la madrugada y el pequeño sigue dormido sin importarle nada del exterior._

No supo como aceptó, el caso es que Shun iba con él rumbo a la ciudad para comprar algunos víveres y medicinas útiles para el santuario. Mientras caminaban no comentaron nada. Shun hacía lo que le pedían pero no con la verdadera intención de ser útil, sólo porque no quería molestar a los demás ni escuchar sus suplicas, aceptaba por obligación. Kamus caminaba delante de él con las manos en los bolsillos y pensando en qué cabeza loca se le ocurría soportar a semejante depresivo… mientras no hablara todo iría bien. Llegaron al pueblo y compraron lo necesario, luego regresaron, todo en silencio sin dirigirse una sola palabra; Shun no quería hablar y Kamus no tenía nada que comentar con él.

-Apresúrate – dijo Kamus al ver que el chico se había quedado parado viendo el cielo.

Shun apretó los labios y volvió a caminar detrás de Kamus. Acuario no sentía ninguna simpatía por Andrómeda, no era que lo odiará había resultado ser un guerrero muy poderoso y capaz, pero a él no le provocaba la misma simpatía ni sentimiento de ternura que provocaba en todos los demás. Para su gusto era un niño caprichoso que conseguía lo que quería sólo con una sonrisa engañosa, justo ahora se estaba haciendo el triste para tener a toda la legión de caballeros mirando por él, afortunadamente él no caía en su trampa.

-Hola, bienvenidos! Se divirtieron! – saludó Mu al verlos llegar. Los dos respondieron con un gruñido – Shun, quieres ver como reparo las armaduras? – preguntó el ariano siendo extremadamente amable, incluso empalagoso.

-Gracias, Mu, pero estoy cansado, iré a dormir – respondió Shun con una sonrisa triste, como todas las que se le veían últimamente.

-Cuando quieras puedes venir! – gritó Mu al ver que Shun y Kamus se alejaban para dejar las compras.

A Kamus simplemente le enfermaba el hecho que todos sintieran compasión de Andrómeda, sí, había sido un golpe duro lo que había pasado, pero todos lo resentían, incluso él. La muerte de un ser querido nunca es fácil sin embargo Shun estaba exagerando.

_De hecho, el niño no debería estar durmiendo ahí. Después de que se atrevió a gritarle dos que tres verdades, era inaudito que ahora durmiera plácidamente en su cama, entre sus sábanas, y quién sabe, incluso podría estar soñando con él. Carraspea un poco antes de encender otro cigarro. Fueron sus palabras tan hirientes que estuvo a punto de dejar congelado al mocoso insolente, pero se detuvo, no una ni dos veces, incontables veces se detuvo al ver esa tristeza mezclada con ira en sus ojos, esa tristeza que él consideraba engañosa; con el paso del tiempo comprendió que no era así, ese niño lo único que necesitaba era amor sin embargo Kamus no está dispuesto a dárselo._

Kamus y Shun iban en el metro. Últimamente se habían empeñado en mandar al caballero de Acuario a hacer las compras fuera del Santuario y por alguna extraña razón, Shun siempre iba con él; naturalmente no porque Kamus lo invitará, sino que podía escuchar la voz de Saori: "Shun, puedes acompañar a Kamus al pueblo"; y la sonrisita débil de Shun como respuesta. Seguramente a Andrómeda le resultaba igual o peor de incómodo soportar la compañía de Kamus; pero era Shun y parecía que si antes no era capaz de responder de mal modo, ahora menos.

Andrómeda iba con la mirada triste mirando por la ventana, Kamus a su lado con los brazos cruzados y de vez en cuando volvía la vista a Shun que parecía no moverse, no respirar.

-Deja eso, vale? – dijo Kamus cortante al no soportar más la cara de víctima de su acompañante.

-Disculpa – respondió Shun extrañado, en verdad no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía Kamus.

-Deja de hacerte la víctima – ordenó el mayor mirando de reojo a Shun que no respondió y volvió la vista a la ventana.

Caminaban rumbo al santuario, en silencio como siempre y con Shun tres pasos atrás de Kamus. Al mayor cada vez le enfermaba más la actitud de Shun, al principio no le importaba, pero ahora que por culpa de todos tenía que convivir con él casi las veinticuatro horas del día le cansaba y la odiaba, lo hacía sentir culpable. Se detuvo en seco y se volvió, cuando Shun estuvo cerca de él, le propinó una buena bofetada. Asustado el jovencito se llevó la mano a la mejilla y muy al contrario de lo que pensaba Kamus, ni una sola lágrima salió de sus ojos.

-Me tienes harto con esa actitud. Si estás buscando la lástima de las demás personas no cuentes conmigo para ello. Yo no voy a soportar tus idioteces como los demás, ni a hacer maromas sólo para ver si sonríes – dijo rápidamente Kamus mirando con ira a Shun.

El jovencito sólo bajo la vista sin quitar la mano de su mejilla, Kamus suspiró resignado y se giró para continuar con su camino.

-No estoy buscando la lástima de nadie – respondió Shun con voz potente, Kamus se detuvo y volvió la vista para encarar a Andrómeda – seré mal agradecido, pero no es mi problema que todos me traten como si fuera un niño. Si quiero estar triste es mi problema – continuó Shun levantando la vista – nadie comprende lo que pasa, todos intentan hacerme ver que puedo seguir sin Hyoga, pero no es que no pueda, es que no quiero!

Shun pasó al lado de Kamus sin voltearlo a ver para continuar con el camino, el mayor se quedó estático por la reacción violenta de Shun, jamás pensó que pudiera reaccionar así, sin embargo, también sentía que el pequeño le había confesado algo de sus sentimientos ocultos hacia tanto tiempo.

Saori y el Patriarca habían escuchado rumores de un problema en Alemania, recordando que justo ahí era la entrada al Infierno decidieron mandar a dos caballeros para investigar… Kamus y Shun fueron los elegidos, para la desgracia de ambos y la tranquilidad de los demás, así Shun se distraía y Kamus lo cuidaba. Shun, como siempre llevaba la mirada perdida en la ventanilla y el acuariano a su lado con los brazos cruzados; desde la discusión no se habían hablado e incluso se habían evitado. Kamus veía a Shun de reojo y se preguntaba en qué demonios estaría pensando, cómo era posible que de repente renunciara a todo, era una pregunta sin respuesta a menos que le preguntara, algo que obviamente no haría. Cuando volvió la vista para recordarle la misión que tenían se encontró con que el chico dormía tranquilamente; su piel era más pálida que antes y unas ojeras se marcaban en sus ojos. Kamus suspiró, quién sabe cuántas noches llevaba sin dormir, cuántos días sin comer bien… algo se movió en su interior y sintió compasión por él, no dejaba de sentirse culpable.

_Shun gira en la cama y Kamus da un respingo, si Shun lo encuentra despierto seguro hará un escándalo, odia que lo vean dormir. Pero el chico sigue dormido y Kamus se asoma a la ventana para ver caer la lluvia que le trae otro recuerdo, triste como lo puede ser un día lluvioso._

Kamus entró a la habitación del hotel para secarse, había salido y la lluvia lo agarró por sorpresa. Shun había jalado el sillón de la suite hasta pegarlo a la ventana.

-Qué haces? – preguntó molesto porque él llevaba haciendo la misión y Andrómeda se negaba a salir.

-Veo la lluvia – fue la obvia y seca respuesta que obtuvo.

-Shun, en serio, me tienes harto con tu actitud, si nos mandaron a los dos es para que tú también hagas algo. Mañana, así tenga que llevarte arrastrando te sacaré de aquí – amenazó Kamus secándose el cabello con la toalla.

-No quiero – murmuró Shun.

Por alguna razón podía obedecer a todos pero no a Kamus. El mayor gruño molesto y se sentó a su lado, lo jaló de la barbilla para obligarlo a verlo.

-Mañana sales y punto – le dijo apretando sus dedos sobre sus mejillas.

-Me estás lastimando! – gritó Shun dándole un manotazo para soltarse.

-Escucha una cosa. Ya déjate de idioteces. No puedo… no me cabe en la cabeza que un mocosete como tú haya destruido mi cosmo congelante, que haya sido capaz de tener a Hades en su interior y haya sido capaz de derrotar tantos enemigos para que nada más por una tontería se dé por vencido!

Shun se levantó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las manos apretadas y mirada furiosa.

-No es ninguna tontería! – estalló pateando el sillón con la intención de pegarle a Kamus pero desviando a último momento su golpe – Hyoga no es una tontería! No entiendes lo que es perder a alguien que amas y te ama. Ese fue tu error en las batallas, por eso nosotros fuimos capaces de tanto porque siempre hemos creído en el amor! Si fui capaz de tanto fue por Hyoga, sin él ya no me importa nada! Si tú fuiste derrotado es porque no tienes ese amor de nadie…

Shun se interrumpió y se llevó las manos a la boca, Kamus estaba sin palabras y una tristeza congelante se reflejó en sus pupilas, Shun notó que los labios del dorado temblaban ligeramente. Andrómeda salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta fuertemente que resonó junto a un trueno.

Al día siguiente Shun estaba con su mejor traje en el lobby del hotel esperando por Kamus. Caminó detrás de él como siempre, pero lo alcanzó en cuanto giraron en la segunda esquina.

-Lo lamento… por lo que dije ayer – dijo Shun tranquilamente pero totalmente arrepentido.

-Yo también dije cosas malas; también te lastime – aceptó Kamus.

Shun sonrió y continuaron caminando sin una palabra más.

_Está ahí por la culpabilidad que aún siente? En un principio lo creyó pero no más, él no tiene la culpa de que el avión se estrellara en la tormenta, tampoco se enteró de la pelea que habían tenido Shun y Hyoga por su petición; lo supo después por boca de Shaka y aunque lo disimuló bien no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Miro de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Shun que está tendido sobre la cama con la sábana cubriendo de su cadera hacia abajo; está boca arriba con una mano sobre su estómago y la derecha al nivel de su cara que estaba ladeada hacia la mano. A Kamus le gusta ver dormir a Shun, seguro que cuando duerme se olvida de todo y desde que están juntos las ojeras del pequeño han ido desapareciendo. Pero aún se puede sentir su tristeza porque es un vacío que nunca será llenado, ni por Kamus, ni por nadie._

El restaurante al que habían ido para cenar no era en absoluto lujoso, más bien tenía un toque bohemio que Kamus adoraba, Shun no dijo nada, nunca decía nada. El caballero dorado pidió vino tinto y un espagueti a la boloñesa, Shun se conformó con una taza de café y un pastel de chocolate que Kamus le pidió. Ninguno de los dos tenía nada que decirse y como siempre, se mantenían en silencio. Eso iba molestando a Kamus, no era que él hablara mucho, pero si estaba en compañía de alguien le gustaba tener una conversación, al principio no le molestaba que Andrómeda no hablara, pero conforme su convivencia se veía más forzosa al menos podían cruzar un par de palabras. Pero, qué le podría decir a Shun?

-No quieres comer algo más?

-Estoy bien, gracias – respondió Shun secamente jugando con el tenedor en el pastel.

-Shun, escucha – Kamus dejó escapar un suspiro – ya fue demasiado, te has lastimado mucho. Por qué no intentas dejar de pensar en él y sonreír?

El chico levantó la vista su rostro se veía alterado, pero sus ojos no destellaban la ira que usualmente salía cuando se tocaba el tema.

-Se llama Hyoga. Por Atenea, por qué nadie puede llamarlo por su nombre! Creen que me ocultan algo? Qué es como un nombre prohibido? – dijo firmemente sin alzar la voz.

-Aunque no lo creas, para mí también fue doloroso, sin embargo, tengo que seguir en la vida.

-Yo no quiero.

-Haz lo que quieras – dijo Kamus dando un sorbo a su vino – ya te lo dije, yo no voy a hacer maromas para que seas como antes. Sólo es una sugerencia.

Shun no respondió y la velada siguió en silencio.

Al llegar al hotel, Kamus se sentó en el sillón dispuesto a ver algo en la televisión para dejar atrás el silencio, para dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le molestaba la actitud de Shun. Debía aceptar que comenzaba a preocuparse por él, pero siguiéndole el juego no era el modo de hacerlo sentir mejor. Encendió el televisor y comenzó a buscar algo entretenido. Shun apareció frente a él unos minutos después, Kamus se enfadó por que el niño se había puesto justo frente a la pantalla, iba a decirle algo pero en ese momento, Andrómeda se derrumbó frente a él en lágrimas y sollozos, llorando como Kamus nunca había visto a nadie llorar. El mayor se acercó y lo abrazo cariñosamente, Shun devolvió el abrazo.

-Lo extraño, Kamus… más que a nada en el mundo! – murmuró en el pecho del mayor que se limitó a asentir y estrecharlo más fuerte entre sus brazos.

_Un trueno lo saca de su ensimismamiento. Así fue como empezó todo… por primera vez sentía que alguien compartía un sentimiento con él y así con Shun llorando en sus brazos él también lloró. Acepta que desde que empezó a convivir con Shun, se dio cuenta que él también vivía deprimido, y por alguna razón, al verse reflejado en los ojos tristes de Shun, descubrió su verdadera alma. Apaga el cigarrillo que acaba de prender y se recuesta al lado de Shun, quita un mecho de su frente y la besa cariñosamente. En unos cuantos minutos, las palabras querer, amar, necesitar se vuelven importantes. Se acomoda al lado de Shun y lo atrae a sus brazos, el niño se deja llevar y se acurruca entre sus brazos protectores. Por primera vez dormirá a su lado, junto a él. "¿Cómo llegó Shun a mi vida?" es una pregunta sin importancia._

CHIBI-STAR**


	3. DE ESTA MANERA

Viendo imágenes de Shun y Seiya juntos casi muero de amor. Ellos dos me parecen de esos amores bobos y cursis que todos tenemos cuando somos jóvenes; un amor problemático por tonterías y nada más. A veces un amor que negamos, pero también un amor que nos consume por dentro. Seiya y Shun son algo así, un par de niños aprendiendo a amar.

* * *

DE ESTA MANERA

Una sombra se coló a la habitación oscura del inocente y puro caballero de Andrómeda que dormía apaciblemente sin percatarse del intruso que esbozó una sonrisa mientras se metía a las sábanas para, posteriormente, comenzar a besar el cuello, pegando su cuerpo al durmiente y abrazándolo por debajo de los brazos. El pobre Shun despertó sobresaltado al sentir los brazos alrededor de él.

-Qué… Seiya! – dijo alzando un poco la voz para después hablar en un murmullo – qué haces aquí?

-Qué parece? – contestó el Pegaso aprovechando que Shun se había girado para tratar de atrapar sus labios.

-No… son las tres de la madrugada! – reclamó Andrómeda tratando de zafarse de los brazos opresores del Pegaso.

-Anda… no seas malito! – suplicó Seiya pegándose más al cuerpo de Shun y acurrucándose en su pecho – te dejo arriba.

-No me importa eso, Seiya, estoy cansado… - reclamó Shun aún tratando de sacar al Pegaso de su cama.

-Shuuun! – suplicó el moreno sin soltar su agarre y con una expresión de perrito regañado que daba lástima.

-No son mi culpa tus malditas hormonas! Vete a hacer la paja al baño o a tu cuarto… - continuó Shun ya molesto, él quería dormir.

-Sabe mejor si la haces tú… anda y me voy!

-No…

-Anda

-No…

Al fin y al cabo, y por razones desconocidas, Shun acabo cediendo al deseo de Seiya, obviamente ya en la movida quien se conformaba con un simple toqueteo a esas alturas de la vida, aunque Seiya cumplió su promesa y no precisamente la de irse después.

Cómo habían llegado a esa situación los santos más jóvenes del clan ateniense? Sencillo.

Cierto día, no hace mucho tiempo, Shun iba subiendo las escaleras cuando el atrabancado pony pasó a su lado… bueno, más bien chocó de frente con él. Seiya, acostumbrado a esquivar escaleras, dio un hábil salto y el pobre Shun fue el que pegó con todo en las escaleras.

-Ay… perdón, Shunny! Tengo prisa! – gritó Seiya alejándose.

Shun no alcanzó a decir nada por la conmoción, pero se preguntó si Saori estaría en problemas para que Seiya saliera de esa forma de la casa.

Ese mismo día, Shun llegó cargadísimo de libros en los brazos y escuchó a Seiya echando pestes, maldiciones y demás en la sala de televisión.

-Seiya… qué te pasa? – preguntó dejando los libros (aventándolos) sobre el sillón.

-El idiota de tu hermano! Siempre me jode la existencia! – gruñó Seiya pateando el suelo, sillones, mesas y todo lo que se ponía en su camino.

-Ahora qué? – preguntó Shun cansado de que todas las quejas de Ikki se las dieran a él, ni que él fuera el papá de su nii-san, es más, ni poder tenía sobre él, quizá sólo para algunos caprichitos.

-Pues, mira… - Seiya comenzó a relatar su trágica aventura rápidamente que consistía en que había ido a recoger unos boletos para un concierto masivo megasuperfantánstico, consiguió dos jugando en la computadora e iba por ellos cuando chocó con Shun. Llegó, se los dieron, todo súper pero tenía que llegar el lindo pollito con otro boleto y decir que el concierto tenía un problema para Seiya; el dichoso concierto era para mayores de veintiún años y al pobre pony le faltaban unos meses para cumplirlos. Pataleó, hizo berrinche y gritó pero sus boletos fueron arrebatados injustamente por los tres mayores que ahora estaban disfrutando de lo lindo con el concierto.

-En serio eso hicieron? – preguntó Shun abriendo los ojos asombrado, no creyó capaz a ninguno de los tres de someter así a Seiya – qué re malos son!

-See!

Seiya estaba muy cansado y se dejó caer en el suelo, a Shun se le ocurrió que quizá podrían robar algunas cervezas de Hyoga de la nevera y tomarlas en venganza mientras conversaban o escuchaban música o veían una película. Como la música los comenzó a dormir, no había pelis buenas en la televisión optaron por conversar.

-Yo quería esos boletos para ir con… "alguien" – murmuró Seiya girando la lata en sus manos.

-Con Saori? – preguntó Shun con una sonrisita pícara.

-Eh? No, claro que no! – exclamó Seiya – con… con otra persona.

-Pues tu amiga de seguro también se enojó mucho por lo de los boletos, no? – dijo el peliverde.

-Amiga? Esto… no Shunny… es un… amigo – tartamudeó Seiya.

Shun lo observó unos instantes y vio que las mejillas del Pegaso de empezaban a poner un poco rojas. Shun le dio un par de palmadas y le confesó que él también tenía un amigo que le gustaba.

-Y cómo es? – preguntó Seiya – te hace caso?

-Nop… ni tantito… Hyoga como que está en otro universo – contestó Shun melancólico de recordar esas lindas pupilas azules mirándolo como un hermanito más.

-Con qué Hyoga, eh? – dijo Seiya suspicazmente, Shun se ruborizó, no debió haber dicho su nombre.

-Bueno, y qué? Se nota a leguas que te mueres por Shiryu – se defendió Shun cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah… sí, claro! – respondió Seiya rascando su greñero castaño – pero tampoco me pela… amigo creo que somos los únicos raros – y comenzó a reír.

Shun también rió y sintiéndose más en confianza con su amigo se recargó en sus piernas.

-No sería lindo tener a alguien que te haga mimos sin tener compromiso con él… es decir… sólo cuando necesites mimos esté ahí pero que sepa que nunca tendrá tu amor…

-Algo así como un _free_? – completó Seiya mirando a su amigo fijamente.

-Ajá

Y Seiya se inclinó para besar a Shun y éste respondió y se acariciaron y se hicieron mimos hasta cansarse… y ahí comenzó todo.

Por esa razón, Seiya despertaba casi todos los días en brazos de Shun. Si antes se llevaban bien por la edad y por ser inseparables amigos de batalla ahora parecía que se llevaban mejor; pero si entraba Hyoga a escena el pony se iba por la borda pues la atención de Shun se centraba en el cisne elegante que lo miraba con ternura y se preocupaba por él, pero no daba ningún indicio más. Igual a Shun no le importaba mucho, aunque si deseaba tener más cerca a su lindo cisne que lo tenía embobado con su piel bronceada, su sonrisa blanca y sus cabellos de oro.

-Qué cursi, Shun! – gritó Seiya desde arriba del árbol donde cortaba un par de duraznos.

-Cállate… no es mi culpa que tú estés idiota y no veas el sexy cabello azabache de Shiryu y su bien torneado torso – gritó Shun desde el suelo viendo que Seiya no fuera a caer del árbol.

-Jódete! – contestó Seiya mientras bajaba con la fruta en los bolsillos – yo sabré que le veo al dragoncito.

Seiya le dio el durazno a Shun que lo mordió de la manera más deliciosa que pudo… todo sólo para provocar a Seiya. El Pegaso no perdió tiempo y atrapó a Andrómeda en un abrazo para después besar sus labios con el jugo de la fruta aún en sus labios. Después regresaron a la mansión tratando de no hacer ruido para poder colarse a la habitación de Seiya y terminar bien con lo que habían comenzado.

Seiya se dejó caer exhausto sobre su cama después de uno de los mejores orales de su vida, Shun se recostó en el pecho del Pegaso. Todo iba bien, nadie sospechaba y sólo era cuestión de decir "quiero mimos" o comer o beber con algún gesto sugestivo para entenderse. El moreno acariciaba el cabello de Shun mientras controlaba su respiración.

-Me pregunto si tu hermano besa igual de rico – soltó Seiya sin pensarlo porque si lo hubiera pensado no lo hubiera dicho.

Shun se incorporó rápidamente y miró a Seiya con enojo.

-Qué carajo tiene que ver Ikki? – preguntó con voz dura y fue cuando Seiya comprendió que no sólo había echado todo a perder, eran palabras mayores, no había metido la pata, no… la había cagado! Echado todo a la mierda.

-Nada… era una pregunta… retórica. Así se dice, verdad, lindo? – dijo acariciando la mejilla de Shun.

-A mí no me tratas de idiota, Seiya… no te gusta Shiryu… siempre te gustó mi hermano! – exclamó el conejo supermegaencabronado con el pony quitando la mano de un golpe – ya sé porqué quisiste este jueguito… querías saber si era lo mismo hacerlo conmigo que con Ikki!

-No seas tonto, Shun! – contestó Seiya también incorporándose – para el caso tú también hiciste lo mismo… a ti te gusta Hyoga, qué diferencia hay que a mi me guste Ikki?

-Qué Hyoga no es tu hermano, imbécil! O sea, te das cuenta de que te follas al hermano de tu "amorcito" – continuó Shun poniendo veneno en las últimas palabras – esto terminó!

Shun se levantó, se vistió ante las suplicas de Seiya que insistía en que era una tontería y que no importaba, después de todo era sólo para calmar la calentura, en verdad ni siquiera se interesaban, ni se querían como tal.

-Cállate, vete a la mierda! – gritó Shun antes de salir de la habitación.

Seiya lo siguió alegando que no tenía por que gritarle ni tratarlo así, sólo recibió el portazo de Shun en las narices.

-Vete a la mierda también tú! – gritó dando una patada a la puerta de Shun y fue a encerrarse a su habitación que quedaba justo frente a la de su ex amante cerrándola igualmente con un portazo.

Shiryu y Hyoga sólo escucharon los últimos insultos, esos del pasillo y se miraron aburridos; esos dos críos eran una molestia y cuando se les daba la gana podían ser en verdad castrantes con su actitud de mocosos de diez años.

-Ahora por qué se habrán enojado? – se atrevió a preguntar Shiryu.

-Ni idea… a lo mejor Shun le ganó a Seiya en el juego ese raro de la computadora – explicó Hyoga estirándose perezosamente y sabiendo que esa disputa se resolvería en menos de diez minutos, sólo era cuestión de llamarlos a cenar y asunto arreglado.

Después de un par de horas, Hyoga pidió la cena, sus tripitas estaban pegadas a su espalda y tenía la creencia de que si no comía bien se pondría feo y nooo! Eso sería la cosa más horrible de todo el universo! Shiryu sabía el trauma psicológico de su amigo y fue a preparar algo rico para la cena, baguettes de queso con verdura estarían bien. Mientras el dragón preparaba la comida, Hyoga se acercó a las escaleras y llamó a sus otros dos amigos.

-Chicos, hora de cenar!

-NO TENGO HAMBRE! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo abriendo la puerta de su habitación, al verse se fulminaron con la mirada y cerraron de otro portazo.

Hyoga se quedó al pie de la escalera asombrado, ese par de mocosos a veces lo desquiciaban pero el hecho de que el barril sin fondo de Seiya no tuviera hambre y que el inocente Shun no hiciera una comida lo alarmaba (Shun decía que se tenían que hacer las tres comidas si querías tener una vida saludable).

-Qué dijeron? – preguntó Shiryu al ver a Hyoga entrar con un semblante de sorpresa en el rostro.

-Que no tienen hambre… deja que llegue Ikki y los escarmentará… es lo que necesitan – rió Hyoga.

Y no porque el poderoso Fénix se portara como la mamá, bueno, si lo hacía pero lo que no soportaba era que hubiera problemas en la casa, después de todo había aceptado vivir ahí con la promesa de que nunca de los nunca lo sacarían de quicio. Hyoga aseguró que después de esta Ikki se largaba pues no era la primera vez que tenía que contentar a su hermanito y al pony.

Así como prácticamente se habían vuelto inseparables, los mayores pensaban que tanto estar juntos tampoco era saludable pues a menudo las peleas entre ellos, a pesar de que Shun era pacífico y Seiya bromista, eran más frecuentes; pero de que podían pelear? Según Ikki por tonterías que iban más o menos así: "Seiya agarró mi playera roja sin permiso"; "Shun se comió mi pedazo de pastel"; "Seiya echó a perder mi tarea derramando leche"; "Shun no me deja usar la computadora". Aunque como bien sabemos esos pretextos que se pueden traducir en: "Ups, dejé mi camisa roja en el cuarto de Seiya y el muy fetichista no me la quiere regresar"; "mi pedazo de pastel sabía delicioso y quise compartirlo con Shun mientras nos besábamos pero el muy idiota se lo metió todo a la boca antes de yo probarlo", "Seiya se corrió sobre mi tarea"; "Shun no me deja que lo folle frente a la computadora para poder grabarnos y subirlo a Internet"… y una larga lista de etcéteras.

Mientras Hyoga y Shiryu cenaban tranquilamente ignorando por completo la pelea entre los dos menores, llegó Ikki dando órdenes (que debían de ser cumplidas pues era otro requisito para quedarse ahí).

-Lagartija mi cena, Pato mi café, Shuncito masaje en la espalda, Burro con alas, cállate! – dijo sentándose a la mesa.

-Buenas noches – dijo Shiryu con los brazos cruzados sin moverse ni un milímetro.

-Mira gallina, si no actuaras como grabadora te darías cuenta de que sólo estamos Shiryu y yo – comentó Hyoga por el simple hecho de ver como Ikki reaccionaba, preguntaría por Shun y al enterarse del nuevo pleito iría con los niñatos a calmarlos.

-Y dónde está Shun? – preguntó tal como lo había predicho en su mente Hyoga.

-Enojado con Seiya, ambos encerrados en su habitación – comentó Shiryu como si fuera lo más normal del mundo (aunque últimamente lo era).

Hyoga espero que el fénix se levantara para comenzar otra guerrilla, ya que si bien le molestaban los gritos, era tan divertido ver lloriquear a los otros dos por el perdón del enojón Ikki.

-Otra vez? No importa, Shiryu quiero mi cena y tú pato comienza con mi masaje – ordenó.

-No soy tu criada – comentó arqueando la ceja.

-No, a ella la pagaría. Y qué esperas pato?

-Ya quisieras, pollo – dio Hyoga saliendo detrás de Shiryu de la cocina muerto de risa, no por el insulto a su amigo, ni a él, sino porque en ellos dos las palabras de Ikki no tenían efecto.

Ikki bufó molesto y en lugar de estirar su manita unos veinte centímetros para tomar uno de los deliciosos baguettes que Shiryu había hecho e ignorar el hecho de que la casa era un caos, se incorporó y fue en busca de su pequeño hermano.

-Hola? – dijo tocando en la puerta de Shun.

-Hola! – respondieron al unísono dos voces, una del lado derecho y otra del lado izquierdo haciendo que Ikki diera un brinquito de susto, lo que le impidió ver como su hermano y el Pegaso se fulminaban con la mirada.

-A ti quién te hablo, burro? – escuchó Ikki finalmente cuando logró salir del trance.

-Qué te importa, roedor de porquería! – contestó Seiya.

-MI hermano vino a hablar CONMIGO, nunca escuché que te hablara a TI – comentó Shun con un tonito nada amigable y poniendo especial énfasis en ciertas palabritas claves.

-Y qué te importa si yo también lo quiero saludar! – dijo Seiya saliendo de su habitación – además que lo esperaba para ir a cenar.

A Shun se le cayeron la mandíbula y los pantalones (metafóricamente). Qué acababa de decir ese idiota? Ikki miró con desconfianza a Seiya.

-Vamos a cenar – atinó a decir Ikki a su hermanito que justo en ese momento ametrallaba la cabeza de Seiya con sus hermosos ojitos esmeraldas.

-No tengo hambre – portazo en las narices del fénix. Acaso el fénix permitiría ser tratado así?... pues sí… total era el pequeño Shun quien no estaba de humor y cuando eso sucedía era peor que él mismo.

-Vamos a cenar, Ikki! – exclamó Seiya victoriosamente saltando como borreguito en la pradera por el pasillo. Ikki tenía una gran gota en la cabeza y una cara de confusión que cualquiera que lo viera seguro pensaría que estaba retrasado, suspiró y siguió a Seiya.

Shun se levantó temprano para ir a correr como siempre y se encontró de frente con Hyoga. Eso era lo que necesitaba, ver a Hyoga para mandar al idiota de Seiya al cuerno.

-Buenos días, Shun! – saludó con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Buen día! Vas a ir a correr? – preguntó sonriente.

Hyoga asintió y Shun pidió acompañarlo, la propuesta fue aceptada. El joven Andrómeda dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, quizá podría salir todos los días a correr con Hyoga y quizá de esa forma se acercarían más y su vida se resolvería. Él y Hyoga estarían juntos para siempre! (eso pensaba Shun).

Después del ejercicio matutino lo mejor era un rico y saludable desayuno, eso decía Shun y saludable no sólo implicaba en cuanto a vitaminas, proteínas, carbohidratos, grasas, minerales; no, también implicaba cero disputas, cero malas caras y todos felices y contentos pero ese día no sería posible. Justo acababa de entrar a la cocina para ver como Seiya platicaba con Ikki de tonterías. Eso ya era el colmo y lo molestó mucho, demasiado, más de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

-Hicieron el desayuno? – preguntó Hyoga entrando detrás de Shun y colocando su brazo alrededor de la espalda del más joven, un gesto que obviamente nunca hacía.

Seiya miró a Hyoga que sonreía y también llevaba puesta su ropa deportiva y se veía igual de agitado que Shun. Así que el pequeño conejo quería jugar sucio.

-Aquí el burro con alas preparó dizque _omelette_ de queso… sabe bien y no he muerto.

-Ah, Seiya hizo el desayuno? – exclamó Shun asombrado pero con un tono de "ese bueno para nada fue capaz de hacer un _omelette_ sin que se fuera la mitad del cascarón?"

-Por supuesto… es una lástima que no todos tengan cualidades escondidas – contestó Seiya sin ocultar ni tantito que seguía enojado con Shun.

-Si comienzan a discutir haré que coman en el jardín! – rugió Ikki.

Hyoga se encogió de hombros en un afán de ignorar la pelea de los chicos pero un poco decepcionado que el fénix no comenzara a gritarles y culpar a Seiya de que el pobre Shun sufriera de sus estupideces.

-Quieres café? – preguntaron Shun y Seiya al mismo tiempo pero dirigiéndose a personas diferentes.

Hyoga e Ikki asustados abrieron los ojos y tragaron grueso. Qué se traían en mano esos dos críos? Estaban de acuerdo que estaban enojados, pero por alguna razón parecía que ambos escudriñaban en la mente del otro para saber lo que diría y ganarle la propuesta. Shun y Seiya se miraron enfadados.

-Yo lo dije primero, conejito! – dijo Seiya agarrando la cafetera de la parte inferior del asa.

-Eso quisieras, equino mutado! – contestó Shun agarrando la cafetera de la parte superior del asa.

Comenzaron a gruñir y pelear por la cafetera jalando cada uno para su lado.

-Ya está! – una mano morena les arrebato el maltratado trasto – yo les sirvo a todos – Shiryu había llegado justo a tiempo antes de que le pasara algún accidente al preciado café que despertaba a todos.

Trataron de desayunar en silencio, sin interrupciones pero si Shun quería la sal, Seiya también; si el Pegaso quería más leche, Andrómeda también; y todo era tomado al mismo tiempo por ambas manos, gruñían, discutían y al final ninguno de los dos ocupaba lo que quería.

-Me voy a bañar – dijo Seiya.

-Se supone que ya tuviste que haberte bañado! – gritó Shun molesto pues no sólo el Pegaso se lucía coqueteándole a su hermano, sino que alteraba todo su itinerario.

-No se me pegó la gana – contestó Seiya.

-Pues esperarás a que yo termine porque es mi turno! – ordenó Shun tapando el camino a Seiya.

-Shun – dijo Hyoga jalándolo de la mano – él entra más temprano que tú, deja que se bañé y luego lo haces tú.

Y el pobre conejito agachó las orejas y no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a su querido güerito porque para Shun las palabras de Hyoga eran órdenes y no sugerencias. Seiya salió con un asqueroso porte victorioso que Shun intentó ignorar concentrando todo en la mano que Hyoga aún sujetaba.

Cuando Seiya desapareció, Hyoga volvió a jalar de la mano de Shun para que le prestara atención.

-Mira, Shunny, yo no sé porque se pelearon y la verdad a ninguno de nosotros tres nos interesa, lo único que les pedimos es que no sean tan pesados – dijo Hyoga lentamente a pesar de sentir la mirada de odio que le regalaba Ikki frente a él – te lo digo a ti porque con Seiya es imposible pero tú sí lo entiendes, verdad?

-No es nada divertido ver como personas de veinte años discuten por tonterías de niños de diez – comentó Shiryu.

-Ignora al burro con alas y ya – finalizó Ikki y el pobre Shun sentía que su cara ardía de vergüenza.

La verdad era que sí, se estaban comportando como niños pero los otros tres no entendían lo que en verdad ocurría… la razón de su enojo no era por cosas de niños. Vaya que no! Shun asintió y prometió dejar de seguirle el juego al pony, después subió a su habitación para comenzar a tender su cama mientras Seiya terminaba.

Shun entró a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama, hundiendo su rostro en la cama, pudo escuchar como dejaba de caer el agua de la regadera, la cortina corriéndose y seguramente Seiya salía de la ducha con su hermosa piel morena mojada, fresca, limpia, oliendo a cítricos, el cabello escurriendo y los ojos brillantes. Shun se golpeó a sí mismo contra la almohada tratando de sacar esa imagen de su cerebro, cómo era posible que seguía pensando en el idiota de Seiya que sólo había lastimado sus… sentimientos? En verdad había lastimado sus sentimientos, pero no podía haber tales, las cosas entre él y Seiya no eran nada de amor, sólo era mientras conseguían a sus verdaderos amores. Hyoga, él si era un verdadero amor, sensible, respetuoso, amable; en cambio el Pegasito era una calamidad incomparable con el elegante cisne. Entonces si eso era así por qué no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Seiya e ignorarlo todo, por qué sintió ese vacío cuando escuchó que el moreno salió rumbo a la universidad solo cuando siempre iban juntos?

Seiya iba en el tren que lo llevaba a la universidad, mucha gente entraba a esa hora a trabajar, tuvo que ceder su lugar a una mujer que llevaba a un niño en brazos y por esa razón iba parado con una mano sosteniéndose de la barra por encima de su cabeza, recargando su peso sobre el brazo. Aunque su semblante de me-vale-madre-todo había funcionado en casa, ahora que estaba solo se pudo quitar esa máscara y su rostro se veía triste; veía tantas cosas de las cuales tenía comentario sin embargo no había nadie a quien decirle nada; hubiera sido lindo que Shun viera como había cedido caballerosamente su lugar, aprovechar que había mucha gente para poder tomarlo de la cintura y pegarlo a su cuerpo sólo para encender sus níveas mejillas pretendiendo que nada pasaba. El niño que traía cargado la señora lo miraba y Seiya imaginó que seguramente Shun había sido un niño igual de precioso, bueno, no, era más. Es que porqué demonios se enojaba? Él no estaba con él por compararlo con Ikki, cómo se atrevía a… burlarse de él? Pero todo había comenzado así, era un jueguito que ellos llevaban a escondidas de los otros tres mayores que los creían niños. Era su modo de sentirse adultos, no? El problema es que Shun era demasiado infantil y todo se lo creía, él si era un mocoso llorón, en cambio su hermano Ikki, bueno, el fénix ya era todo un hombre, estaba a punto de terminar su carrera en medicina y gracias a su decisión y capacidad ya era uno de los próximos egresados con trabajo seguro, no como Shun con su carrera de escritor fracasado. A pesar de ser hermanos no tenían punto de comparación. El bebé comenzó a llorar ya que Seiya dejó escapar un alarido desesperado por no poder sacar la mirada esmeralda de su mente.

Y el día transcurrió sin nuevos ataques, Seiya lo intentó un par de veces pero fue ignorado completamente por Shun que seguía las órdenes de Hyoga, así que como no hubo con quién seguir pues el pony simplemente se callaba aunque el ambiente hostil se seguía sintiendo entre ellos dos. Sin embargo los tres mayores se limitaban a hacer chistes entre ellos y continuar su vida salvo por el problema de que Shun aclamaba la atención de Hyoga y al igual que Seiya que buscaba la de Ikki, casi hacían malabares para hacer que los "manzana en discordia" volvieran la vista; pero lo único que consiguieron es que el pato y el pollo se fastidiaran y se fueran a encerrar a sus respectivas habitaciones regañando a Seiya y Shun por su comportamiento que les había causado un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Shiryu intentó hablar con los dos sobre su actitud extraña y poco aguantable por no decir insoportable, pero tanto el pony como el conejo estaban tan molestos consigo mismos como entre ellos que también fueron a encerrarse a su habitación sin dejar que el Dragón dijera absolutamente ni un pío más.

Era la quinta vez que Seiya abría los ojos para ver en números rojos que marcaban las dos y media de la madrugada y no había podido pegar un ojo. Estaba tan incómodo en la cama, consigo mismo por ser tan idiota y con Shun, o sea, ni quien necesitara a ese niñato llorón, pero justo ahora estaba con una actitud de que el mundo no lo merecía. Seiya no entendía porque tanta molestia, tanto insulto. Se levantó para ir al baño a mojar su cara y a ver si así desaparecían todos los malos pensamientos que carcomían su mentecilla post-adolescente. Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y se preguntó si Shun habría puesto seguro a su puerta, de no ser así al menos podría entrar a… sacudió su cabeza para sacarse ese pensamiento y todo pasó tan rápido que ninguno de los dos chicos supieron como reaccionar, ambas puertas se abren, dos manos en el apagador, la luz cegándolos y cuando por fin pudieron enfocar las esmeraldas se toparon con los ojos vivarachos del Pegaso y… silencio…

-Qué haces?! – gritó Shun como chica a punto de ser violada y dando un brinco para alejarse un poco del moreno.

-YO? Venías a espiarme! – respondió Seiya mirándolo muy enojado por ser llamado de esa forma y no haber sido el primero en reaccionar.

-Espiarte? Eso quisieras! Iba a… no tengo por qué darte explicaciones! – continuó Shun.

-No te las pido! Ahora vuelve a la cama– dijo Seiya como única alternativa para hacer que Shun desapareciera.

-No se me pega la gana! – respondió Shun.

-Eres un criajo berrinchudo! – gritó Seiya cruzándose de brazos mostrándole a Shun que no se movería ni tantito.

-Te odio! Eres la persona más insoportable del mundo! – dijo Shun enfadado, con ganas de darle al Pegaso una patada, pero no se sentía capaz de tocarlo ni por equivocación.

-Pues prefiero eso a ser una nena llorona como tú! – contestó Seiya también con veneno en las palabras.

-Eres un imbécil!

-Soy espejo y lo que ves es tu reflejo!

-CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!

La voz de estruendo de Ikki los palideció al momento, por estar en su pleito ninguno de los dos se percató que estaban en el pasillo, donde estaban todas las habitaciones y todos debían estar dormidos; obviamente sus gritos despertaron a todos. Ambas mentes adolescentes comenzaron a pensar en si no habían dicho algo demás, ya saben, con respecto al verdadero motivo por el cual estaban enojados.

-No es posible que a las tres de la madrugada también tengamos que escuchar sus gritos de vecinas! – regañó Ikki con una notable molestia.

-En verdad, chicos. Esto se está haciendo molesto – completó Shiryu ocultando un bostezo con la mano.

-Me van a salir ahora con la pendejada de que ambos querían usar el baño al mismo tiempo, no? – continuó Ikki alternando las miradas entre su hermanito y el pegasito.

-Quizá podemos organizar otro torneo galáctico y al menos ganaríamos dinero por sus pleitos – opinó Hyoga asomando la cabeza desde su habitación.

-Si no pueden convivir lo mejor es separarlos y ya… qué necesidad de estar peleando? – volvió a decir Shiryu.

-Separarlos? – dijo Ikki dubitativo y los otros dos no se sentían con ánimos de replicar nada – Shun te vienes a mi cuarto y ya.

-QUÉEEE! – gritaron los menores, Seiya porque no era justo que Shun se fuera con Ikki, bueno, era su hermano, y? Shun, por otro lado, no le gustó la idea porque si él se iba al cuarto de su nii-san, Ikki se iría a su cuarto y quedaría mucho más cerca de Seiya, algo que no le agrado en absoluto.

-Están sordos o qué?

-Nii-san… tú te quedaras… aquí? – preguntó Shun con la voz temblorosa y Seiya lo miro esperanzado.

-Claro que no! Me voy contigo – contestó el Fénix, su hermanito suspiró aliviado y Seiya puso todo su esfuerzo por no hacer un puchero y mostrar molestia ante Shun que no puedo evitar lanzarle una mirada victoriosa, ya le tocaba ganar después de todo, no?

Shun e Ikki fueron a dormir y Seiya regresó a su cama, más molesto de lo que ya se encontraba. Hyoga volvió a meter su cabecita rubia en la almohada de su cama y Shiryu esperó a que Seiya se moviera que seguía con la mirada fija en la puerta donde unos segundos antes Shun había entrado con Ikki… o Ikki con Shun?

-Seiya… me puedes decir por qué tú y Shun están enojados? – preguntó el Dragón seriamente.

-No – contestó Pegaso girándose para meterse a su habitación.

-Como quieras, entonces – respondió Shiryu – pero ustedes tenían una linda amistad… sería muy feo que la pierdan por una estupidez – el Dragón se metió a su habitación también.

No era una estupidez! O sí? Seiya ya no sabía ni lo que pasaba, ni por qué se comportaba así. Para qué estar restregándole a Shun en la cara que era su hermano mayor el que realmente le importaba si después de todo ya lo sabía y eso había provocado que se enojara? Pero por qué se enojaba? Mierda… él no estaba enfadado con Shun por gustarle Hyoga y por igualmente coquetearle hasta el cansancio, incluso estando él presente, incluso sabiendo que Hyoga lo veía como su amigo y nada más… así como él lo veía… o no? Shun era sólo el amigo de Seiya, nada más… bueno, ahora amigos con derechos, _free_, amigovio o como fuera, el punto es que no tenían ningún compromiso y tampoco se trataba de estarse celando, mucho menos con sus amigos de batallas.

Ikki dormía plácidamente y Shun lo miraba desde la cama, (pues el mayor dormía en un futón dejándole la cama a su hermanito) era obvio que Seiya prefiriera a Ikki que a él. El Fénix siempre había sido tan fuerte, poderoso, incluso dormido no perdía ni una pizca de su fuerza y seriedad que lo caracterizaba. Shun se sentía como un inútil al lado de su hermano, siempre lo defendía, lo cuidaba y le resolvía sus problemas, y no porque Shun quisiera sino que Ikki era demasiado sobreprotector, sin embargo el menor nunca le había hecho saber que eso le molestaba. El punto estaba que Ikki era perfecto, masculino y musculoso y él, tal como lo había dicho Afrodita, tenía cara de niña y su cuerpo, aunque estaba bien torneado y fuerte, era delgado, más de lo que él quisiera. Y eso es lo que le molestaba en cierta forma y muy, pero muy dentro de su cabecita, que siempre prefirieran a su hermano para todo en vez de a él, incluso Hyoga a veces prefería discutir con Ikki que hablarle a él, Shiryu también prefería hacerse acompañar de su hermano cuando quería arreglar algún desperfecto de la casa y Seiya ni qué decirlo! Seiya amaba como loco a su hermano! Shun se quedó con estas ideas en su cabeza mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.

Pasaron algunos días y Seiya y Shun seguían sin hablarse, afortunadamente para los mayores aunque siguieran enojados ya no se insultaban ni gritaban, de hecho evitaban hablar cuando estaban en la misma habitación. Shiryu, siempre con su actitud tranquila los ignoraba y a veces trataba de hablar con ellos por separado, pero se dio por vencido ante las negativas de los chicos, en cambio Ikki y Hyoga estaban dispuestos a hacer que esos escuincles volvieran a ser amigos… por qué? Por qué era muy aburrido todo en silencio en la casa, ya ni las discusiones entre ellos eran divertidas.

-Shun, tengo una sorpresa para ti – dijo Hyoga entrando a la recámara del conejito.

-Qué es? – preguntó Shun entusiasmado.

-Tengo boletos para ir a la premier de la última peli, quieres venir? – continuó el ruso sentándose en la cama de Shun mostrándole los boletos.

-Por supuesto! – respondió Shun entusiasmado. Tendría una cita con Hyoga! Sí se podía considerar cita, verdad?

Shun y Hyoga estaban en la larga fila para entrar el cine. Shun no podía sentirse más dichoso de estar al lado de Hyoga, viendo una película que aún no sabía ni de que se trataba; pero estaba feliz por la compañía. La película podía ser una tontería pero Hyoga lo había invitado y ahora estaba en formado esperando poder pasar a la sala donde habría mucha gente, pero también estaría Hyoga a su lado. Shun miraba al ruso de reojo, Hyoga se veía feliz y constantemente se hacía a un lado un mechón rubio que se atravesaba en sus ojos… era tan hermoso.

-Ah Hyoga… qué gusto verte! – dijo una voz conocida haciendo que Shun volviera la vista y saliera de su coma fantasioso.

Lo que sus ojos veían era demasiado, Ikki acompañado por Seiya estaban frente a ellos.

-Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Shun asustado, pasmado, escandalizado, todo su bendito plan se venía abajo! O sea, qué hacía el idiota de Seiya con su hermano y en el cine donde se suponía que él estaría con Hyoga?

-Pues aquí nos quedamos de ver, no? – dijo Ikki sonriéndole a las personas detrás de Hyoga y Shun.

Andrómeda alternó miradas entre sus amigos y el único que se veía seguro de lo que ocurría era Ikki, arqueó una ceja tratando de pensar y encontrar una respuesta a lo que sucedía.

-Yo pensé que el tímido conejo no se atrevería a venir – comentó Seiya en un murmullo sólo para que Shun lo escuchara. Andrómeda lo fulminó con la mirada, qué carajos quería decir con eso?

Entraron al cine y cuando estuvieron seguros de que ninguna persona los escuchaba Hyoga encaró a Ikki.

-Eres un imbécil! Cómo te metes a la fila así!

-Cierra el pico, pato! Es culpa de Seiya, él me invitó pero el muy tarado no me dijo que era premier, de haberlo sabido lo hubiera hecho venirse a dormir aquí para tener el lugar que quiero – explicó Ikki.

Shun miró a Seiya de reojo que hacía un puchero por lo mal que se portaba Ikki con él. El tímido conejito no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por Seiya, mira que enamorarse del fuerte Fénix sólo al atrabancado pony se le podía ocurrir semejante tontería. Por lo menos, Hyoga era amable con él.

-Seiya, quiero palomitas con mucha salsa y extra mantequilla. Hyoga y yo vamos a apartar lugar – dijo… más bien, ordenó Ikki.

-Tú compra de las que quieras, Shun – dijo Hyoga amablemente dándole el dinero necesario a Shun.

-Oye gallina frita! No tengo tanto dinero! – refunfuñó Seiya.

-Es tú problema, para que me invitas – respondió Ikki alejándose con Hyoga.

Shun se encogió de hombros, en verdad que su hermano a veces se pasaba de abusivo, aunque Seiya también se pasaba de abusivo algunos días; por ejemplo cuando lo acorralaba por la mañana, en la tarde y en la noche sólo para cogérselo… bueno, esa era otra cosa. Andrómeda sintió un escalofrío de sólo recordar las caricias pasionales del Pegaso.

Los dos chicos, aún sin hablarse llegaron a los lugares que Ikki y Hyoga habían encontrado.

-Hazte para allá – dijo Seiya pues había dos lugares vacíos entre los dos grandes.

-No.

-Por qué no? – gruñó Seiya… están de acuerdo que el Pegaso no iba a ver toda la película al lado de Shun, verdad?

-Está pegajoso el piso – puso Ikki de excusa y Seiya no tuvo otra opción que sentarse en medio de los dos hermanos.

Shun también se sentía incómodo y pensó en cambiar de lugar, pero también pensó que sería una niñería, la peor niñería del mundo, así que hizo uso de su paciencia y de lo maravilloso que era estar a un lado de Hyoga para ignorar a Seiya.

-Dame palomitas, Ikki! – pidió el moreno pues al querer tomar unas cuantas, el Fénix le dio un manotazo.

-Estás son mías.

-Las compré para los dos!

-Quién te dijo que me gusta compartir – continuó Ikki esbozando una sonrisa "amable".

Seiya se cruzó de brazos enojado. Por qué demonios ese pollo rostizado no podía comportarse amable una vez en la vida! Bueno, si un día lo hiciera sería para salvarle la vida como había sucedido tantas veces, ese carácter fuerte era el que lo había cautivado. Miró de reojo a Shun que compartía sus palomitas de caramelo con Hyoga, incluso hasta se la pasaban bien porque estaban jugando a aventárselas a la boca. Afortunadamente, las luces se apagaron y comenzó la película: 'La casa de nadie: espíritus malditos'. Shun comenzó a temblar, por qué no le dijeron que era de terror? Bueno, si le daba mucho miedo podría abrazarse a Hyoga. Claro! Por eso lo había invitado, era plan con maña del ruso. Shun dejó de pensar en lo terriblemente tenebrosa que podía ser la película y se dedicó a su coma fantasioso donde él y Hyoga estaban juntos. Seiya por su lado seguía con los brazos cruzados escuchando como Ikki se tragaba todas las palomitas que había comprado, aunque también pensó en lo asustado que pronto se sentiría Shun. Esbozó una sonrisa recordando una tarde lluviosa en que la mansión quedó a oscuras iluminada sólo por los relámpagos ocasionales, Shun temblaba en sus brazos y él se encargó de quitarle el miedo, eso sí que había sido divertido.

-Kyaaa! – gritó Shun junto con otras veinte personas, pero en lugar de abrazar a Hyoga, inconscientemente se fue contra Seiya.

El pony lo recibió en sus brazos como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, Ikki y Hyoga ni se inmutaron, sólo dejaron la mano llena de palomitas entre el vaso y la boca para después seguir comiendo. Y a pesar de todo, Shun se sintió protegido en los brazos de Seiya y Seiya se sintió el salvador de Shun.

Las luces fueron encendiéndose poco a poco al finalizar la película. Shun y Seiya soltaron sus manos disimuladamente antes de que los dos mayores notaran algo extraño.

-Te asustaste mucho, conejito? – preguntó Hyoga alborotando el cabello de Shun – discúlpame por no decirte de que se trataba, pero sino no hubieras querido venir.

Shun sólo sonrió a Hyoga… sí, le seguían gustando esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa perfecta… pero…

-Si estás muy asustado puedes venir a dormir conmigo – dijo Ikki dándole un golpe a Hyoga – porque el pato es un imbécil y te lleva a lugares que no te agradan.

-Está bien, nii-san – respondió Shun con una sonrisa mirando de reojo a Seiya que caminaba atrás de ellos un poco cabizbajo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Shiryu quiso saber lo patético de la película, los cuatro chicos dieron su opinión; según Ikki era la cosa más imbécil que jamás hubiera visto, siempre era la misma historia; Hyoga admitió que hubo partes en que casi moría de susto pero después de estar en el mismo infierno pues no eran la gran cosa; Shun sólo dijo que no volvería a ver esa película mientras tuviera vida, ni aunque dejara de tenerla!; y Seiya agregó que era la mejor película que jamás hubiera visto.

El Pegaso estaba acostado en su cama, recordando la calidez de los brazos de Shun alrededor de los suyos, su mano apretando la suya y como se ocultaba en su hombro en las partes horribles de la película. Maldición! Maldición! Ya no podía seguir, lo necesitaba, quería a Shun, no porque en ese momento tuviera ganas de encajársela a alguien, sino porque en verdad se acababa de dar cuenta que era muy difícil vivir sin la sonrisa y la compañía del tímido conejito que se sacrificaba al fuego cuando no tenía nada más que ofrecer.

Shun seguía sentado en la cama con la espalda recargada en la cabecera, la oscuridad le traía a la mente la película horrible, pero tampoco era tan cobarde para ir a dormirse con Ikki, eso lo había dejado de hacer hace tanto que sería muy ridículo. Sin embargo, necesitaba de la protección de alguien, necesitaba los brazos de alguien alrededor de su cuerpo y curiosamente ese alguien no era el bello Hyoga, sino el poco seso Seiya. Aunque sabía que tanto Hyoga como Ikki lo cuidaban, lo mimaban, únicamente era porque era Shun… el conejito asustadizo; en cambio Seiya, él no lo veía como un chico débil, habían luchado hombro a hombro. Aunque al Pegaso le costara reconocerlo, sabía lo maduro que era Shun, ambos habían madurado juntos.

Shun abrió la puerta sigilosamente y trató de atravesar el pasillo pero algo se lo impidió, un cuerpo que lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de los brazos, no se asustó porque conocía bien la presión que lo detenía, sin embargo no se quedó ahí, sino que empujó y el cuerpo no opuso resistencia. En la oscuridad de la noche, lograron entrar a la recámara de Seiya.

-Te extrañé – confesó Seiya besando los labios de Shun, el cual respondió sin pensársela dos veces.

Y no hicieron falta más palabras, los dos cayeron sobre la cama que muchas otras veces había presenciado como esos dos chiquillos jugaban a hacerse adultos y donde sin querer reconocerlo se amaban. Se besaron como nunca lo habían hecho, se acariciaron reconociéndose otra vez, entregándose como nunca lo habían hecho.

-No vamos a formalizar esto? – preguntó Shun con la respiración agitada cuando Seiya cayó sobre él.

-Nah, así estamos bien.

-Serás cabrón! – regañó Shun abrazándolo con fuerza.

Para sorpresa de Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki, Shun y Seiya volvían a ser tan "amigos" como antes. Dónde había quedado la pelea que los mantuvo como perros y gatos por tres semanas? Sólo ellos sabían. Los dos jóvenes salieron juntos a la universidad dejando aún a los otros tres petrificados en la cocina.

-ESOS CRÍOS ME VAN A VOLVER LOCO! – gritó Ikki.

Hyoga y Shiryu sonrieron, pues si algo los hacía felices era ver que todo estaba en calma otra vez. Cómo se suponía que iban a mantener la paz del mundo si entre ellos siempre peleaban?

Shun y Seiya decidieron seguir en secreto con su relación, que si bien ya no era un jueguito como en sus inicios, era muy divertido escabullirse y no dejar que los otros se enteraran, después de todo era su juego de niños… mientras ellos supieran lo que sentían, nada importaban los demás.

CHIBI-STAR**


	4. I'M YOURS

Aioria y Shun son los protagonistas de esta enredada historia. Me pareció un poco difícil juntar a estos dos personajes, pero al final creo que no quedó tan mal. Aioria y Milo van a la Mansión Kido de vacaciones pero el León Dorado no se imagina que acabaría completamente enamorado del lindo caballero de Andrómeda.

El fic está inspirado en la canción homónima de Jason Mraz... no podía dejar de escucharla.

* * *

I'M YOURS

Todo empezó un verano que Milo y yo decidimos ir a pasear por Japón. No era justo que los niñatos bronceados vivieran en una lujosa mansión y nosotros, los caballeros más poderosos de entre los ochenta y ocho estuviéramos arrumbados en ninguna parte de Atenas durmiendo en casas de piedra. Naturalmente no teníamos permiso de salir del Santuario pero aprovechamos que el Patriarca se retiró una semana a meditar (no sé para que se llevó a Dohko, después de todo la meditación es individual, no?). En cuanto el cosmo del Patriarca desapareció, Milo y yo hicimos lo mismo. Tomamos el primer vuelo a Japón.

Nunca se me va a olvidar la cara de asombro de los cuatro caballeros bronceados (sí, sé que son cinco, pero para variar, Don Fénix estaba perdido en el universo). Seiya y Hyoga palidecieron, Shiryu nos miró con desconfianza y Shun se apresuró a preguntar si había problemas en el Santuario. Debo admitir que nos aprovechamos de la inocencia de Andrómeda y alegamos que teníamos la misión de revisar los alrededores de Japón, pues Atenea tenía pensado ir. Shun asintió más aliviado y los otros tres no creyeron ni una palabra, pero igual no nos importó. Ya estábamos ahí y no tenían más remedio que dejarnos quedar ahí.

Además de tomar un descanso y conocer Japón, Milo y yo teníamos otra cosa en mente. El Dragoncito y el Pollito habían estado un poco difíciles últimamente y por el simple orgullo de que nadie nos dice que no, ese par tenía que estar a la de ya en nuestras camas con las piernas bien abiertas. No me juzguen mal, tampoco le damos a todo lo que se mueve, sólo que tenga un trasero apetecible como ese par… y que además se atrevan a pisotear nuestro orgullo de sementales. También faltaba Shun… pero sinceramente, el niñito ni siquiera nos llamaba. Era simplemente intocable.

Shun se ofreció a preparar la comida, pero sus compañeros se negaron y optaron por pedir pizza (más tarde me enteré que el pequeño era capaz de incendiar la cocina y el único realmente hábil para cocinar era Ikki). Después nos dejaron descansar. Naturalmente hicimos todo, menos eso, teníamos que idear como lograr encamarnos a los erizos de Shiryu e Ikki. Con lo quisquillosos que eran los dos habría que ir con extremo cuidado si no queríamos que nos atacaran con sus mil dragones y el fantasma del fénix.

Inmediatamente al día siguiente pusimos nuestro plan en marcha, pero parecía que el pollo y el dragoncito sabían de nuestras intenciones y no bajaban la guardia por ningún motivo. Era comprensible, porque además, mi compañero dorado era bastante directo y no pocas veces terminó casi matando a Ikki. Shiryu era un poco más sutil, al igual que yo, y él simplemente se escabullía discretamente dejándome en la compañía del dulce Pegaso que me veía casi con ojos de amor y de ser por él se me echaba encima, lo cual muchas veces me provocaron ganas de plasmatizarlo. Nuestros esfuerzos no veían frutos y yo ya me estaba cansando, de cualquier forma, nunca me ha gustado forzar a las personas a hacer las cosas; así que si Shiryu no quería, mejor dejarlo por la paz. La Cólera del Dragón podía ser peor que la de Aquiles.

Cierto día desperté después de una siesta por la tarde. Milo no estaba en la casa y eso me molestó un poco; se supone que esa noche saldríamos de fiesta, pero seguro el cojonudo Escorpión se había largado por ahí en lugar de despertarme e ir los dos juntos. Salí de la habitación para preguntar por el paradero de mi compañero y descubrí que la casa estaba vacía. Eso me cabreo un poco más y fruncí el ceño tratando de no romper las paredes. Regresé a mi habitación, dispuesto a partirle el culo a Milo en cuanto regresara y no precisamente de la forma que a él le gustaba. Justo iba a abrir la puerta de mi habitación, cuando escuché ruido en la habitación del fondo… la habitación prohibida… la habitación de Shun. Como parte de mi instinto felino me acerqué sigilosamente a la recámara y me asomé lentamente. Ahí estaba Shun tratando de subir una caja a la parte alta del armario, al parecer la caja era muy pesada y el pobre niño podría morir aplastado. Me dio un ataque de bondad muy propio de la nobleza de mi signo y entré a la habitación.

-Te ayudo - dije firmemente.

Shun dio un respingo y cayó de espaldas con todo y caja, ésta última cayó encima de él y dejó ver todo su contenido que me dejó sin palabras. Peluches, discos, flores, almohadones en forma de corazón, cajas de chocolates y muchos sobres de colores con corazones pintados.

-Y esto? – pregunté asombrado acercándome.

Shun estaba completamente ruborizado y trataba de guardar todo lo más pronto posible dentro de la caja. Eso me hizo gracia y me incliné para agarrar un sobre y sin pedir permiso, ver su contenido.

-"Querido Shun: Tus ojos de esmeralda me dejan sin respiración y tu bella sonrisa de perlas es más bella que las estrellas…"

-Aioria-senpai! – gritó el jovencito y me arrebató el papel de la mano.

Comprendí que esos regalos eran de chicas, además sólo una chica escribiría cosas tan melosas, ridículas y cursis. Miré a Shun que seguía guardando cosas rápidamente dentro de la caja. Me agaché para ayudarlo y él sólo sonrió nervioso.

-No digas nada, por favor – suplicó con la voz y la mirada.

Entonces noté algo diferente en su mirada; sí, seguía siendo extremadamente infantil y tierna, pero había algo diferente ahí. Negué y le guiñé el ojo para que confiara en mí. Pregunté por los otros y Shun me informó que todos habían salido al cine, había sido idea de Milo porque estaba aburrido. Imaginé que iba a aprovechar la oscuridad del cine para meterle mano a Ikki y me encogí de hombros. Shun terminó de guardar sus cosas y luego le ayudé a subir la caja.

-De dónde salió todo eso? – pregunté con curiosidad.

-Eetto… bueno… me lo dan las chicas de la Academia – contestó sinceramente sacudiéndose las manos y sonrojándose un poco.

Seguramente, ahora que yo había descubierto su secreto no me iba a ocultar nada así que continué con mis preguntas. Me di cuenta de que no sabía nada absolutamente de Shun. Sabía que Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki y Hyoga no hacían de su vida, más que vivir como parásitos en la Mansión. Shiryu se dedicaba a devorar libros y a veces se unía a clubs de lectura. Seiya y Hyoga se dedicaban a vagar por todos lados, jugar videojuegos, dormir, comer como cerdos… e Ikki… simplemente llegaba a la Mansión porque Shun se lo pedía, pero lo que hacía era un verdadero misterio. Pero Shun… qué hacía él? Por ahora, sabía que iba a una academia y que además, recibía regalitos de chicas. Sonreí pícaramente y como jalé a Shun por el cuello dándole ligeros coscorrones en la cabeza, Shun se debatía por salir de mi agarre.

-Y seguramente sales con todas, no es cierto? Y aprovechas que la Mansión generalmente está sola para traerlas de visita, no? – dije por molestar.

-Aioria-senpai… no… no hago eso! – se defendió el chico aún tratando de zafarse.

Finalmente lo solté y solté una carcajada. Shun estaba rojo y traté de imaginar si era por enojo o por vergüenza… quizá simplemente el apretón. Se acomodó el cabello con un movimiento que casi me dejó sin respiración… ese mismo movimiento se lo había visto a Hyoga y a Milo, pero en ellos parecía tan falso, en cambio en Shun fue tan natural.

-Es tarde, tengo hambre – dijo Shun levantándose – quieres comer algo? No sé hacer mucho, pero seguro puedo preparar un par de sándwiches.

Asentí y seguí a Shun hacia la cocina. Traté de analizar entonces lo que sucedía. Shun recibía regalos de chicas, a diferencia de los otros cuatro, Shun iba a una academia, y sus movimientos eran sumamente naturales, delicados pero al mismo tiempo firmes. No recordaba haber visto esos movimientos en el chico que antes me salvó de caer vivo en el Inframundo… ni en el jovencito que desafió a los doce caballeros dorados para salvar a una muchachita caprichosa. Claro, de eso había pasado mucho tiempo, pero una persona no cambia así como así… mucho menos un niñato de bronce.

-Quieres jugo? – me preguntó husmeando en el refrigerador.

-Sí – respondí mientras veía como caminaba ágilmente del refrigerador a la alacena.

En poco tiempo tuve frente a mi vaso, jugo y un sándwich de jamón con queso y verduras, de muy buena pinta… y el sabor era maravilloso.

-Los otros dicen que soy malo para cocinar – se disculpó Shun tímidamente – y bueno… sí, lo soy cuando son cosas muy complicadas como miso o arroz, pero para cosas prácticas no soy tan malo, verdad?

Sonreí y asentí para indicarle que el sándwich estaba delicioso. Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y los otros no volvían. Mientras comíamos estábamos en silencio. Shun no suele hablar mucho de cualquier forma y yo no hablo cuando tengo mil cosas en la cabeza… o una lo suficientemente pesada para dejarme sin palabras. Mientras Shun comía, yo le lanzaba algunas miradas rápidas. Noté, entonces, que sus facciones, si bien delicadas ya no eran tan aniñadas, sus manos tampoco eran de niño, tenía unos dedos largos pero para nada femeninos, sus hombros también estaban más anchos y, a pesar de su ropa, se podía adivinar un cuerpo delgado pero perfectamente bien formado, lo que me decía que Shun seguía haciendo algún tipo de ejercicio. Shun ya no era un niño, y eso lo habían notado un montón de chicas antes que yo… era todo un jovencito adulto, sencillo y… sí, seguía siendo intocable. Sencillamente porque era Shun. Descubrí eso. Shun era intocable no por su aspecto de niño, no por su cuerpo delicado de apariencia… era intocable por sí mismo. Él sólo merecía ser tocado por alguien que en verdad lo quisiera y no se atreviera a lastimarlo.

-Y qué haces en la Academia? – pregunté sin moverme de la mesa mientras él, tranquila y servicialmente, lavaba la vajilla.

Shun se giró para verme unos segundos, había cierta desconfianza en sus ojos, de la cual no lo culpo, nunca habíamos hablado así y mi repentina curiosidad seguramente lo confundió un poco. Sin embargo, después de escrutarme un poco con la mirada sonrió ampliamente.

-Música… estoy aprendiendo a tocar el violín.

Casi caigo de la silla cuando escuché su respuesta. Definitivamente, el chico aprovechaba bien su tiempo, entonces me atreví a preguntar un poco más; de repente me dieron muchas ganas de conocer de su vida. Qué había sido del pequeño que albergó la destructiva alma de Hades?

-Y qué más te gusta hacer?

-Pues… - Shun se quedó pensativo sentándose frente a mí, luego sonrió pícaramente, otro tipo de sonrisa que no conocía en el rostro angelical de Andrómeda – me gusta ir a bares… con los amigos de la Academia. Antes no me gustaba, pero empecé a tomarle gusto. La pasó bien.

-Y tu querido nii-san no te manda a dormir temprano? – pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

Shun sonrió y soltó una ligera risita antes de recargar su mejilla en la mano derecha mirándome con eficiencia.

-Ya no soy un niño, Aioria-senpai – dijo llanamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Le regresé la sonrisa. Sí, tenía razón. Ya no era un niño.

Como lo más seguro era que los otros no regresaran pronto y Shun me había confesado su afición a los bares, me levanté y lo miré fijamente. El chico dio un respingo.

-Vamos a un bar – le dije sonriéndole – ya que ellos nos dejaron, podemos irnos sin esperarlos.

-No… Aioria-senpai… yo… tengo que… - Shun trató de disculparse pero no lo deje y lo saqué de ahí jalándolo del brazo.

El bar al que llegamos fue uno de mis favoritos. Milo y yo lo habíamos descubierto un par de días después de llegar a Japón y me había resultado bastante agradable. Sobre todo porque no era un bar ruidoso, de esos donde la gente se junta simplemente para ligar, sino que en este lugar te juntabas con tus amigos si querías tener una conversación agradable y sencilla.

-Nunca había venido aquí – confesó Shun mirando a su alrededor.

Yo pedí por los dos, para Shun una piña colada y para mí un _whisky on the rocks_. Shun miraba asombrado a su alrededor, otra vez con esa expresión infantil, un niño que lo acaban de llevar a un salón de juegos y no sabe a donde voltear de lo emocionado que está. Nos quedamos ahí hablando pavadas, Shun me contó mucho de su vida. Yo pensé que era un chico muy callado, pero cuando agarra el hilo puede llegar incluso a cansarte, pero esa vez no lo hizo. Yo era todo oídos para él que decía cosas realmente interesantes entre bromas y jugarretas que más de una vez me sacaron una carcajada. Prometió que algún día tocaría el violín para mí, pero un día en que nadie lo escuchara porque le daba pena.

Me sorprendió que yo pensaba que las únicas personas con las que me sentía seguro de mí mismo, donde me podía quitar mi máscara de super poderoso era con Milo y Shaka, pero descubrí que también con Shun podía hacer eso. Me sentía seguro hablando con él, no necesitaba mi pose de seductor, ni de sabelotodo. Eso me relajó mucho y una vez más descubrí porque Shun era el tesoro prohibido… porque sólo con él se siente esa paz perfecta. Comprendí porque Hades había deseado y poseído ese cuerpo… no es la belleza que también posee por fuera, es justamente que a diferencia de otros, su belleza no se queda afuera como una esfera, la belleza de Shun es como la de las muñecas rusas.

Cuando salimos del bar, los dos íbamos un poco alegres y reíamos divertidos de cualquier tontería. Sin embargo cuando abrimos la puerta lo hicimos sigilosamente, pasaban de las dos de la mañana y seguramente los demás estarían dormidos. Subimos al segundo piso, pero Shun dio un mal paso, yo intenté detenerlo pero en el estado que estaba no tenía la fuerza suficiente y los dos caímos por las escaleras. Reaccioné viendo que Shun estaba encima de mí, con los ojos cerrados y casi dormido. Claro que no se quejó del golpe porque el que se fue de espaldas fui yo. Pero no me molesté, al contrario, Shun se veía extremadamente hermoso recargado en mi pecho con los ojos entreabiertos y seguramente muy mareado (mientras no vomitara), le acaricie la mejilla lentamente y él levantó ligeramente el rostro mirándome cariñosamente. Le sonreí y me acerque, dispuesto a besarlo y probar si los labios de cereza de Shun tenían el mismo sabor. No estábamos tan lejos cuando la luz se encendió dejándonos casi ciegos.

-Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? – regañó el pato, con Milo a un lado e Ikki al otro.

-No te acerques a mi otouto – ordenó Ikki levantando a Shun de mi cuerpo y cargándolo, el chico se había quedado completamente dormido a pesar de la luz.

-No le hice nada, pollito, no te estreses – respondí a Ikki y me incorporé pesadamente con un dolor en la espalda, pero mi querido amigo dorado no me ayudo, al contrario, su mirada también era de total reproche.

Fui a la cama sin entender porque esos tres se ponían tan mal conmigo. No le había hecho absolutamente nada, sólo intenté besarlo y no me estaba aprovechando de que estuviera borracho. Eso era un hecho. Parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta que Shun ya no era un niño, sino un precioso hombre conocedor de su sensualidad natural y además, sabía como explotarla; eso lo comprobé durante la noche. Las miradas de todos caían sobre él, tanto chicas como chicos no dejaban de verlo. Sin embargo, no era mi obligación abrirles los ojos a los demás, que hicieran lo que quisieran, pero que a mí no me jodieran con sus miraditas.

Tal como lo imaginé, al día siguiente, Shiryu y Seiya también estaban enterados y se unieron al trío de mal encarados. Simplemente los ignoré para no partiles la cara a los cinco. Claro que mi paciencia no duró tanto y en una de esas asalte a Milo.

-Y a ti, qué coños te pasa? No me digas que estás celosito, bichito? – pregunté con altanería.

-No me jodas, gato! El celoso aquí eres tú… simplemente me jodiste! Estaba por encamarme con el pollo y tú por andar con tus estupideces me fregaste todo el plan – se quejó Milo como si no le diera importancia al asunto.

-Ah sí, claro! – exclamé – no es eso… fui con Shun a un bar y ya. No hicimos nada… además fue tu puñetera culpa por largarte al cine sin mí.

-Sí, te estabas tardando en reclamarme – digo Milo mirándome – recuerda que vinimos juntos pero no revueltos, gato. Haz lo que plazca… pero sólo recuerda que él es intocable.

-Y por qué? Porque lo quieres estrenar tú? – dije en verdad enfadado, si el refrán debería decir que "El bicho cree que todos son de su calaña" – si no te has dado cuenta, Shuncito ya no es un bebé y te aseguro que se le para igual que a todos.

Milo frunció el ceño, también estaba enfadado pero sabía que no podía ponerse a gritar como usualmente lo hacía. Así que después de mantener los labios apretados unos segundos, desvió la mirada.

-Ve a tirártelo entonces… quizá hasta se quiera unir y nos tiramos a los dos hermanos, no?

Estuve a punto de golpear a Milo. Yo no tenía nada que ver con Shun, sólo habíamos salido y ya. Si nos hubiéramos besado tampoco significaría nada, pero bueno… el caso es que yo era el malo del cuento, el lobo que se quiere comer a Caperucita Roja. No contesté más, simplemente no tenía ganas de discutir con Milo o acabaríamos matándonos.

-Aioria-senpai! – Shun llegó sonriente a la sala donde estaba hojeando una revista de videojuegos tratando de entender lo que quería decir.

-Hola – saludé secamente sin quitar la vista de la revista.

-Puedes venir, quiero mostrarte algo – me pidió tímidamente asomándose al pasillo por si alguien venía. - Bueno… puede ser en otra ocasión, pero… ahora me parece más indicado.

Dejé la revista y lo seguí a su habitación. Shun cerró la puerta y las ventanas, luego sacó el violín de su estuche y me miró orgulloso.

-Esta canción la aprendí el sábado pasado – me explicó – dime que tal te suena, sí?

Shun comenzó a tocar una sonata muy fácil y ligerita, no pude reconocer de cual se trataba, pero si pude notar que no había tenido ni un solo error, era bastante hábil con el instrumento y además parecía disfrutarlo. Cuando terminó me miró y sonrió.

-No soy muy bueno aún… pero que te pareció? – preguntó mientras guardaba el violín en el estuche.

-Lo haces bien – lo animé – y por qué cierras todo?

-Yo… bueno… a los demás no les gusta que toque aquí… por eso aproveché la lluvia, opaca un poco el sonido– dijo despreocupadamente – gracias por venir a escuchar.

Asentí sonriéndole y justo iba a salir de la habitación cuando me giré hacia él. Él dio un respingo por mi movimiento violento y me miró con curiosidad.

-Vamos a mojarnos en la lluvia – le dije con una sonrisa pícara – hace cuanto que no lo haces?

-Por diversión… hace mucho – confesó tímidamente y en su expresión pude ver que dudaba un poco, pero después abrió la puerta – el último en llegar es un perdedor!

Y salió corriendo por el pasillo, yo fui detrás de él y casi matamos a Seiya que iba más dormido que despierto, Shiryu nos pegó un grito y Hyoga nos miró mal, pero a ninguno de los dos nos importó.

Nos pusimos a jugar debajo de la lluvia, él se quitó la playera antes de salir de la casa y quedé embelesado cuando vi como las gotas de lluvia empapaban su piel blanca, como se erizaba por el frío roce y también por la alegría, por que sin duda, Shun lo estaba disfrutando. Brincaba de un lado a otro y pisaba los charcos para que salpicara más. Yo lo imité y rápidamente estuvimos los dos disfrutando de esa lluvia fría de verano, que nos refrescaba. Sobre todo empezaba a aclarar mi mente… desde hacía unas semanas sentía que si no tenía un día la sonrisa de Shun el día parecía opaco y ahora lo comprendía… Shun me estaba gustando demasiado y el simple hecho de que fuera "intocable" me frustraba. Me reprimía, sí, pero eso no lo podía soportar por mucho tiempo. Y tanto no lo soporté que en una de esas, Shun pasó a mi lado dando brincos, simplemente lo jalé del brazo para besarlo. Al principio sentí como trató de soltarse, pero luego cedió e incluso me abrazo mientras profundizaba el beso. Sin duda, la experiencia de ese beso es incomparable. De todas las personas que había besado hasta ese momento, ningún beso fue tan dulce y cálido… qué tenía Shun que causaba esa sensación?

Lo fui arrastrando hasta debajo de un árbol y él se dejó llevar. No podía dejar de besarlo y cuando lo puse en contra del tronco húmedo soltó un ligero gemido que me enloqueció. Besé sus labios y su cara, su cuello y hombros y mis manos no podían dejar de acariciarlo. Él se dejaba dócilmente como si no ocurriera nada, como si estuviéramos en un lugar apartado escuchando y sintiendo la lluvia. No me pude contener más, y bajé el cierre de su pantalón para degustar el sabor de su miembro erecto. Empecé a lamerlo. Escuché como gimió y sentí cuando toda su piel se estremeció con mi contacto de saliva caliente en contra del agua fría que recorría todo su cuerpo. No paré hasta que termino en mi boca, dejándome probar su esencia y el excitante sonido de su respiración. Entonces, fue él quien me llevó al cobertizo, oculto de cualquier mirada… aunque a esas alturas ya no me importaba realmente si alguien nos veía, igual y hasta se moría de envidia. En el cobertizo, Shun se recostó y me miró deseoso, aún con la respiración completamente agitada, las mejillas sonrojadas… totalmente entregado a mí. No dudé, entonces, en subir encima de él, terminar de quitarle y quitarme la ropa completamente mojada y entrar en él. Acallé sus gemidos y jadeos con mis besos, puede acariciar todo su cuerpo y guardé en mi memoria cada una de sus expresiones que simplemente dejaban de ver placer y entrega. Cuando me hube descargado, me recosté a su lado y seguí acariciándolo mientras observaba la sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa que tampoco he podido borrar de mi memoria. Lo volví a besar.

-Nos vamos a enfermar – comentó cuando hubo recuperado el aliento.

-Crees? Entonces vayamos adentro – dije mientras le ponía su camisa mojada sobre su cuerpo.

Entramos por otra puerta que Shun me mostró y nos colamos hasta su habitación. Nos metimos a la ducha y yo estaba completamente loco por él. Desquiciado por esa piel blanca, por esa mirada brillante y ese delicioso sabor que sólo Shun tenía. No lo dejé en paz hasta que los dos quedamos exhaustos sobre su cama.

Después de eso, buscaba estar todo el tiempo con Shun, sin embargo, no volví a ponerle un dedo encima, sólo para darle un abrazo de compañerismo o revolver su alborotada cabellera; simplemente adoraba ese movimiento tan usual en él para "arreglar" su cabello y esa mirada de medio enfado que me lanzaba. Durante ese tiempo, Milo estaba enfadado conmigo y como yo también lo estaba con él, no me importó mucho. Hyoga tampoco parecía muy contento y mucho menos Ikki. Pero de igual forma, no era algo que me quitara el sueño. Yo seguía feliz al lado de Shun, simplemente oliendo su aroma y mirando su sonrisa. Como si aquel día de lluvia hubiera sido una puerta que se abrió a otra dimensión y me dejara alcanzar lo inalcanzable. Pero ahora estábamos en la realidad; esa realidad donde Shun era, nuevamente, intocable.

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la Mansión cuando apareció Hyoga con cara de pocos amigos. Pasé a su lado ignorándolo pero él me sujetó por el brazo desafiante.

-Sí? – le pregunté con todo el veneno que pudiera inyectar en mi voz.

-Aléjate de Shun – me ordenó firmemente – no sabes nada… simplemente déjalo.

Fruncí el ceño y me solté del agarre del pato. Lo que me faltaba, que el rusito también estuviera celoso o se portara como el aprendiz del pollo. Me cruce de brazos sin dejar de verlo casi con despreció.

-A ti qué más te da? Eres su novio acaso? – le pregunté sin más.

Hyoga enrojeció y apretó los puños, supe que nada más porque Atenea le había otorgado el don de que una de sus neuronas funcionara no me atacó.

-No, no es mi novio… pero te has de sentir muy orgulloso de habértelo cogido, no? – dijo Hyoga enfadado – te lo digo en serio, aléjate de él.

-Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? – pregunté – sólo porque tú e Ikki dicen? Es que ustedes no saben nada de Shun! Creo que yo lo he conocido más en este mes que lo que ustedes lo han hecho durante toda su vida! – Hyoga me miró asombrado y abrió la boca para decirme algo pero por mi mirada, optó por cerrar el pico dejándome continuar – por qué no dejan que toque el violín por la casa? Acaso no se han dado cuenta que ya no es un niño? Un niño no haría lo que hizo… un niño no se hubiera enfrentado a todo lo que él ha pasado.

-Qué dices? Y te olvidas de nosotros? También pasamos por eso… y es muy diferente la madurez que tengas como caballero a la madurez que tengas en la vida – se defendió Hyoga no pudiendo quedarse callado un segundo más.

-Pues ustedes ninguna de las dos tienen… sólo Shun. Él es el más maduro de todos ustedes y eso lo demuestra con creces!

Hyoga se quedó con la boca abierta por mi afirmación e hizo un gesto de derrota y al mismo tiempo de exasperación.

-Sabes que gatito – me dijo desafiante – piensa lo que quieras… pero si Milo también te dijo que te alejaras de él no creas que es por celos.

El mocoso me enfado y estuve a un segundo de plasmatizarlo, sin embargo me la pensé mejor y opté por pasarlo por alto, no valía la pena hacer nada contra un pobre mocoso inmaduro. Me di la vuelta para regresar a la sala de juegos de donde venía y me topé de frente con Shun, entonces sí no pude evitar abrazarlo aunque él no respondió mi gesto.

-Me puedes acompañar? – me preguntó tímidamente y yo… completamente derretido asentí y fui con él.

Llegamos a la orilla del mar, una bahía escondida de todo ruido, con arena blanca y mar bastante tranquilo, casi sin oleaje. Shun caminó por la playa, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó, luego empezó a apretar la arena con los dedos de los pies. Yo lo imité sentándome a su lado y quitándome los zapatos.

-Este lugar es maravilloso! – exclamé fascinado por la tranquilidad del lugar.

-Sí… lo es.

-Has venido antes? – pregunte sin dejar de ver el horizonte.

-Sí… yo – Shun suspiró y también fijó la vista en el horizonte antes de empezar a hablar tranquilamente – conocí este lugar por Hyoga. Un día buscábamos un lugar pacífico y llegamos aquí. Claro que no veníamos en plan de amigos, verdad? – Shun esbozó una ligera sonrisa y yo no pude articular palabra, Hyoga siempre había estado pululando por doquier y justo en ese momento Shun me decía que había tenido una relación con el pato. Iba a decir algo pero él continuó. – Hyoga y yo… cuando terminaron todas las peleas empezamos a salir. Al principio pensé que mi nii-san se opondría pero no fue así. Entonces no tuvimos ningún problema. Llegó un día en que Hyoga y Seiya fueron al Santuario, yo también iba a ir, pero sucede que me enfermé e Ikki me impidió salir, Shiryu tampoco me dejó salir y el doctor mucho menos. Ese viaje a Grecia fue lo que marcó todo… tú sabes mejor que yo lo que pasó, no es cierto?

Shun giró a verme y esta vez fui yo el que quedé completamente sorprendido y ruborizado. En esa ocasión, apenas seis meses atrás, Milo y yo habíamos hecho lo posible por meternos con los dos bronces y lo habíamos conseguido y no una ni dos veces, sino varias veces. Sin embargo, ni Seiya, ni Hyoga dijeron nada de la relación que había con Shun. Seiya no tenía porque decirlo, claro; pero el pato sí! Entonces me sentí realmente culpable. Si Shun lo sabía era porque alguien se lo había dicho y entonces ahora comprendía lo que seguía. Shun iba a querer saber si lo nuestro había sido también un juego porque no lo había vuelto a tocar.

-Hyoga me lo dijo – aclaró después de un largo silencio – lo aprecié porque eso significaba que había confianza… después de todo, antes de ser amantes somos amigos. Yo pensé que cuando me enterara de algo así utilizaría toda mi fuerza contra Hyoga, simplemente lo eliminaría de la Tierra. Sin embargo, el dolor que se siente es tan grande que ningún sentimiento es suficiente… dolor, tristeza, decepción. Me culpe, porque creo que cuando tu pareja busca algo más en otro alguien es culpa tuya… a ti te falta algo y ya. – Shun me dejó pensando pero no me atreví a decir nada, seguía esperando su pregunta para abrazarlo y decirle que quería estar con él toda mi vida – pensé que Ikki saltaría en mi defensa pero no fue así… entonces me sentí realmente solo y esa soledad sólo me llevó a pasar a otro sentimiento que únicamente me deprimió más. Sentí odio y enojo… todo esto mezclado genera el pensamiento de venganza – me puse alerta y tragué saliva, ahora mi vista se fijaba en Shun y no en el precioso atardecer que dibujaba el delicado perfil del chico – me metí a clases de violín y mentí cuando te dije que no les gustaba que lo tocara… no lo toco frente a ellos por que no puedo… es por Hyoga que estoy en esas clases y lo único que sucede es que los dos acabemos desechos. Lo nuestro terminó y no hay marcha atrás. Somos amigos y estamos mejor así. Empecé a tener muchas actividades para olvidarme de lo que sentía, pero no importaba que hiciera, sólo quería hacerle cobrar a Milo lo que había hecho.

Me mordí los labios. Qué había pasado con el dulce Shun que había visto hacía unas horas. Ese mismo chico que simplemente con sonreírme me iluminaba el día. Ahora parecía tan humano… tan mortal como cualquiera de nosotros. Lleno de sentimientos incomprensibles que pueden taladrar la mente.

-En una ocasión, Hyoga y yo nos enfadamos, no recuerdo porque y dentro de mi enojo se lo dije… le dije que odiaba a Milo… que te odiaba a ti por haber hecho eso… por haberme quitado a la persona que más quería de mis brazos – estuve a punto de replicar algo, pero Shun no me dejó continuó inmediatamente. – Dejé de pensar en eso y lo había conseguido. Sencillamente no iría al Santuario en un buen rato… pero ustedes vinieron. Y volvió a nacer en mí ese sentimiento… y pasó todo entre nosotros… sin embargo… sin embargo, yo no soy así. No puedo ser así y por eso ahora… después de escuchar todo lo que le decías a Hyoga de mí, me sentí terriblemente mal – los ojos de Shun brillaban por las lágrimas, lágrimas que no comprendí de que eran puesto que era él el malo y no yo… yo no sabía ni que pensar. – Me arme de valor y te lo estoy diciendo ahora. Yo… no le quité nada a Milo, simplemente actué como un tonto. No soy maduro, sigo siendo un chiquillo que le encanta que lo mimen… pero al mismo tiempo, me gusta que me den mi lugar. Soy tan caprichoso. Lo siento, Aioria-senpai. Yo… no quería que esto fuera así… sólo quería intentarlo y lo conseguí, pero no es lo que yo imaginé… ni siquiera se acerca. Mucho menos cuando realmente me he encariñado contigo, cuando llegamos tan lejos y… lo hice porque quise y no por venganza.

No sabía que pensar, seguía en shock, entre enfadado, enternecido, confundido. Seguramente Milo ya conocía las intenciones de Shun, Hyoga igual y me lo advirtieron… pero no los escuché. Cómo iba a hacerlo cuando el Shun de mi imaginación es totalmente diferente al que ahora está a mi lado callado, viendo el atardecer y dejando que las lágrimas silenciosas resbalen por su mejilla? No supe que responder, sólo le lancé una mirada de reproche que él no rechazo y me marché de ahí. Empecé a caminar de regreso a la civilización, tratando de despejar mi mente. Pero no podía pensar en nada más que en las palabras de Shun, tan sinceras y duras a la vez. Entonces recordé la caja de su armario, sus movimientos sensuales, lo malo que era para cocinar… todo eso era parte de un ser humano… un ser humano que sentía odio, amor, dolor, alegría. Recordé, entonces, las batallas que habíamos vivido; sus heridas, su sangre cubriendo su cuerpo… ese cuerpo que había tenido un par de veces entre mis brazos de formas tan diferentes, temblando por cosas tan diferentes. Y ese cuerpo no me pareció perfecto… simplemente era el de un chico cualquiera… un humano cualquiera. Entonces, por qué llegué a verlo tan perfecto? Sin duda, porque me fascinó… me encantó conocerlo de esa forma y saber de él.

Contrario a lo que yo mismo pensé, las palabras de Shun me dejaron consternado e incluso me sentí deprimido. No lo podía perdonar por haberme usado de esa manera… pero también yo tenía algo de culpa. Milo y yo teníamos algo de culpa y esto que sucedía era sólo la consecuencia de mis actos.

-Ya despierta, gato! – gruñó Milo dándome un golpe en la cabeza, aprovechó que estaba distraído jugando con una pelota.

-Qué quieres? – pregunté enfadado sin dejar de aventar la pelota al aire.

-El cazador fue cazado, no, gatito? El tímido conejito la ganó la partida al poderoso león. Para la próxima hazme caso. Ese niño no es tan inocente como lo crees – Milo me quitó la pelota aprovechando que iba en caída libre.

Me crucé de brazos suspirando y miré a mi compañero.

-He pensado y me he dado cuenta de una cosa – murmuré lentamente – lo que me tiene así no es el hecho de que él haya o no jugado conmigo… de cualquier forma todo puede quedar en el acostón y ya. No hay ningún sentimiento de por medio – expliqué más para mí que para Milo, aunque me mentía yo mismo – te has puesto a pensar alguna vez que tu desordenada vida puede realmente lastimar a los demás?

Milo arqueó una ceja como si le estuviera preguntando la raíz cuadrada de 20 mil; negué con la cabeza. Obvio que no se había preguntado eso!

-Quizá Hyoga debió decir que estaba con Shun… ese no es problema mío. Pero… nosotros simplemente nos enrollamos con ellos sin saber que sucede. Siempre se pueden negar, aún así… aún así nunca nos preocupamos por eso. Y esto es lo que pasa. Lastimamos personas que no merecen ser lastimadas. Shun no debió ser lastimado.

Milo negó con la cabeza y se levantó arrojándome de regreso la pelota.

-Estás domado, leoncito – me dijo y pude notar cierto tono de enojo o frustración, pero lo ignoré – haz lo que quieras… no importa.

No en vano, Milo es mi mejor amigo, mi compañero en todos los sentidos. A veces puede parecer frío, pero ese "no importa" se puede traducir fácilmente en que pase lo que pase él estará ahí para mí. Milo tampoco me iba a decir directamente las intenciones de Shun, quizá él tampoco las sabía a ciencia cierta, aunque sospechaba algo; Shun siempre tan amable evitaba notablemente a Milo y eso fue algo que no noté hasta después… cuando también me evitó a mí. Los otros cuatro tampoco intervenían, o no mucho, sólo Hyoga que se divertía lanzándome unas miraditas triunfantes que estaban lejos de desquiciarme. Él era el mentiroso y el que había cuerneado a su novio, no yo. Mi consciencia como fuera, estaba tranquila.

Estábamos a dos días para volver a Atenas, a pedir perdón al Patriarca que seguro estaba más cabreado que lo que nadie pudiera imaginar... pero es mejor pedir perdón que permiso. Ese día estaba yo sólo en la casa, no tenía ganas de salir a bobear, realmente estaba agotado de todo lo que pasaba. Shun también estaba en casa, pero era como si no hubiera nadie. Hasta que escuché sus pasitos bajando la escalera y lo vi entrar a la sala donde yo estaba tumbado viendo el techo.

-Aioria-senpai? – me habló tímidamente – tú… tú abriste las cajas de mi armario?

Me incorporé un poco para verlo y le sonreí ampliamente. Él hizo una expresión sorprendida y luego enfadada.

-Qué hiciste con mis cosas? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos, entornando los ojos.

-No me gusta tener competencia, niño, eso es todo – dije despreocupadamente volviendo a ver el techo.

-Qué dices?

Lo miré de reojo y expresión más hermosa no pudo haber tenido. Volví a incorporarme para verlo fijamente.

-Venganza! Me jodes, te jodo, listo! – expliqué pero él seguía con una expresión confundida – escucha niño, tú solito entraste a la jaula del león y para salir no va a ser tan fácil.

Shun se quedó paralizado, con sus enormes ojos muy abiertos. Ni siquiera dejé que reaccionara, lo tomé del brazo y lo jalé con fuerza para que cayera completamente sobre mí.

-A… Aioria-senpai! – dijo tratando de soltarse, completamente rojo.

-Qué pasó? Te doy miedo? Shun… un niño nunca actuaría como tú actuaste y ahora, te metiste a un juego de adultos que tienes que resolver como tal.

Me giré y fue Shun el que quedó debajo de mí. Sentía nuevamente su cuerpo temblando debajo de mí, pero no me importó. Me acerqué a él, pero no lo toqué, ni lo besé, sólo lo miraba fijamente.

-No te dejaré ir tan fácil – susurré en su oído – qué dices, Shun? Te quedarías conmigo?

Ahora estoy en el aeropuerto con Milo. Él tiene una cara de enfado y observa a su alrededor con sus lentes oscuros. Yo no puedo quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro y constantemente veo los horarios de las pantallas. No falta mucho. Entonces, me levanto y lo veo. Mi sonrisa se hace más grande y él no tarda en llegar a mis brazos. Milo simplemente se encoje de hombros antes de agarrar las maletas del suelo.

-Muévanse ya… dan vergüenza! – dijo enfadado Milo.

Yo sonrío y agarro la otra maleta con una mano, mientras que con mi brazo libre, abrazo por los hombros a mi nuevo tesoro. Shun… el conejo que le quitó la espina al león y con esto, lo domó. Esa espina que no veía porque estaba profundamente enterrada en mi corazón; sin embargo él la vio y logró sacarla de la mejor forma que se puede acabar con un engreído; un poco de su misma medicina. Y sí, aunque me enfadé y aunque no quise saber nada de él… finalmente logró conquistarme. Me di cuenta de que simplemente no podía vivir sin su sonrisa, ni sus ojos, ni su sinceridad.

-En qué piensas? – me pregunta mientras caminamos entre la gente en el bullicioso aeropuerto.

-En ti – respondo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Él se sonríe tímidamente como siempre lo hace.

_I won't hesitate no more  
No more it cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours*_

CHIBI-STAR**

5-sep-07


	5. IRREVERSIBLE

El tiempo es completamente irreversible y tenemos que aprender a los cambios que éste nos trae. Shiryu siempre ha estado enamorado de Shun, pero ahora descubre que lo que él recordaba de Shun se ha desvanecido por completo. ¿Acaso el amor de Shiryu es tan mediocre que estos cambios le afectarán? ¿Renunciará por completo a los sentimientos que tenía guardados desde hace tiempo?

* * *

IRREVERSIBLE

Regresar al lugar de mi infancia, a ese lugar que más que buenos recuerdos sólo evocaba los malos, fue una tarea difícil, pero lo hice por él; porque sabía que él estaba ahí, quizá con el mismo sentimiento hacía ese lugar, pero finalmente ahí, soportando la carga emocional que tenía esa casa.

El taxi se detuvo y me incliné un poco para poder ver la fachada de la casa tan conocida, no había cambiado nada y obviamente, con sólo dos personas ahí adentro parecía deshabitada, bajé del taxi y llamé a la puerta; todos renunciamos a tener una llave de este lugar. Como lo imaginé, Tatsumi abrió la puerta y la cara de asombró que mostró me hizo sonreír levemente, lo saludé y pregunté por él.

-Shiryu, qué sorpresa! – exclamó bajando elegantemente por las escaleras con su sonrisa característica.

Me quedé en el recibidor pasmado, también sonriendo y observando como la delicada figura de Shun bajaba ágilmente las escaleras para después darme un afectuoso abrazo que correspondí aspirando el olor dulzón de mi compañero de batallas.

-Pensé que te quedarías en China por siempre – dijo soltándose del abrazo y cargando mi maleta – ven, te llevaré a tu habitación, sigue como la dejaste!

Asentí y seguí a Shun que nada más por el peso de la maleta no iba dando brincos por el pasillo.

-Cuándo tiempo te quedarás? – preguntó animoso dejando la maleta a un lado de la cama.

-Supongo que ya para siempre – respondí sonriéndole, incluso sonreí mucho más cuando el efusivo Andrómeda se me colgó del cuello – Shun… tranquilo!

-Lo siento… es que en verdad me da mucho gusto que por fin alguien se venga a vivir conmigo… no es nada divertido estar en esta casota yo solito – dijo con sinceridad, la mirada brillante y un pucherito gracioso.

Shun me dejó sólo en la habitación para que pudiera acomodarme y descansar un rato, él tenía un par de cosas que hacer pero regresaría para cenar juntos. Seguramente como a todos, ver sonreír a Shun me embriagaba de su alegría. Me tumbé en la cama pensando en las esmeraldas brillantes que Shun tiene por ojos, en su piel de porcelana y su olor delicioso.

Olor delicioso… eso fue lo que me despertó después de no sé cuanto tiempo, quizá unas dos horas. A pesar de estar en "casa" no me sentía como tal, así que me lavé la cara y me cambie de ropa antes de bajar a cenar con Shun, que muy seguramente era el olor que había percibido.

-Shun… qué haces? – pregunté entrando a la cocina.

-Cocinando la cena – respondió sonriendo mientras metía una gran cacerola al horno.

-Y por qué tanto? Sólo somos nosotros dos – dije confundido de ver el tiradero que tenía Shun en la cocina y la enorme cantidad de comida que estaba preparando.

-No es mucho… es que lleva muchos ingredientes – rió Shun divertido – ve a sentarte y en un momento voy.

Me encogí de hombros e hice lo que Shun me pedía, decidí ir a la sala de televisión y tumbarme a ver algo, miré alrededor hasta toparme con una fotografía sobre una mesita. Me acerqué para verla y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que era una fotografía en la que estábamos nosotros cinco justo antes de ir a nuestro lugar de entrenamiento. Pude ver la cara sonriente de Seiya, la seriedad de Hyoga alternada con una mirada triste, Ikki sonreía apretando los labios y Shun estaba a su lado, colgado de su brazo, pero con una enorme sonrisa tímida, yo… yo me veía ridículo con los brazos cruzados y la mirada pedida porque ni siquiera estaba viendo a la cámara.

-Encontré esa foto en el sótano – dijo la voz de Shun detrás de mí.

-Bajaste al sótano? – pregunté asombrado recordando las veces que Jabu y los otros habían encerrado ahí al pequeño Shun.

-Sí… bien armado con un bat y una lámpara – respondió el chico sonriendo – Shiryu, en serio no voy a tenerle miedo a un sótano después de ver a los ojos al señor de la muerte.

Reí divertido por las palabras de Shun y revolví sus cabellos, él siguió riendo.

-De hecho hay muchas cosas muy interesantes allá abajo – aseguró el chico con los ojos brillando como si en verdad fuera un tesoro que nos pudiera hacer millonarios.

-Ya me lo enseñarás después – dije sin quitar mi sonrisa y volviendo a mirar la foto – a penas y recuerdo este momento… me veo tan huraño.

-Yo creo que te ves bien… tú y Hyoga siempre han sido serios y mi nii-san sólo "sonrió" porque le pedí que lo hiciera.

Shun en verdad seguía siendo totalmente adorable. Su sonrisa, sus gestos, su forma de moverse, sólo que ya no tenía esa timidez de antes, ahora se movía con más soltura e incluso de una forma seductora, que muy seguramente ni siquiera sabía de eso, simplemente era él.

A pesar de tantas batallas, Shun seguía feliz, él nunca perdía esa esperanza que fue lo que nos llegó a salvar en el Inframundo, él seguía con su inocencia y alegría. Era el mismo Shun que siempre quise, el mismo Shun inalcanzable para mí.

-Shiryu, vamos a cenar – me dijo jalándome del brazo y llevándome a la cocina.

La cena en verdad resultó deliciosa, siempre dudé de las capacidades culinarias de Shun, aún recuerdo que en varias ocasiones casi quemaba la cocina, hace mucho tiempo cuando todos vivíamos aquí.

-Qué pasó con Shunrei? – preguntó el curioso conejito.

-Se casó con otro chico – respondí sonriéndole.

-Ay… lo siento, Shiryu… creo que tú…

-No, para nada Shun. Ella es mi hermanita – le explicqué sin entender realmente el por qué – ella merecía un chico como con el que se casó y yo me quedé más tranquilo. Es por eso que pude regresar.

Shun sonrió levantando la copa y pidiendo que brindáramos por estar juntos otra vez.

-Y dime, Shun… qué haces? – pregunté deseando saber sus actividades e ir pensando a lo que yo me iba a dedicar el resto de mis días.

-En la mañana voy a la universidad, en la tarde a clases de pintura y música y por la noche llegó a dormir – dijo rápidamente Shun.

-Vaya… tengo que ver que hacer para no interferir en tu vida ocupada – observé riendo.

-Qué tontería! Estás en tu casa, Shiryu, puedes hacer lo que quieras – respondió amablemente Shun.

Durante la cena también me enteré de más cosas de Shun, yo estuve la mayor parte de la velada callado, escuchándolo, parecía que el chico llevaba años sin hablar con nadie y no le paraba la boca, hubo un momento en que incluso me sentí un poco mareado, pero por el simple hecho de escucharlo y disfrutar de cada uno de sus gestos no me importó tampoco en absoluto el hecho de estar completamente agotado. Me contó que Ikki sólo iba a pasar una temporada en verano y en invierno a la mansión, justo en la temporada que él estaba de vacaciones en la universidad, por cierto me asombró el hecho que el chico estuviera a punto de graduarse. Hyoga llamaba una vez al mes y Seiya se apareció una vez en primavera… y sí… durante los dos años que no estuve aquí nunca llamé, sólo mandé una carta para su cumpleaños y fue todo. Ahora me arrepiento porque el pequeño me lo reprocha cariñosamente diciendo que lo tenía abandonado… pero si supiera que sólo pensaba en él, seguro que no diría nada.

Desperté cerca del mediodía, normalmente no duermo tanto pero el viaje me tenía agotado. Me sentía más descansado pero sin ganas de hacer nada. Bajé a desayunar después de desperezarme un poco. Tatsumi me dijo que Shun volvería al atardecer y luego se fue a hacer sus cosas; por su tono supe que no se llevaba con Shun y sólo cruzaban las palabras que necesitaban. Me resultó obvio pues cuando éramos niños, Tatsumi le hizo pasar muchos ratos malos a Shun y a Ikki, creo que más que a ninguno de nosotros y no creo que ahora le gustara tener que vivir para el servicio de Shun, sin embargo las órdenes de Saori se cumplen y Shun no es vengativo, así que no molesta más que lo necesario al mayordomo.

Después del desayuno me tumbé en el sofá a ver nada en el televisor, luego decidí ir a nadar un rato, en verdad no me apetecía salir de la casa, al menos no ese día. Estuve perdiendo el tiempo todo el día y entendí porque Shun se había puesto tantas actividades, en verdad vivir en esa casona en soledad era bastante aburrido. Me dio curiosidad recorrer todas las recámaras y me llevé la sorpresa de encontrarlos todos tal y como eran, además de estar limpias. Sobre la cama de Ikki había un par de suéteres que seguramente había dejado en su última visita; el cuarto de Hyoga aún conservaba los postres de sus grupos de rock favoritos y había una chamarra negra en la silla del escritorio; la habitación de Seiya tenía unas cuantas revistas aventadas en un rincón y sobre el buró una fotografía de él y Shun pescando en la bahía. Todo eso me trajo mucha melancolía y no comprendí como Shun podía vivir ahí; otra razón para nunca estar en casa. La habitación de Andrómeda era el del fondo, siempre había sido esa; me entró una enorme curiosidad y seguramente Shun no se enfadaría si echaba un vistazo a su recámara. Entré y me sentí realmente decepcionado y sorprendido; pensé que encontraría todo en orden pero no fue así: la cama sin tender, ropa aventada en un rincón, polvo en todos los muebles, discos esparcidos en el suelo, en otra esquina hojas y hojas, algunas con escritos y otras hechas bolas, me acerqué a abrir la cortina que no permitía pasar la luz y mi turbación fue mayor al descubrir que las cortinas no se abrían. Shun odiaba los lugares oscuros… o eso recordaba, también odiaba el desorden o quizá ya no. Con total decepción salí de la habitación y me recosté en el sofá para leer un libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca.

Shun llegó después de las diez de la noche. Traía el cabello alborotado y una gran sonrisa, aventó la mochila al sillón y se dejó caer sobre la alfombra, estirándose como gato.

-Cómo estás? – preguntó amablemente.

-Aburrido como ostra – contesté cerrando el libro.

-Debiste salir a dar una vuelta – sugirió el chico – hace un poco de frío pero el mar se ve precioso – continuó con un tono soñador, muy propio de él, con la mirada perdida en el techo.

-Quizá mañana lo haga – respondí sonriendo – tú dónde estabas? Tatsumi me dijo que volverías al atardecer.

-Tuve una cita – Shun se sentó y me miró sonriente.

-Ya veo… y es linda? – me atreví a preguntar sintiendo una punzada en el corazón.

-Linda? – Shun soltó una carcajada – no salgo con chicas, Shiryu, creo que ya lo sabías, no? – dijo levantándose y quitando la mochila del sillón para ocupar ese lugar – y no, no es lindo. Ya llevaba rato insistiéndome, acepté pero al final resultó igual que todos, quieren sexo a la primera.

Sus palabras me turbaron, al que Shun que yo recordaba se ruborizaba con el simple hecho de hablar de cualquier tema que llevara a una relación amorosa o sexual entre dos personas, desde la palabra "cita" hasta "sexo" y obviamente, tampoco hablaba tan abiertamente de sus inclinaciones. Recordé las incontables veces que Seiya se divertía diciendo todo el léxico sexual nada más para molestar a Andrómeda y como Hyoga aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para rozar coquetamente cualquier parte del cuerpo de Shun para provocar el mismo efecto y ver como las mejillas del tímido Andrómeda se iban tiñendo de un rojo carmesí. Pero esta vez, había hablado con tal naturalidad que no pude evitar ser yo el que me sonrojara un poco. Shun se sonrió pero no insistió en el tema, encendió el televisor y dijo que estaría viendo el aparatejo por un rato mientras le daba sueño. Yo me levanté y me fui a dormir, aunque realmente estuve dando vueltas en la cama hasta que escuché los pasos ligeros de Shun por el pasillo.

¿Qué le había pasado a nuestro tierno Shun? El hecho de haberse quedad solo en Japón le había ayudado positivamente quitándole la timidez, pero había cosas que no me gustaban y que no deseaba que se perdieran en Shun, entre ellas su rubor inocente, el orden, el gusto de que el sol lo despertara golpeando en su ventana dejando pasar su luz por las cortinas. Pequeños detallitos que en verdad hacían de Shun un ser divino pero parecía que ahora se iba haciendo más humano. Y yo quería a ese Shun divino, tan perfecto y angelical, con esa capacidad de amar y de no perder la esperanza que ninguno de nosotros tenía… ese es el Shun que a mi me gustaba y el que estaba descubriendo me turbaba.

II

El fin de semana, Shun me pidió quedarnos en la mansión y descansar, yo estaba más que harto de estar encerrado ahí pero el prometió que al día siguiente saldríamos, acepté sólo para estar a su lado por primera vez todo un día desde que llegué de China. Después del desayuno y de perder un rato viendo televisión, fuimos al gimnasio a entrenar un poco, para mi sorpresa Shun aún no perdía la condición y podía esquivar ágilmente mis golpes; él no me atacaba, pero cuando lo hizo fue un movimiento rápido que me hizo caer en la lona. Shun se acercó a mi preocupado y yo aproveché para jalarlo y hacerle cosquillas por todo su cuerpo.

-Regla uno… no tienes que preocuparte por tu enemigo, Shun – dije dejándolo en paz – después de tanto no has aprendido eso.

-Pero tú no eres mi enemigo – dijo con los ojos brillantes – en serio pensé que te había lastimado.

Le sonreí y le hice saber que todo estaba bien. Agotados por el entrenamiento decidimos ir a darnos un chapuzón a la alberca. Yo no sé que tanto hizo Shun que tardó en aparecer por ahí, pero cuando lo hizo en verdad se veía hermoso; llevaba el cabello en una coleta baja y el traje de baño le quedaba perfecto, lo que se me hizo extraño es que llevara una camiseta encima, no dejando ver su pecho níveo. Me zambullí en el agua y antes de que yo saliera a la superficie, Shun ya estaba a mi lado sin haber sumergido aún la cabeza.

-Sólo así? – pregunté antes de sumergirlo por la fuerza y dejarlo salir para ver como el agua recorría su rostro y él hacía un puchero de enfado – no te enfades… si nos metemos a la alberca es para estar mojados, no es cierto?

-Sí, creo que sí – respondió Shun con una sonrisa y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el chico ya estaba sujeto a mí enredando sus piernas por mi cintura – pero tengo pereza de flotar.

-No seas así! – dije tratando de quitármelo, más por evitar que todo mi cuerpo reaccionara desfavorablemente.

-No quiero! – gritó Shun sonriendo y abrazándose más a mí.

Cansado de forcejear con él por quitármelo de encima, acepté tenerlo sobre mí y él sonrió triunfante, pero aproveché que estaba así para sumergirme con todo y Shun.

Cuando salimos a la superficie, él empezó a toser, al parecer no le di tiempo de tomar aire y entre sus toses, se quitaba el cabello de la cara.

-Qué malo eres! – se quejó.

-Lo siento – respondí riendo quitándome yo también los mechones de la cara.

No supe en que momento fue que Shun comenzó a acariciar mi rostro y él mismo quitó los mechones de mi rostro con delicadeza e interés. Al notar mi mirada fija en él se sonrojó y sólo sonrió tímidamente. Justo esa expresión que adoraba de él, me moví para recargar su espalda contra la pared de la alberca y sin poder soportar más su cercanía lo besé. Él contestó hábilmente a mi torpe beso, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y hundiendo su lengua en mi boca. Me sorprendió que supiera como mover la lengua y los labios, como había profundizado el beso y como en unos minutos su boca ya no estaba en la mía, sino que recorría todo mi cuello… no me molestaba, simplemente me sorprendió ya que yo esperaba que se quedara paralizado. Así de rápido como empezó, Shun se detuvo nervioso.

-Vamos a comer algo, sí? – preguntó aún abrazado a mí.

Asentí y salimos de la alberca. Yo tenía un nudo en la cabeza, no sabía que había pasado y no sabía como reaccionar, pero Shun parecía que lo tenía todo planeado porque sugirió que fuéramos a darnos un baño y luego comeríamos; como yo no entendía realmente lo que pasaba obedecí a Shun. Comimos en silencio más que nada porque yo aún no hallaba ninguna palabra que decir.

-Ocurre algo? – preguntó de repente Shun.

-No, nada – le sonreí sin saber realmente si lo había convencido, porque él simplemente se encogió de hombros y llevó los platos a la cocina.

Una fuerza me hizo levantarme e ir tras él, cundo vi que había puesto los trastes en la lavadora lo abracé por la cintura y comencé a besar su cuello lentamente, Shun se dejó e incluso movió su cabeza para que yo tuviera más espacio.

-Vemos una película? – susurró acariciando mi mejilla.

-Sí, está bien.

En pocos minutos y a pesar de haber comido bien, los dos estábamos tumbados en el sofá con un gran plato de palomitas y refrescos y Shun recostado en mis piernas y yo acariciando sus cabellos. Yo pensaba que Shun me iba a martirizar con sus películas infantiles que le gustaban, pero por el contrario, puso una muy buena película de cine de arte que, de no ser porque Shun estaba sobre mis piernas, hubiera estado al borde del asiento. Debo admitir que también me sentía feliz de poder compartir así con Shun… sin habernos dicho nada simplemente sentí que nos pertenecíamos, finalmente Shun estaba conmigo y eso me emocionaba, ya no era el chico inalcanzable; ahora los dos podíamos estar juntos porque no había ni habría nadie más en un buen tiempo.

Cuando terminó la película y las palomitas y el refresco, Shun se incorporó y volvió a besarme, yo correspondí y lo atraje más a mí pasando mis manos por su nuca…no supe en que momento pero cuando reaccioné, Shun estaba bajo mi cuerpo, totalmente agitado y sonrojado, yo tenía mis manos debajo de su camisa y no dejaba de besar su cuello, en mi entrepierna podía sentir el miembro hinchado de Shun.

-Vamos arriba – sugirió Shun en un gemido ahogado y levantándolo en mis brazos lo llevé hasta mi habitación.

Me dejé caer con él sobre la cama y continué besándolo, Shun soltaba ligeros gemiditos e intentaba desabrochar mi camisa china y, al logarlo, acarició lentamente todo mi pecho. Yo logré deshacerme de su playera y recorrí todo su pecho con mi lengua, con besos y pequeños mordiscos que hacían a Shun temblar y le erizaban la piel. Llegué a su costado y me detuvo al ver una cicatriz profunda.

-Y esto? – pregunté acariciando con mi dedo la cicatriz.

-Ah… bueno… - Shun se ruborizó por completo – fue con Poseidón… un ataque de Io… -me explicó rápidamente.

-No sabía que la tuvieras – regresé a su cara para volver a besarlo.  
-Nadie lo sabe – respondió acomodándose bajo mi cuerpo.

Shun volvió a besarme con pasión y nuevamente me perdí en todo el deseo que sentía… pero no dejaba de asombrarme la habilidad de Shun para acomodarse a mi cuerpo, para deshacerse de mis ropas, para saber donde y como tocar; realmente me estaba sacando de mí, pero no opuse resistencia. Disfrute cada beso, cada caricia; disfrute más cuando me sentí dentro de él, ver su rostro totalmente sonrojado y agitado, escuchar cada uno de sus gemidos que se unían al unísono con los míos, sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y sus brazos aferrándose a mi espalda, sentí todo el calor que producía su cuerpo.

Nos quedamos dormidos con nuestros cuerpos enredados, yo tardé un poco más en conciliar el sueño, me entretuve unos minutos viendo a Shun dormido entre mis brazos y haciéndome a la idea de que eso era real, que finalmente podía estar con Shun aunque ninguno de los dos habíamos pronunciado la palabra amor… pero no era necesario, ambos nos entregamos uno al otro y sentimos el amor recorrer cada una de nuestras venas.

Al día siguiente desperté aún un poco aturdido. No esperaba ver el cuerpo desnudo de Shun a mi lado y separándome lentamente de él me fui a bañar. Él me había prometido ir a pasear, pero supuse que tendría que esperar a que él despertara y no me atreví a despertarlo; no recordaba que pareciera un niño… simplemente era encantador.

Salimos tan pronto como Shun estuvo listo. Recordaba que Shun solía despertar temprano pero despertó hasta después de las diez de la mañana, quizá estaba agotado por la noche anterior. Lo extraño fue que sólo me sonrío, no dijo nada del tema y ni siquiera me abrazó, mucho menos me besó. Yo tampoco lo busqué, así que sin más subimos al BMW azul de Shun.

-Shiryu, conoces el museo de arte moderno de Japón? – preguntó mientras conducía con habilidad el automóvil.

-No… nunca he ido – dije mirándolo con un poco de reproche, llevaba dos años sin venir a Japón y cuando vivía aquí no había tiempo para pasear.

-Entonces, vamos! – dijo y giró violentamente en una esquina para meterse por unas callecitas estrechas rápidamente.

-Shun… deberías bajar la velocidad – dije apretando mis manos en el asiento.

-No… faltan diez minutos… no alcanzaremos – respondió sonriéndome.

En menos de diez minutos ya estábamos frente al museo, Shun había tomado mi mano y me había llevado corriendo hasta la taquilla donde teníamos que comprar los boletos par entrar.

-Hola! – saludó sonriente al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador.

-Shun! Qué milagro! – exclamó el hombre pelirrojo pellizcando la mejilla de mi amigo.

-Hideki, él es Shiryu – me presentó Shun guiñándole coquetamente el ojo al otro tipo, yo le sonreí de mala gana e incliné la cabeza.

-Mucho gusto, Shiryu. Soy Hideki Amano – dijo estirando su mano y no tuve de otra más que responder al gesto. Por alguna extraña razón, el sujeto no me agradaba, mucho menos como trataba a Shun con tanta familiaridad.

-Ya es tu hora de salir, verdad? – preguntó Shun colgándose del brazo de Hideki.

-Así es… aquí están los boletos, Shun – el hombre le dio los boletos y me sonrió amablemente – después nos arreglamos – Hideki volvió a acariciar las mejillas de Shun y él se veía feliz ante ese juego de coqueteo.

-Pero quiero un guía y tú eres el mejor – Shun hizo uso de sus ojitos de borrego que siempre enternecían a cualquier persona.

Hideki alegó que tenía un par de cosas que hacer, pero Shun insistió y el hombre finalmente aceptó. El museo en verdad resultó interesante y las explicaciones que daba Hideki eran exactas, pero no estaba poniendo atención, más bien me molestaba el hecho de que fuera tan familiar con Shun, se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba, enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de Andrómeda… todo como un vil flirteo que no estaba de humor para soportar. Además… dónde estaba el cariñoso Shun que tuve ayer? Durante todo el trayecto no me miró, tampoco me abrazó, por el contrario parecía que Hideki era más interesante que yo. Sentí una punzada… yo esperaba que entre nosotros hubiera algo y no un simple acostón, pero creí que estaba equivocado. Cuando terminó el tour por el museo agradecí a todos los dioses olímpicos por darme paciencia y porque mi suplicio había terminado.

-Pequeño… nos vemos luego – dijo Hideki despidiéndose de nosotros – un placer Shiryu.

-Mucho gusto – dije para sacar la tensión de tener apretada la mandíbula.

-Nos vemos luego entonces, Hideki – terció Shun dándole un afectuoso abrazo al hombre – luego te pago – y guiñó el ojo antes de jalarme para continuar con nuestro domingo.

Después del museo fuimos a comer algo, Shun me llevó a un restaurante muy lujoso y yo me pregunté de dónde sacaría dinero para pagar eso, seguro que su herencia de caballero ateniense no daba para tanto, al menos la mía no. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, un chico de ojos azules, muy blanco y cabello negro se acercó a nosotros y saludó afectuosamente a Shun, incluso más que el guía del museo. Shun me volvió a presentar amablemente y el tipo, que por cierto, no recuerdo su nombre, pareció asombrado y me sonrió cordialmente antes de decir un "lo mismo de siempre" e irse.

-Me quieres decir qué es lo mismo de siempre? – pregunté curioso a Shun que vestía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y parecía sumamente orgulloso de estar ahí.

-Ya verás… y te gustará – respondió Andrómeda con liviandad antes de dar un sorbito al vaso con agua.

"Lo de siempre" resultó ser una ensalada gigante con camarones, realmente fue delicioso y comprendí porque Shun se mantenía con su cuerpo delgado y bien formado. En verdad el pequeño sabía como crecer en todos los sentidos, pero aún estaba esa ligera sombra que empezaba a decepcionarme. El mesero resultó ser más empalagoso que el guía del museo, aunque eso sí, quizá más cortés porque se la pasaba disculpándose conmigo cuando alguna de sus caricias se sobrepasaba, provocando el sonrojo de Shun. La cuenta volvió a cargarse a un "luego te pago" y un guiño coqueto antes de salir del restaurante. Así terminó mi segunda agonía de ver como Shun flirteaba con el meserucho.

Fuimos al cine y pensé que ahí finalmente podría convivir con Shun sin tener que ver a ninguno de sus conocidos, pero estaba equivocado. Andrómeda se dirigió a la taquilla de "cliente distinguido" y el moreno que estaba ahí no perdió el tiempo para darle un par de besos en la mejilla a Shun. Me crucé de brazos tratando de seguir con mi temple, ya era demasiado y mi paciencia se estaba agotando. Cómo Shun podía hacer eso? Me llegó la idea de que sólo había estado conmigo para tener diversión ayer que no había salido. Me sentía usado y en verdad que la película no la disfruté. Me crucé de brazos y no quise hablar más con Shun, él tampoco me habló.

Al llegar a casa mi cabeza no podía más. Me sentía decepcionado, confundido, el Shun que había visto a lo largo del día, no era el pequeño Shun que recordaba. Mi Shun era cariñoso y tímido, se ruborizaba ante el primer roce de cualquier persona ajena; no era el chico que todos conocían y no pude evitar sentirme celoso. Nadie tenía derecho a conocer a nuestro Shun, ese niño era nuestro, toda esa ternura y amabilidad, ese brillo de sus ojos sólo nos pertenecía a nosotros… a mí… más que a nadie a mí! Acaso en verdad merecía esto? Dónde estaba la entrega del día anterior? Si Shun pretendía usarme de su juguete estaba muy equivocado. Me disculpé con él con el pretexto de ir a dormir, pero la verdad era que necesitaba pensar y asimilar lo que ocurría ahí, lo que ocurría con Shun.

-Espera, Shiryu – dijo con su voz amable y un dejó de tristeza – me gustaría hablar contigo.

-No, Shun – respondí tajante sin saber realmente porque de repente perdía toda mi paciencia, ignorando la mirada confundida de las pupilas cristalinas del chico – estoy totalmente decepcionado. Qué pretendías? Fui tu maldito juguete por una noche, no? No sabía que te gustaba tener una vida sexual tan activa! Y de una vez te lo digo, te vas alejando de mí… lo que haces es denigrante!

Los ojos de Shun me seguían viendo, turbados y poco a poco aguándose ante cada palabra que salía de mis labios, sin embargo continué con mis palabras envenenadas.

-No eres justo, Shun. Qué hiciste de ti? En verdad me has decepcionado… lo creí de todos menos de ti.

Tras dicho eso, subí a mi habitación dejando a Shun con la palabra en la boca. Apreté la almohada contra mi cara y deje que toda mi frustración saliera en sollozos. Qué había pasado con mi Shun? Mi pequeño niño que antes de hacer cualquier cosa le importaba más la de los demás… mi niño inocente que creía en los cuentos de hadas y príncipes azules. Pero era culpa de todos nosotros, todos lo habíamos abandonado, era obvio que buscara refugio en algo, pero no era justo que lo encontrara en acostarse sin ton ni son con quien se le pusiera enfrente. Qué había de la literatura, la pintura, la música? Por qué tenía que hacer todo eso? Por qué se había burlado así de mí? No era justo cuando yo lo amaba tanto… pero ese era nuestro destino, nosotros nunca podríamos estar juntos y sería mejor irme haciendo a la idea de que lo pasado el día anterior no se repetiría jamás.

Al día siguiente Shun y yo no cruzamos palabra, pensé que él se interesaría en hablar del asunto, pero no fue así… quizá porque no había nada que contradijera lo que yo había dicho.

III

Había pasado una semana desde que Shun y yo discutimos. Imaginé que Shun trataría de arreglar las cosas pero no lo hizo, tampoco cambió su rutina, seguía regresando a casa después de las diez de la noche y yéndose temprano. Yo no soporté más estar encerrado y había conseguido distraerme yendo al puerto por las tarde; me sentía mal, aún deseaba tanto a Shun, quería hablar con él, lo necesitaba y me sorprendí de lo orgulloso que puedo ser.

Entré al cuarto de la televisión con un café en la mano, dispuesto a ver mi programa matutino pero me llevé una enorme sorpresa al encontrarme con Ikki.

-I… Ikki! Desde cuándo estás aquí? – pregunté sentándome en el sillón ya que el Fénix ocupaba todo el sofá.

-Llegamos en la madrugada – respondió secamente.

Llegamos? Antes de que pudiera preguntar quiénes, Seiya entró dando brincos con su consola de videojuegos.

-Te dije que la había dejado aquí! – dijo a Ikki – hola, Shiryu!

-Tienes dos segundos para quitar tu molesto cuerpo de enfrente – gruñó Ikki.

Seiya simplemente le sonrió cariñosamente y obedeció sentándose en el suelo para acomodar su consola. Yo seguía en silencio, ninguno de los dos eran tan huraños… mucho menos conmigo. Me pregunté si Shun habría salido ya, aunque era sábado seguramente tendría alguna cita, además que hacía lo posible por no estar en casa; aunque debería estar con Ikki. Justo iba a preguntar por él cuando escuché su voz en el pasillo.

-Hola, Hyoga!

Ahora también el Cisne… todos habían decidido volver justo ahora! Hyoga contestó el saludo y claramente pude escuchar como tronaba un beso.

-Buenos días, Shiryu – saludó el rubio entrando a la sala.

-Seiya, vas a joder otra vez la tele, conecta eso en tu cuarto – dijo Shun directamente, aún traía el pijama y no pareció asombrarse por la presencia de los otros tres.

-No hay problema, Shun! Te juro que la dejo como siempre – respondió el Pegaso sonriéndole amablemente.

-De una vez le digo que yo voy a ver mi programa de las doce – anuncié para que Seiya se fuera haciendo a la idea que no jugaría hasta después de que yo viera la tele.

-Las doce? – Shun levantó la mirada y vio el reloj – mierda!

Shun salió corriendo y en pocos minutos salía por la puerta como bólido. Quizá tendría una cita o algo, me sentí un poco celoso y lo oculté dando un sorbo a mi café.

Seiya intentó preparar una comida alegando que había estado practicando, pero finalmente acabamos pidiendo algo a domicilio y no supimos nada de Shun. Hyoga se había ido a dormir temprano, según él estaba agotado, pero seguramente estaba encerrado en su habitación perdiendo tiempo en la internet; Seiya e Ikki habían salido a divertirse, diciendo que tanto el Cisne como yo, éramos muy aburridos. Yo me quedé en casa terminando el libro que llevaba toda la semana leyendo, acompañándome de un delicioso vino tinto que encontré en la cava. Escuché cuando Shun llegó después de la media noche, se asombró de verme despierto pero no me habló, simplemente siguió su camino, yo me levanté y fui detrás de él hasta alcanzarlo en las escaleras.

-Espera! – dije sosteniéndolo del brazo.

-Qué quieres? – preguntó violentamente clavando sus pupilas verdes sobre mí.

-Dónde estuviste?

-Por ahí, no te importa – contestó con cero cortesía y notablemente enfadado – ya no tengo 14 años, Shiryu! Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana como siempre… no pueden venir y pretender manejar mi vida… ninguno de ustedes!

Tenía razón, pero algo estaba alterando mis nervios; no supe si fueron los labios enrojecidos de Shun, su mirada furiosa, o los efectos del alcohol en mi cuerpo, pero atraje a mi compañero, apretándolo fuertemente entre mis brazos y busqué sus labios para besarlos. Shun forcejeó, pero yo no lo solté, por el contrario, traté de mover mis manos para recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Shiryu… detente! – suplicó alejando su cara de la mía.

-ASÍ QUERÍA ENCONTRARTE LAGARTIJA! – gritó la voz enfurecida de Ikki.

Me quedé paralizado y Shun aprovechó para soltarse, miró a Seiya, a su hermano y luego a mí.

-No hagas drama, nii-san… estoy bien – dijo con la respiración agitada y luego se marchó a su habitación.

Ikki se tranquilizó y Seiya me sonrío tímidamente… simplemente me sentí fatal… qué había pasado conmigo? De repente sólo quería poseer el cuerpo de Shun, sentirlo estremecer entre mis brazos… simplemente quería todo con él en ese momento, nuevamente quería ser parte de él… pero no le pregunté, me había comportado como un salvaje.

Como era de esperarse, no sólo tenía el desprecio de Shun sino también de Ikki y alguna que otra mirada roñosa de Hyoga; el único que actuaba normal era Seiya y supe que lo hacía sólo para controlar un poco la situación. Aún seguía la idea en mi cabeza de porqué Shun no se había dejado besar y había huido de mí. Quizá había tenido demasiado sexo en todo el día y por eso se veía fatigado. Quizá las cosa habían quedado claras entre nosotros y mi "no" pasado era un "no" definitivo… al menos para él, porque yo no deseaba eso… yo en verdad quería a Shun… llegó a un punto en el que no me importó más que se acostara conmigo o con otros 20, simplemente lo necesitaba. También quería saber el motivo por el que Hyoga e Ikki eran tan huraños conmigo, era como si de repente no formara parte de ahí. Seguramente haber desaparecido por dos años dejaba ahora su rastro y en verdad ya no encajaba ahí.

Seiya jugaba con su consola de videojuegos mientras yo leía tumbado en el sofá; o eso pretendía, porque realmente sólo miraba las letras, así que el escándalo de la televisión y las maldiciones de Seiya no me importaban.

-Seiya? – me atreví a hablar finalmente.

-Dime… mierda! – Seiya apagó de golpe el aparato y se giró hacia mí.

-Por qué parece que todos están enfadados conmigo… entiendo de Shun, pero que hay de ti, Ikki y Hyoga?

-Pues… - Seiya dudó un poco y se acercó más a mí – yo no estoy enfadado… Ikki tampoco y Hyoga menos. Pero decidimos no hablar hasta que tú y Shun se arreglen – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-De eso se trata? Los problemas de Shun y míos son otra cosa que no les incumben! – dije molesto.

-Quizá no, pero Shun me dijo que te habías enfado después de salir un domingo y que le habías dicho cosas horribles.

-Y qué querías que le dijera? "Anda, ve, Shun! Acuéstate con todos!"

Seiya me miro confundido, al parecer Shun no le había contado realmente lo que sucedía, simplemente lo que le convenía.

-Qué? No te ha contado de sus amantes?

Seiya estalló en una carcajada y se revolcó por el piso, algo que no me hizo mucha gracia, pero igual me esperé hasta que el tonto Pegaso terminará su burla.

-Shiryu… Shun no tiene amantes! Eso es imposible! Si te refieres a Hideki y los demás, estás equivocado. Hideki es su maestro de pintura, Satoshi, el mesero, es su compañero de música y Masuo, el chico del cine, es su compañero en la universidad, y te faltó conocer a muchos más. Todos ellos tienen una asociación de beneficencia. Es muy cerrada y a Shun no le gusta mucho hablar de ello porque dice que para las buenas acciones no tienes que estar presumiendo… yo lo sé porque Ikki me lo dijo… tuvo que tener sus motivos para no decirte a ti.

No creo que en ningún momento de mi vida me sentí más estúpido que después de la explicación de Seiya; los motivos de Shun para no decírmelo era que yo no lo había dejado hablar y por el contrario lo había incluso insultado. No había sido justo con él, saqué mis conclusiones sin saber absolutamente nada; entonces me prometí disculparme con Shun en la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Escuché que Shun estaba en la cocina y me acerqué para hablar con él, pero no contaba con que Hyoga se adelantaría. No sé porque motivo me quede escondido detrás de la puerta escuchando como reían y decían tonterías, incluso llegué a escuchar un par de besos y gemidos ahogados de Shun.

-Me gusta tu cicatriz – escuché la voz ahogada de Hyoga.

-No digas eso, es horrible…

No pude soportarlo más y me alejé de ahí. Era un hecho que yo no tendría ninguna oportunidad con Shun… desde siempre él era de Hyoga y si pasó algo entre nosotros fue un simple desliz; algo que los dos necesitábamos en ese momento; eso había sido todo. Sin embargo estaba decidido, aunque así fuera tendría que hablar con Shun, sólo necesitaba valor para afrontarlo… debieron habernos entrenado también para afrontar estas dificultades.

Intenté en varias ocasiones acercarme a él, pero era obvio que su hermanito no me la iba a dejar tan fácil y más obvio todavía que Shun no quisiera hablar conmigo; otro que no ayudaba mucho era Hyoga que no se despegaba ni a sol ni sombra de Shun. Finalmente me las ingenié para quedarme solo en casa con Shun, de cualquier forma al único que tenía que alejar era a Hyoga, pues Seiya e Ikki parecía que andaban en su luna de miel. Ese día, en que junté el valor necesario para acercarme nuevamente a Shun, Hyoga había salido; Shun estaba en la salita y yo con toda la disposición para conversar con él. Justo entraba a la sala cuando Hyoga llegó por la otra puerta y se tumbó a un lado de Shun… una vez más me quedé con las ganas de arreglar las cosas con mi pequeño… pero esa vez decidí escuchar la conversación hasta el final e interrumpir de así ser necesario… sinceramente Hyoga me tenía harto.

-No ibas a salir?

-No… al final me dio flojera.

-Hyoga… en qué quedamos hace tiempo? No es justo y lo sabes.

-No puedo vivir sin ti, conejito.

-Hyoga – Shun río – es en serio… ya fue suficiente, pero no sé cómo hacer.

-Me estás pidiendo que me aleje?

-No… - la voz de Shun sonó entre cortada, me atreví a asomarme un poco y pude ver como Hyoga estaba encima de él, besándolo y naturalmente Shun no ponía resistencia – Hyoga… en serio… es importante para mí. Deberías ayudarme en lugar de empeorar más las cosas.

-Ay vale… ya no molestaré más.

-Gracias.

Vi como Shun se levantaba y salía por la otra puerta; sus pasos se perdieron cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación. Yo esperé un poco más a que Hyoga hiciera algo más, pero simplemente tomó una de las revistas que estaban sobre la mesa y se puso a leer.

Hice el tonto un poco y luego fui a buscar a Shun, pero no lo encontré en su habitación, así que fui a buscarlo. Tenía que hablar con Shun así fuera lo último que hiciera. En la sala principal estaba Hyoga.

-Hyoga, dónde está Shun? – pregunté al Cisne que se divertía jugando con la consola de Seiya aprovechando que el susodicho no estaba.

-En el invernadero.

-Con esta lluvia?

-Qué esperas? Es Shun, no creías que iba a estar debajo de la cama, cierto?

Fulminé con la mirada a Hyoga y me dirigí al invernadero. Hacía mucho que no entraba ahí y por lo visto Shun se había encargado de tenerlo precioso, lleno de plantas con flores. El agua resbala por los cristales y yo voy busqué a Shun por cada pasillo, hasta que finalmente di con él; estaba regando una orquídea.

-Shun – lo llamé.

-Hola – contestó sin mirarme.

-Yo… quiero hablar contigo, Shun – dije acercándome a él, sólo asintió como si estuviera dispuesto a escucharme – yo lo siento, Shun. No debí juzgarte antes de saber nada. Seiya me explicó, pero no entiendo porque tú no lo hiciste antes.

-Y cómo querías que lo hiciera si no querías hablar conmigo? – explotó de repente – no me dejaste hablar y te alejaste de mí!

-Y qué querías que hiciera? Ya sé que pensé mal, pero no podía pensar otra cosa! No después de ver que ya no eres el mismo Shun… tampoco después de ver como… - me interrumpí y sentí como la sangre se concentraba en mis mejillas – como eres… tú entrega en la cama… no sé!

Mientras hablaba, Shun mantuvo su mirada fija en mí y después de mostrar seriedad, esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-Y sólo por eso tengo que haberme acostado con miles? Para que te lo sepas sólo lo hice una vez antes que contigo, fue con Hyoga, pero él y yo somos amigos, no tenemos nada que ver… cuando pasó eso fueron otros tiempos y si ahora ha estado coqueteando conmigo es sólo para hacerte explotar. Ya sabes que le gusta molestar.

-Ese era el juego? – dije contrariado – se han estado burlando todo este tiempo de mí?

-No – Shun se acercó a mí y clavó su mirada en la mía – no es un juego Shiryu… yo en verdad estoy enamorado de ti… siempre lo he estado. Pero por algo nunca te acercabas a mí, pero cuando llegaste, me decidí a demostrarte todo, no con palabras porque pensé que no me creerías, mostrarte todos mis sentimientos con hechos; lástima que llegaste en una semana un poco pesada para mí. Hideki y los demás sabían de ti y por eso se portaron tan amables y la forma como nos llevamos es esa. Ellos siempre han estado ahí para mí y sabían mis sentimientos hacía ti. Dioses, Shiryu… es que tampoco puedes llegar y pretender que todo sea como antes, te lo dije, no tengo 14 años, ya tengo 23 y sé lo que hago y cómo lo hago. Lo único que se ha mantenido intacto, es lo mucho que te quiero.

Los ojos de Shun se llenaron de lágrimas como hacía mucho tiempo que no veía, mi instinto fue abrazarlo y dejar que descargara la frustración en mí… esa misma frustración que yo creé en él. Y todo por juzgarlo… siempre lo juzgué, bien o mal, pero siempre estaba al pendiente de todos sus movimientos y cada vez que no encajaban con lo que yo deseaba me enfadaba.

-Shun… tampoco dejé de pensar en ti. Aunque estaban Ikki y Hyoga para protegerte, yo no tenía otra opción más que hacerme de lado, pero fue un placer perder la vista por ti y mucho mejor recuperarla y verte. Perdóname por hacerte tanto daño. En verdad me he comportado muy egoísta contigo.

Lo abracé con más fuerza y él también se apretó contra mí.

No sé como llegamos nuevamente a mi cama; con el ruido de la lluvia golpeando en la ventana, quité cada una sus prendas y él hizo lo mismo. Con el ritmo de las gotas en el cristal, nos besamos y al ritmo de nuestros corazones, nos amamos, de hoy para siempre.

CHIBI-STAR**

8-dic-06


	6. MI ÚNICO AMOR

Ahora es el turno de Aphrodite de Piscis. Esta historia está inspirada en aquellos amores de cortesanas y caballeros, en los romances medievales en los que se canta la belleza de la dama. Pero en esta historia no hay una dama ni un caballero, sino un caballero y un pobre pastor que tiene que cumplir un destino extraño al convertirse en el objeto del deseo de una cortesana, sin embargo la mujer no se imaginó que el interés del pastor se centraría en alguien más.

Utilizo la letra de "You are my love" de Yui Makino.

* * *

MI ÚNICO AMOR

Un carruaje recorría rápidamente el camino rumbo al castillo del Duque des Roses. La Duquesa iba pensativa viendo el paisaje, después de todo no había sido buena idea ir a Provenza con su prima, ver tanta opulencia de la nobleza y volver al castillo que sí era rico pero tan alejado de todo que no había muchas personas. Sobre todo, la Duquesa quedó encantada con los trovadores y juglares que contaban historias maravillosas y divertían durante las fiestas. Ay cómo deseó la Duquesa tener todo eso! Pero en su castillo no había nada de eso, es más, a su esposo tampoco le interesaba, había sido por eso que permitió a su esposa hacer ese viaje tan largo. La Duquesa seguía con la vista fija en el paisaje que poco a poco fue dejando atrás el bosque para que un inmenso valle de pasto verde se extendiera a ambos lados del camino. Conforme el carruaje se acercaba al castillo el valle comenzó a cambiar mostrando pequeñas parcelas de trigo y cebada, por un lado, y por el otro, un rebaño de blancas ovejas que pastaban, vigiladas de cerca por un hermoso pastorcillo que tocaba una cítola vieja. La Duquesa quedó encantada con la visión del chico de grandes ojos verdes y piel un poco tostada por el sol, entonces sonrió y pidió al cochero que apresurara el carruaje, quería llegar cuanto antes al castillo.

El Duque Aphrodite des Roses recibió cariñosamente a su esposa, no lo quería admitir pero en cierta forma la había echado de menos y no era divertido llegar a un lugar tan grande donde sólo los criados te esperaban. Después de que la Duquesa pudo descansar un poco fue en busca de su esposo para contarle las maravillas que había visto en Provenza.

-Eso ya lo sabía, querida – exclamó el Duque – es muy común tener trovadores.

-Pues yo quiero uno! – pidió la mujer – quiero un trovador que escriba música sólo para mí. Música alegre que llene de felicidad este enorme y frío castillo.

Aphrodite arqueó una ceja ante del pedido de su esposa, su fuerte no era hacer de mecenas de nadie, ni siquiera le interesaban las artes, él era feliz cazando venados y conejos, así que se negó rotundamente a la petición de su esposa prometiéndole que la dejaría ir a Provenza cada vez que se aburriera. Sin embargo la mujer insistió y volvió a insistir hasta que cansó completamente al Duque y aceptó tener a un trovador, pero con la condición de que ella fuera a buscar tanto al dichoso artista como a un clérigo que le enseñara la música, además ambos tenían que ser de su tierra.

La Duquesa no tardó en ir al valle donde había visto al pastor, pero antes fue por el clérigo para que convenciera al muchacho de ir al castillo. Al principio, el tímido pastor se negó, lo suyo no era la música sino correr en el campo con las ovejas, sumergirse en las aguas cristalinas del río, silbar junto con los pájaros… después de mucho hablar el clérigo lo convenció con un sermón que el chico acató temeroso.

Al llegar al castillo los criados se encargaron de vestir adecuadamente al futuro artista antes de presentarlo ante la Duquesa que no cabía en sí de la emoción, al Duque Aphrodite la daba la misma. Cuando el jovencito de cabellos castaños entró al salón donde los duques lo esperaban, no pudo evitar temblar mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó fríamente el duque.

-Shun, señor – contestó haciendo una reverencia.

-Bien, Shun… de ahora en adelante, Shaka te enseñará a tocar correctamente la cítola y serás el trovador de este castillo – ordenó Aphrodite – ella es mi esposa y antes de obedecerme a mí, tendrás que obedecer a ella.

Shun se atrevió a levantar la vista que había mantenido en el suelo. La Duquesa no era nada fea, era una mujer de tez muy blanca y ojos azules, el cabello rubio rizado caía sobre sus hombros semidesnudos. Pero Shun volvió la vista al duque, y no se atrevió a quitar su mirada de él simplemente porque el hombre era lo más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto. Tal como lo decía su propiedad, era similar a una preciosa rosa blanca, con su cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco con tonos azulados, ojos azules, piel mucho más nívea que la de su mujer y un curioso lunar cerca del ojo, por no decir del porte tan noble y caballeresco que tenía. El clérigo le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro para que Shun dejara de ver tan directamente al señor.

-Ahora vivirás aquí, si tienes familiares puedes ir a verlos sólo una vez después del día de la tercera misa – explicó el duque antes de salir del salón.

Shun lo siguió lentamente con la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a la Duquesa tan cerca de él.

-Bien pequeño pastorcito – habló la señora paseándose pomposa a su alrededor – para dentro de dos semanas quiero una canción alegre, que me haga muy feliz.

Shun no entendía realmente a lo que se refería, quién podría ser feliz encerrado en un castillo? El clérigo fue el que se encargó de asentir y prometerle a la dama que tendría su melodía. De inmediato se puso a trabajar con Shun.

El jovencito no tardó en perfeccionar lo poco que sabía de la cítola y mientras él tocaba, Shaka escribía en el papel las notas que iban saliendo del instrumento. El clérigo le pidió que pusiera letra a las canciones pero Shun se negó, no se le ocurría nada que no fuera hablar de lo maravilloso que era dormir entre las ovejas.

En el castillo había un chico de la edad de Shun, al principio el pastor pensó que era hijo de los duques pero más tarde supo que era sobrino y vasallo de Aphrodite, estaba ahí porque su padre había ido a las cruzadas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos jóvenes se hicieran amigos y Shun no dudaba en pasar sus ratos libres al lado de Hyoga, le agobiaba estar encerrado en ese salón con el mal encarado de Shaka reprimiéndolo siempre. Con Hyoga iba al campo donde se recostaban sobre la hierba y Shun volvía a tocar en la cítola, melodías muy diferentes a las que tocaba dentro del castillo.

-Shun, dónde aprendiste a tocar eso? – preguntó un día Hyoga mientras escuchaba la dulce música que salía del instrumento.

-Mi padre me enseñó hace mucho tiempo – contestó Shun sin dejar de tocar – antes de morir.

-Lo haces muy bien – reconoció Hyoga viendo a su amigo.

-Me gusta lo que el maestro Shaka me enseña, pero no me gusta que me obliguen a escribir algo que no siento – confesó el chico interrumpiendo su música – sí al menos me dejaran tocar al aire libre…

-Mañana tienes que tocar para mi tía, no es cierto? Ya tienes la melodía?

Shun negó tristemente con la cabeza. Había tocado miles de melodías pero ninguna le gustaba a Shaka y constantemente le daba un par de azotes para que se concentrara. Hyoga se preocupó por su amigo, pero no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera rogarle a su tía que aplazara un poco ya que la mujer no solía escuchar al jovencito.

Así llegó el día en que Shun tuvo que tocar para la Duquesa, entró solo a un cuarto no muy grande, donde la mujer estaba recostada en una especie de sillón, en una posición que incomodó un poco a Shun, pero el joven músico trató de concentrarse en la música que Shaka aseguró, era lo mejor que tenía. Comenzó a tocar y la Duquesa escuchó atentamente… sin embargo, la música a pesar de ser hermosa, no cumplía con las expectativas de la mujer, era una melodía suave y no incitaba a moverse, sino a estarse estático simplemente contemplando lo que fuera, quizá hasta quedarse dormido escuchando esa melodía de lo suave y lenta que era. La Duquesa sonrió fingidamente, Shun había cumplido sus deseos en cuanto a tener un trovador talentoso, pero no en cumplir con el pedido; pero la mujer pensó que no era culpa del inculto pastor, sino del descuidado clérigo que dejaba al chico hacer lo que quisiera. Después de despedir a Shun mandó llamar a Shaka y lo reprendió.

El clérigo estaba furioso y al entrar al salón donde Shun lo esperaba, lo jaló del brazo y volvió a azotarlo esta vez con más fuerza hasta que descargó toda su furia en él. Hyoga, al escuchar los gritos de Shun, fue a ayudarlo pero no pudo hacer nada hasta que Shaka se hubo ido. Con dificultad, Hyoga llevó al desgraciado pastorcito hasta el lecho y quitándole la camisa ensangrentada comenzó a curarlo.

-Qué ocurrió? – preguntó curioso el vasallo mientras limpiaba las heridas de su amigo.

-No lo sé – respondió Shun sollozando – toqué y la Duquesa no me dijo nada, después llegó el maestro Shaka y me golpeó.

Hyoga apretó los labios, su tío nunca había permitido tales salvajismos dentro de su castillo, así fuera el criado más desobediente y rebelde de todos, utilizaba otros métodos pero nunca la violencia, así que Hyoga decidió hablar con el Duque Aphrodite. Cuando Aphrodite se enteró reprendió a su esposa y ésta al clérigo y él único que la llevó fue nuevamente Shun, aprendiendo la lección de no estar de bocazas.

La Duquesa volvió a pedir otra canción. Pero… ay de Shun! Ninguna melodía que salía de su cítola le agradaba a su dama, por más que lo intentaba, el jovencito no podía escribir ninguna canción alegre, y todo fue peor después del día en que la Duquesa se atrevió a acercarse mucho al pastorcillo hasta robarle un beso. El Duque Aphrodite no se enteraba de todos estos problemas ya que sus intereses estaban en otra cosa como siempre y la Duquesa estaba convencida que tarde o temprano el chico se enamoraría de ella. Pero nadie… absolutamente en esa vasta extensión de tierra conocía los verdaderos sentimientos de Shun. El joven pastorcillo estaba enamorado del Duque y sus melodías sólo eran muestra de ese triste amor tan imposible. Shun soñaba con poder ir un día de caza al lado de Aphrodite, recorrer el bosque montados en el caballo negro del Duque, después bañarse en el río de aguas frías y más tarde, recostarse en la hierba fresca y verde para que mientras él tocaba el duque descansara el cuerpo de la fatiga del día. Y nuestro pobre pastorcillo suspiraba a las estrellas imaginando ese día.

_Bésame dulcemente_

_Estoy durmiendo en silencio_

_Solo_

_en hielo y nieve._

_En mis sueños_

_te llamo_

_eres mi único amor._

Shun fue perfeccionando el arte de la música, pero aún era incapaz de tocar algo alegre, sus melodías seguían siendo lentas y melancólicas, la Duquesa estaba cansándose y el Shaka también. Hasta un día que podemos considerar dichoso. El clérigo, cansado de la inutilidad del jovencito, volvió a azotarlo, esta vez con tanta fuerza que Shun no pudo reprimir ninguno de sus gritos por más que lo intento, así que el Duque los escuchó y no tardó en regañar al clérigo y liberar al jovencito.

Al verse entre los brazos de Aphrodite, Shun comenzó a llorar y se refugió cariñosamente en su pecho. El Duque solía ser muy cariñoso cuando tenía momentos tan enternecedores, así que llevó a Shun hasta su lecho y él mismo lo curó a pesar de que el músico se sentía completamente asustado, sobre todo al escuchar los gritos furiosos de Aphrodite al descubrir las innumerables marcas de azotes en la nívea y delicada espalda del artista. La Duquesa tuvo que negar que fueran por su causa y al mismo tiempo defender al clérigo, ya que no le convenía que Shaka se fuera, además, la mujer tuvo que confesar la historia completa.

Aphrodite des Roses se sentó a un lado de Shun mientras lo curaba. El jovencito no dejaba de llorar y soltar ligeros gemidos cuando el duque presionaba las heridas.

-Mi esposa me ha contado todo – habló con su voz suave y varonil – dime pequeño Shun… qué te impide hacer melodías alegres? En verdad extrañas tanto el campo? Puedes ir a pasar una temporada con tu familia.

-No tengo familia – confesó Shun – mi hermano está en las cruzadas y mis padres murieron tiempo atrás. Mi hermano prometió volver por mí.

Aphrodite se enterneció más por el protegido de su esposa, sin embargo, no podía permitir que los bienes de su castillo se estuvieran desperdiciando, así que jaló a Shun por un brazo y lo apretó con fuerza sin importarle que el chico empezara a retorcerse de dolor.

-Escucha, niño – y su voz sonó potente – eres el protegido de mi esposa y será mejor que vayas haciendo lo que ella te dice o te regresaré al campo, pero muy lejos de aquí… no permitiré que vivas en mis tierras.

Aphrodite soltó a Shun y se retiró, dejando al chico llorando de desesperación, frustración y dolor… pero sobre todo de amor. Había tenido a su único amor tan cerca, sin embargo, ninguna de sus palabras habían sido amables, además de que sus ojos azules ni siquiera se habían topado con los verdes del pastor. Ay cuán grande fue el dolor del músico-pastor!

Pero… ocurrió algo que nadie se imagina. El Duque sí había visto la mirada esmeralda del pastorcito, había sentido su tersa piel y olfateado su aroma a flores silvestres. Y deseo volver a aquella habitación donde lloraba nuestro desgraciado pastor para consolarle y abrazarle… pero no lo hizo. Shun le pertenecía a la Duquesa.

A pesar de las palabras crueles de Aphrodite, Shun se sentía animado y constantemente se miraba el brazo donde el apretujón del Duque había dejado unas marcas rojas. Las melodías de Shun empezaron a tomar un nuevo matiz, no dejaba atrás esa melancolía pero al menos el ritmo principal sonaba más alegre, qué dichoso se sentía!

Sin embargo, el Duque se sentía confundido y no podía estar en el mismo lugar en que estuviera el músico porque inmediatamente recordaba esos enormes ojos verdes mirándolo fija y cariñosamente, esa espalda lastimada, la piel tersa y blanca. Por dios que nunca había visto a un jovencito tan elegante así estuviera en andrajos! Incluso a veces envidiaba a su sobrino Hyoga que podía pasearse con él a caballo y luego juguetear en los ratos libres. Lo único que podía hacer por Shun era no permitir que Shaka volviera a ponerle un dedo encima.

A la Duquesa le sorprendió el cambio tan repentino en la música de Shun, y Shaka pensó que por fin había entendido después de tantos azotes. Pero la verdad era que Shun había encontrado esa inspiración, no tenía porque escribir cosas tristes de amores imposibles, sino podía tocar lo que sucedía en sus sueños y era lo que hacía, aunque las únicas oportunidades de ver al Duque Aphrodite era de lejos y pocas veces, eran suficientes para tocar lo que quisiera.

Al ver el progreso del músico, la Duquesa logró convencer a Aphrodite que hicieran una fiesta para poder presumir las dotes de su trovador. El Duque tuvo que aceptar pues él también deseaba escuchar a Shun, ya que nunca había tenido oportunidad y quería verlo concentrado en el instrumento. Sin embargo, cuando Shun se enteró de la noticia se puso muy nervioso, no era lo mismo tocar para sólo para la Duquesa, ahora lo tenía que hacer frente a muchas personas que seguramente lo juzgarían.

-Qué voy a hacer, Hyoga? – dijo Shun apesadumbrado.

-Tocar como sabes hacerlo, qué más? – respondió su amigo mirando con orgullo a Shun.

-No… bueno… es que… tantos ojos encima de mí… va a ser muy difícil! No soy capaz de hacerlo! – Shun se cubrió la cara con las manos para tratar de controlarse.

-Oye, Shun – murmuró cariñosamente Hyoga colocando su mano sobre el hombro del músico – sólo piensa en tu Dama!

Shun se ruborizó por completo y desvió la mirada… ay sí Hyoga supiera que no era una dama sino un señor quien ocupaba su corazón! Pero su amigo tenía razón, hasta ahora había logrado tocar maravillas que habían alegrado a la Duquesa y todas las había compuesto para el duque y nadie lo sabía. Con esa idea, Shun se sintió más animado e incluso se creyó capaz de cautivar a los oídos más exigentes. Con todo ese optimismo, no sólo tocaba la cítola en el salón de música, sino que a donde iba, daba brincos por todo el castillo al ritmo alegre de la melodía que salía del instrumento. Hasta que por ir distraído chocó contra el duque Aphrodite que arqueó una ceja en desaprobación.

-Lo siento! – dijo rápidamente Shun sonrojado haciendo una reverencia.

-Guarda tus energías para la fiesta, chico – respondió el Duque con una leve sonrisa antes de continuar con su camino.

Shun se llevó una mano al pecho pues sentía que su corazón estallaría dentro de él, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente y volver a saltar como conejo por todo el pasillo tocando su cítola, llevando grabada en su mente la deliciosa sonrisa que le había regalado el Duque.

El día de la fiesta llegó y los criados se encargaron de vestir apropiadamente al trovador, le pusieron tantas cosas que Shun pensó que no se podría ni mover. Hyoga lo estaba esperando para ir juntos al salón principal, y no dudo en hacerle el comentario de que se veía hermoso, Shun se sonrojó pensando en que diría el Duque.

La Duquesa condujo al chico hasta un estrado donde había más músicos y dándole un trato especial le regaló una rosa blanca con un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse. Pero a Shun no le importaron ninguno de los gestos de la Duquesa, su mirada estaba perdida a lo lejos donde Aphrodite conversaba con otros sujetos.

La música era alegre y todo el lugar estaba iluminado por la luz del sol del atardecer que entraba por las ventanas; algunos bailaban y otros comían y Shun quería unirse a esa fiesta, pero él tenía que permanecer en el estrado observando todo. Incluso a lo lejos vio a Hyoga bailando con una chica pelirroja que se movía graciosamente en sus brazos. El músico suspiró fatigado mientras seguía viendo a su alrededor… y su mirada se detuvo en el Duque que comenzaba a bailar con la Duquesa; ambos se veían felices, se sonreían y no dejaban de mirarse desapareciendo todo a su alrededor. Fue como una saeta que golpeó el corazón de Shun; nuestro desdichado músico sabía que eran marido y mujer, pero nunca había visto ninguna muestra de amor entre ellos y jamás pensó que cuando fuera testigo de ella le dolería tanto. Y deseo salir huyendo de ahí pero no podía, tenía que tocar si quería seguir viviendo donde el duque.

Después de mucho canto y música, llegó el turno de que Shun tocara su cítola, pero toda la alegría del chico se había desvanecido y no se creía capaz de tocar nada alegre por más que la partitura estuviera frente a él. Todos callaron y esperaron a ver la interpretación del músico que la Duquesa había afirmado que sería maravillosa. Tantos ojos sobre él y él tan triste! Hyoga lo animó con una sonrisa y la Duquesa le bajo los ánimos abrazando a su esposo. Pero no había más amor imposible que el suyo. Respiró hondo y comenzó a tocar una triste melodía que iba surgiendo de su cítola sin ver la partitura.

_En tus ojos_

_Busco mi memoria_

_Perdida en vano_

_Tan lejos de aquí._

_Abrázame fuerte_

_Y júrame otra vez_

_Que no nos separaremos._

Los oyentes quedaron hechizados por la triste melodía, pero la Duquesa volvió a enfadarse, ella quería alegría y su trovador lo estaba haciendo mal otra vez. En cambio, Aphrodite escuchaba la melodía con alegría e incluso sonreía, no sólo estaba extasiado por la música, sino también por la silueta de Shun revestida en oro. Y por unos segundos, la mirada esmeralda volvió a cruzarse con la celeste del Duque; para Shun todo desapareció y se imaginó un valle verde con flores de colores, el río cristalino cruzándolo y él con Aphrodite perdidos en su paraíso. Su melodía fue adquiriendo más velocidad y alegría, conforme Shun se imaginaba lo maravilloso que sería poder estar abrazado del Duque y recorrer todos los reinos de la Galia y la Bretaña.

Cuando Shun terminó su interpretación todos estaban atónitos y sorprendidos, no imaginaron que un pobre pastor tuviera tanto talento cuando muchos de ellos habían invertido millones en sus trovadores y no habían logrado ni la mitad de lo que hacía Shun. Los invitados aplaudieron felices, incluso la Duquesa estaba orgullosa y aceptó todas las felicitaciones, pero Aphrodite no se veía tan complacido y desde lejos miró severamente a Shun que bajó la vista apenado y bajo del estrado para huir a su habitación.

Con tanta algarabía nadie en el salón notó que Aphrodite no estaba y el músico también había desaparecido. Shun llegó hasta su habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no se sentía orgulloso y estaba fastidiado de tanta farsa. La puerta se cerró violentamente detrás de él y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver al Duque frente a él. Shun tembló asustado… qué suerte horrible le podría esperar! Aphrodite se acercó lentamente a él hasta llegar a su lado y tomarlo por la barbilla.

-Me gustó tu interpretación – habló con voz leve sorprendiendo aún más a Shun que no dejaba de temblar – pero es a mi mujer a quien tienes que alabar, y no a mí!

Aphrodite abofeteó a Shun, el chico cayó al suelo y se llevó la mano a la mejilla, ese golpe le había dolido más que cualquier azote que antes le hubiera dado Shaka. Miró con los ojos llorosos a Aphrodite y éste lo levantó violentamente del suelo para arrojarlo a la cama. Shun temblaba de miedo y estaba a punto de suplicar piedad, cuando la mano dura de Aphrodite se volvió tierna y acarició su rostro lentamente; para el músico todo el tiempo pareció pasar más lento conforme el rostro de Aphrodite se acercaba a él hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos en un beso. Shun sintió como los brazos del Duque lo rodeaban por la cintura y se iba acomodando para quedar encima de Shun. El joven no se quiso apartar de Aphrodite, no podía dejar de besarlo y dejó que el Duque lo desvistiera y acariciara. Para Shun era un sueño hecho realidad, todo lo que había imaginado innumerables veces mientras tocaba alegremente la cítola… escuchó cada nota en su mente mientras su cuerpo se estremecía en los brazos de Aphrodite.

Y esa noche fue el principio de muchas más, el Duque buscaba más días para poder estar con Shun que cedía dócilmente a todos los deseos de Aphrodite; ni el clérigo ni la dama sospechaban que el notable avance del trovador era gracias a la constante presencia del Duque en la alcoba del jovencito. Pero al Duquesa estaba feliz y el clérigo pronto volvió a su convento al ver que no era más necesario. A la Duquesa no le importaba que su esposo, sobrino y trovador salieran al campo a cazar, siempre y cuando, Shun fuera capaz de tocar varias horas melodías felices, y cuán felices eran!, antes de dormir. Shun no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, no podía dejar de tararear sus propias canciones, ni de perderse en los pasillos para encontrarse con Aphrodite para volver a amarse.

_Si puedes tocar suavemente mis alas_

_Te daré mi amor_

_Navegaremos en la oscuridad de la noche_

_Hasta el mar_

_Para encontrarme_

_Para encontrarte_

_Ámame ahora_

_Si te atreves_

Pero siempre hay seres envidiosos que no soporta ver a los demás felices y eso pasó en nuestra historia, donde la felicidad del músico y el duque no podría ser eterna. Vivía en el castillo un hombre apodado Death Mask por su rostro desfigurado, en varias ocasiones había visto a Aphrodite y Shun bañándose en la fuente.

Cierto día, Aphrodite buscaba a Shun aprovechando que la Duquesa había ido a Provenza y Death Mask no dudo en acercarse cautelosamente a su amo.

-Death Mask… dónde está el trovador? – preguntó Aphrodite seriamente.

-Lo vi salir temprano, amo – respondió con voz pastosa – tomó su caballo y se adentró en el bosque… llevaba una bolsa. No me gusta ser entrometido, pero escuché que planeaba escapar; además, huyó con su sobrino.

La cólera del Duque des Roses no se hizo esperar y mandó a ensillar su caballo, alcanzaría al trovador y a su sobrino para darles su merecido. Le dolía el engaño de Shun, ese amor que se veía tan sincero sólo había sido para adquirir riquezas, y no sólo eso! Hyoga también había huido con él… par de rufianes!

Aphrodite cabalgó por el bosque en busca de su trovador hasta que a lo lejos vio un par de caballos caminando lentamente, sobre sus lomos iban Shun y Hyoga conversando y riendo. Aphrodite picó al caballo y no se dio cuenta cuando el caballo de Shun se movió para no caer en una trampa para osos. El Duque gritó el nombre de su trovador que se detuvo sólo para ver como la montura pisaba la trampa y el Duque caía de cabeza al suelo. Raudamente Shun y Hyoga desmontaron y corrieron a ayudar Aphrodite; pero fue tarde, los rubios cabellos del Duque teñidos de sangre y su cara hinchada descansaban sobre el regazo de Shun que lo bañaba en lágrimas.

_Bésame dulcemente_

_Estoy dormido en angustia_

_Solo_

_Para verte mañana_

_En mis sueños_

_Te llamo_

_Eres mi amor_

_Mi amor..._

Y el trovador Shun no volvió a tocar jamás en ese castillo ni en ningún otro, la Duquesa lo culpó de su desgracia y el vasallo Hyoga se tuvo que hacer cargo del ducado. Qué fue del joven trovador? Nadie lo sabe, muchos dicen que se hizo monje y muchos otros dicen que siguió vagando tocando y contando su tragedia; otros dicen que se secó de tanto que lloró y otros que murió de amor.

CHIBI-STAR**

19 –marzo-07

Nota: Las letras en cursiva es la traducción de "My only love" de Tsubasa Chronicle.


	7. L'OMBRE D'AUTOMNE

A petición y agradecimiento de Merinainen surgió este fic de Shaka x Shun. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido juntarlos, pero bueno, sucedió y tarde o temprano ocurriría, ¿no? A decir verdad es de mis favoritos, me siento muy satisfecha con lo que hice y espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Shaka es un maestro normal que no se imagina que caerá en la trampa de uno de sus alumnos que está perdidamente enamorado de él. Esto le traerá problemas pero al mismo tiempo la gran dicha de saberse completamente amado.

NO ES SHOTA.

* * *

L'OMBRE D'AUTOMNE

-No deberías estar aquí! A qué demonios vienes? - gritó Shaka mientras me zarandeaba por los hombros y mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

-Quería verte! - respondí sin poder detener mi llanto - hablé con tu abogado y me dejaron entrar… por qué te pones así?

-Sólo estás complicando más las cosas - respondió soltándome y caminando por la sala acomodándose su largo cabello arreglado en una trenza mal hecha.

Él se veía agotado, sin esperanza, sin ilusión y todo era mi culpa. Había sido un descuido mío, un mal cálculo en mi estrategia y ahora quien sufría era él mientras que yo quedaba siendo la víctima cuando la realidad era otra. No soportaba verlo así, pero tampoco podía abandonarlo cuando yo era el culpable.

-Escucha… sólo deja esto en nuestras manos - me pidió sentándose finalmente y repasando su frente con sus dedos sucios, antes impecables.

-Quiero estar contigo - insistí sentándome frente a él - no soporto más esto! Yo tuve la culpa!

-No - dijo con su voz potente viéndome a los ojos - ellos tienen razón, eres sólo un niño y yo te metí en esto… yo soy quien tuvo que tener la cordura.

-Eso no es cierto!

-Cállate y vete ya - me ordenó poniéndose de pie - no vuelvas a venir aquí… no quiero volverte a ver, entiendes?

Shaka se levantó y le pidió al policía que llamara al abogado mientras que otro policía abría la puerta para que pudiera volver a su celda. Yo me quedé sentado, paralizado por sus palabras y sin fuerzas para incorporarme y gritarle las palabras que se habían quedado atrapadas en mi garganta. Saga, su abogado, no tardó en llegar por mí para sacarme de la sala de visitas semivacía.

-No debí llevarte - dijo Saga mientras me conducía a casa.

-Es mi culpa. Ahora también se enfadó conmigo y no quiere verme - respondí tristemente sin quitar mi cabeza del vidrio.

-Mira, Shun, sé que quieres declarar pero yo no te puedo llamar, tienes que convencer a tus padres que te dejen, si ellos dijeron que estabas protegido como menos, no podemos hacer mucho - me explicó Saga - esto es una situación muy delicada y el jurado realmente piensa que yo insisto en dejarte hablar porque te tenemos amenazado o algo así. Si alguien se entera de esta entrevista corremos mucho riesgo.

-Y qué tengo que decir para que dejen de creer eso? - pregunté alterándome enseguida. Estaba cansado que mi testimonio fuera tomado como mentira.

-Otros alumnos han declarado en contra del profesor - me informó Saga.

Me mordí los labios y apreté los puños con frustración, estaban haciendo las cosas mal. Shaka nunca se había acercado a nadie… ni lo hubiera hecho si yo no hubiera aparecido. Ahora que Shaka era acusado, cualquier palmada de hombro a los estudiantes, ahora era considerado una invitación al sexo. Cómo era posible que mis compañeros ahora tomaran esa postura cuando Shaka había sido uno de los maestros más respetados?

-Shun, por favor mantente a raya - insistió el abogado al ver mis labios apretados - no insistas. Shaka no te culpa.

-Se culpa a sí mismo - respondí rechinando los dientes - y eso tampoco es justo.

-Quieres decirme como pasó todo? - volvió a preguntarme Saga.

Estaba harto de eso, de contar la historia una y otra vez, pero con Saga sabía que era para asegurarse que ningún detalle se escapara y poder insistir que nada tenía que ver con el crimen del que se acusaba a Shaka… él no era ningún violador ni ningún pederasta.

_Ese día llovía mucho. El profesor no llevaba sombrilla y yo había tenido algunos problemas con los otros estudiantes, siempre me molestaban y escondían mis cosas, casi siempre mis zapatos. Me había retrasado de salir de la escuela porque buscaba mis zapatos y fue cuando lo vi; me pidió una explicación sobre mi situación y se ofreció a llevarme a casa. _

_Yo llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de él. No era la primera vez que hablábamos, yo siempre intentaba estar cerca de él con cualquier pregunta tonta sobre la clase o algo sobre la escuela. Shaka siempre me regañaba porque le hacía preguntas que debía hacer al tutor de clase y no a él._

_Debo aceptar que yo era un acosador y una verdadera molestia, pues incluso los fines de semana nos encontrábamos por "casualidad" en cualquier lugar. Yo lo único que deseaba era que él se fijara en mí y aunque me viera como un alumno, se diera cuenta de que no era cualquier alumno. Por eso, cuando se ofreció a llevarme a casa, me sentí infinitamente feliz como jamás me había sentido. Era lo más increíble que me había pasado en toda mi vida._

_Todo el camino fui hablando de cosas sin sentido, sólo para no tener un silencio incómodo y tratar de llamar su atención pero Shaka jamás me volteó a ver, ni intentó tocarme, de hecho parecía fastidiado de mi conversación. _

_Cuando llegamos a mi departamento, prácticamente lo obligué a pasar con el pretexto de darle de cenar como agradecimiento y sabiendo que mis padres no estaban en casa. Es obvio que Shaka se negó de todas las formas posibles, pero yo nunca cedí y él aceptó entrar sólo para que dejara de molestarlo. _

_Le ofrecí una toalla y una camisa que había comprado pensando en él pero que jamás me había atrevido a dársela, simplemente la había comprado para imaginármelo en ella. Yo también me sequé pero con toda la alevosía dejé mi pecho descubierto. Después de cenar y tomar algo de sake, terminé acostado en el suelo, con él sentado a mi lado viéndome casi con asco._

_ -Por qué no sales con chicas? - me preguntó - he escuchado que tienes un club de fans._

_ -No me interesan las chicas - le confesé sonriendo - sólo me interesa alguien y sólo quiero estar con esa persona. Si no es ella, no lo será nadie._

_ -Eres un crío - me reprendió - pronto verás que esa espera tuya va a ser en vano._

_ -En serio lo cree? - pregunté mirándolo fijamente - de verdad cree que no tengo ninguna oportunidad?_

_ -No lo sé - respondió sin prestarme atención - no conozco a esa persona. -Pero me conoce a mí. Usted cree que merezco tener a alguien? _

_ -Qué pregunta la tuya! - exclamó negando con la cabeza - no creo que seas una mala persona, eres atractivo, supongo que alguien se fijará en ti. De hecho, tienes una fila de jovencitas esperando por ti._

_ -Pero yo no quiero chicas, no me entiende - dije levantándome de golpe - cuando digo que no me interesan las chicas, hablo en serio._

_El profesor se quedó en silencio, supongo que pensando en mis palabras y después de encogerse de hombros murmuró un haz-lo-que-quieras antes de despedirse. Me sentí frustrado que mi plan no resultara, ni siquiera me había visto, no se había interesado en tocarme ni nada. Shaka, sin duda, era una persona cien por ciento fiel a sus principios. Me levanté de golpe y lo acompañé a la puerta cediéndole mi paraguas con el pretexto de tener algo para hablar con él; él lo aceptó únicamente porque llovía. Sin embargo, cuando se despidió, se quedó unos instantes en la puerta observándome, fue cuando me di cuenta que quizá no le era del todo indiferente y me atreví a dar un paso._

_ -Puede quedarse aquí si quiere - dije abiertamente - mis padres no volverán hasta después del mediodía, salieron de viaje. Aún llueve mucho._

_ -Estaré bien - dijo negando con la cabeza como si quisiera sacarse un pensamiento de la cabeza. _

_ -Quédese - le pedí como mi última esperanza - por favor. Mis padres salen continuamente de viaje y me siento solo… quédese. _

_Shaka se mordió los labios pensativo, me miró con desconfianza y le prometí que se podría quedar en mi habitación, nadie lo molestaría ahí, hasta podía usar mi computadora si tenía trabajo que hacer. Insistí tanto que finalmente aceptó y yo me sentí triunfante. No sé por qué accedió, pero eso no tenía importancia para mí. Para mí era una señal de que yo le interesaba. _

_Volvimos a la salita donde volví a tumbarme a lo largo del suelo y él sentado a mí lado con una notable cara de preocupación; pero las cosas cambiaron y él comenzó a hablar de cosas extrañas, sobre todo sobre la historia de Japón, el periodo Heinan; lo escuchaba atentamente cerrando mis ojos. _

-Hoy estás muy callado, Shunny - dijo mi psicólogo Mu.

-No tengo nada que decirle - respondí jugando con un bolígrafo entre mis dedos.

-Shun, la primera etapa es la aceptación. Has sufrido una herida que tardará en cerrar, pero para estoy yo, te voy a ayudar - dijo por millonésima vez Mu, cuando no quería hablar siempre decía lo mismo.

Me repugnaba que insistiera que debía aceptarlo, eso estaba más que aceptado, lo que no aceptaba era estar una hora sentado en esa porquería de clínica diciendo una y otra vez la verdad. Y era cierto, tenía una herida que quizá no cerraría, pero no era la herida que él pensaba; era la culpa de haber metido en ese problema a la persona más importante para mí, a quien realmente amaba y que no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo.

-No fui violado - dije de golpe - ya se lo dije.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte - insistió el doctor - tú no eres el que está mal.

-De lo único que siento vergüenza es que mi veredicto no es tan fuerte y que insisten que aún estoy siendo manipulado. Shaka no es ningún maldito manipulador, ni un pervertido, ni nada de eso! Él no abusó de mí! - dije alzando cada vez más la voz hasta que al final terminé gritando.

El doctor sonrió complacido y asintió orgulloso con la cabeza.

-Saca toda tu ira, Shun - dijo con su voz suave - grita lo que quieras para desahogarte, pero no está bien que mientas o trates de engañarte.

-Por qué tiene usted y tengo yo que perder una hora de nuestra vida de esta forma? - pregunté levantándome - yo digo la verdad y usted insiste en que es una mentira. Realmente piensa que estoy tan afectado para cambiar la versión de las cosas? Qué nunca ha atendido a pacientes que realmente fueron violados?

-Claro que sí. Por eso reconozco tu comportamiento. Generalmente es alguien a quien admiran o quieren mucho y se les hace imposible que esa persona hubiera abusado de ellos, por eso insisten en que fue su culpa… como en tu caso - insistió Mu.

-Yo fui quien lo violó! Yo… lo obligué! - grité desesperado - yo soy quién debería estar encerrado.

-No tienes porque culparte, hay muchos tipos de personas que lastiman, Shun.

-No tiene caso. Me niego a hablar una palabra más - dije y me senté frente al psicólogo con los brazos cruzados, apretando los labios dispuesto a no hablar más. De nada servía gastar mi saliva si nadie me creía.

_Cuando sentí que me dejaba sobre la cama, lo sujeté fuerte del cuello para que no se levantara, ni se apartara de mí._

_ -Sensei… duerma a mi lado - le pedí. _

_ -Tomaste demasiado - dijo frunciendo el ceño - no debí dejarte tomar. _

_ -Entonces… soy su responsabilidad, no es cierto?_

_ -No, cuando no estamos en la escuela no lo eres - respondió con su voz inalterable - te estás portando como un loco. Déjame ir… si te duermes ahora estarás bien._

_ -Quiero acostarme con usted - insistí, pero esta vez hice que mi lengua acariciara su cuello._

_ -Suéltame! - gritó apartándose de golpe de mí, limpiándose de inmediato mi saliva sobre su cuello - no estoy jugando, Kido! Deja de hacer el tonto._

_ -Pero… es verdad que yo le gusto, no es cierto? - pregunté incorporándome - justo ahora no puede quitarme la vista de encima._

_ -No puedo porque te estás comportando como un completo imbécil. Quiero que te metas ahora mismo a la cama y yo me largo._

_ -Pero puede tocarme si quiere - insistí tratando de atrapar su mano para ponerla sobre mi pecho pero él me esquivaba hábilmente a pesar de la oscuridad - sé que muere por tocarme._

_ -Si te toco me muero - respondió de inmediato - es todo por hoy, Kido. No te quiero cerca de mí._

_Shaka se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí y yo di un salto para alcanzarlo. Lo atrapé colgándome de su cintura, él soltó una queja de disgusto y podía notar en sus ojos que poco le faltaba para golpearme._

_ -No te vayas - le pedí con los labios temblando - quédate, me portaré bien… pero no te vayas._

_Shaka se soltó de mi agarre e intentó salir otra vez, pero yo me apresuré al teléfono, descolgué y miré fijamente a mi profesor._

_ -Si sales por esa puerta… llamaré a la policía y diré que quisiste abusar de mí - amenacé furioso de no obtener lo que quería - te buscarán y te quedarás en la cárcel para siempre. _

_Los ojos de Shaka se explayaron cargados de temor, toda su carrera, sus estudios se vendrían al suelo si yo hacía eso, yo no pensaba cumplir mi amenaza; pero él no lo sabía. Hasta yo tendría miedo de un chantaje de un adolescente borracho. Noté su frustración, el hecho de no tener otra salida lo enojaba más que cuando no poníamos atención a su clase o no hacíamos la tarea. Seguro estaba arrepentido de haber entrado conmigo al departamento, de haber confiado en mí y de ser ahora mi juguete y estar entre la espada y la pared._

_ -De acuerdo… pero no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí. Me está cansando tu jueguito._

_Bajé el teléfono con una sonrisa triunfante y lo invité a pasar a mi habitación donde él dormiría y yo iría a la habitación de mis padres. Escuché que cerraba la puerta, yo fui a la recámara que me tocaba y me quedé recostado sobre la cama con el corazón palpitándome rápidamente. No podía creer todo lo que estaba haciendo, era un plan que jamás había ideado pero ahora tenía a esa persona que me provocaba mil cosas en mi casa, dormido en mi cama… y con esa imagen y mi mano en mi entrepierna quedé dormido._

-Por qué no entiendes que no debes venir? - me preguntó con los ojos cargados de furia y los puños apretados sobre la mesa.

-Siempre sales y aceptas mi visita - respondí con voz baja.

-Harías un alboroto si no salgo…

-También quieres verme - aseguré buscando sus ojos - no lo puedes negar.

-Claro que no - respondió alzando los ojos para mirarme fijamente - por todos los dioses, todo lo que te he dicho es verdad y lo sigue siendo. No quiero verte, sólo complicas las cosas! Por qué demonios no mides la consecuencia de tus actos y me arrastras con ellos?

Su voz sonó tan llena de reproche que no pude evitar ponerme a llorar sobre la mesa. Él se acercó a mí para abrazarme suavemente. Yo también lo abracé con más fuerza y busqué sus labios, él me esquivó hábilmente y se limitó a abrazarme. Claro que no nos podíamos besar ahí, pero yo lo deseaba tanto que estaba a punto de matar a alguien para que también me encerraran a su lado.

-Vete, pequeño - me susurró en mi oído - no me hagas esto más difícil, amor mío… por favor. Si esto sigue así, me vas a volver loco, Shun.

Su voz suplicándome por una tregua pudo más que sus gritos, que las advertencias de mis padres, mi corazón se detuvo y solté un sollozo más audible. Esto no podía terminar así… no quería que terminara así; por qué nadie quería entender que Shaka era mi todo, que él era todo mi mundo? Él quiso apartarse, pero yo lo mantuve a mi lado, apretándolo contra mí y dándole discretos besos en el cuello. Qué tipo de persona era yo que le causaba tanto dolor a la persona que amaba?

Cuando nos separamos, los ojos de Shaka estaban llorosos, pero ninguna lágrima había salido de ellos, mantenía su expresión calmada y acarició ligeramente mi mejilla antes de levantarse.

-Hablo en serio, por última vez… no te quiero volver a ver aquí - me advirtió.

Supe que sus palabras le dolían más que a mí y como siempre, me quedé esperando a que él desapareciera por la puerta antes de irme de ahí. Cada vez que tenía que salir de esa prisión, mi corazón se oprimía más y me costaba trabajo encontrar fuerzas para continuar; deseaba morir y que las cosas se resolvieran por sí solas. Sin embargo, no podía dejar solo a Shaka, no cuando yo era el culpable de su desgracia y lo había arrastrado a esto.

_ -Qué haces aquí? - preguntó sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y me vio ahí._

_ -Le traje su libro… y traje algo de comida, supe que estaba enfermo - dije con una enorme sonrisa._

_ -Es una gripe de nada - contestó frunciendo el ceño - sólo me duele la cabeza, por eso…_

_ -Déjeme cuidarlo - dije con una enorme sonrisa y haciéndome paso para entrar sin permiso a su apartamento._

_Shaka suspiró dejándome entrar y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Al ver el departamento de mi maestro no pude sino exclamar asombrado; imaginé que estaría lleno de libros y tendría un tiradero de soltero, pero la realidad era que a penas y tenía libros, todo estaba en perfecto orden y quizá hasta mi caldo de pollo estaba de más pues un suave y delicioso olor llenaba la casa. Siguiendo el olor llegué hasta la cocina donde dejé la olla con el caldo a un lado de lo que cocinaba._

_ -Pudiste esperar a devolverme el libro mañana - dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta._

_Me giré para verlo y en cierta forma se veía feliz y tranquilo a pesar de haberse enfadado cuando me vio. Quizá si hubiera algo… no a cualquiera le prestaría sus libros, ni lo dejaría entrar a su casa._

_ -Trato de ser un buen alumno - le dije prendiendo la estufa para calentar el caldo._

_ -O una calamidad - respondió sacándome de la cocina jalándome por el brazo - te agradezco tu atención, ahora vete._

_ -Pero estoy preocupado por ti… hasta traje películas! - dije mostrándole lo que traía en la mochila después de que me pudo soltar._

_Había escogido películas serias, aquellas que seguro adoraría ver, Kurosawa, Inagaki y Shimizu; obviamente a mí esas películas me matarían de la aburrición pero estaba dispuesto a verlas si él estaba a mi lado y casualmente interesado en explicarme lo que ocurría. Me sentía estúpido actuando como un intelectualoide para llamar su atención; de hecho, ninguno de los libros que me había prestado los había entendido. Quién entiende la poesía hindú?_

_Una vez más, mi maestro suspiró y sabía que eso significaba que aceptaba porque tampoco tenía muchas opciones; así que después de comer de mi comida y no de la que él había preparado, nos sentamos en el sillón para ver las películas. Empezamos con Rashomon. Al principio estaba atento pues conocía la novela de Akutagawa y quería ver la adaptación, pero poco a poco empecé a sentirme somnoliento hasta que mi cabeza cayó sobre las piernas de Shaka. Él no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó atento a la televisión mientras yo dormitaba, cerrando los ojos sólo para escuchar los extraños diálogos. _

_No sé si me quedé dormido o no, pero pronto sentí unos largos dedos acariciando mi mejilla tranquilamente, no con morbo, ni con deseo, más bien con delicadeza y distraídamente, como quien acaricia distraídamente algo mientras su atención está en otra cosa. No me atreví a abrir los ojos para seguir disfrutando de los largos dedos de Shaka rozando mi mejilla lentamente, sólo escuchaba la música de fondo de la película porque toda mi atención estaba centrada en las descargas eléctricas que me daban las yemas de los dedos de mi maestro. _

_Tampoco sé decir cuánto tiempo después porque seguramente volví a quedarme dormido, sentí una suave respiración muy cerca de mis labios; una respiración un poco entrecortada de nervios que salía de vez en vez débilmente como un silbidito entre una hendidura de la madera de una puerta mal cerrada. Abrí los ojos y vi a Shaka tan cerca de mí que el que quedó sin aliento fui yo y sólo se me ocurrió clavar mis ojos en las pupilas tan extrañamente azules de mi profesor, sumergiéndome en el mar turquesa de sus irises._

_ -Ibas a besarme o lo hiciste? - pregunté susurrando._

_ -Lo iba a hacer - confesó sin vergüenza alguna en su tono, pero con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas y bajando sus largas pestañas castañas._

_ -Por qué te detienes? - dije sintiendo ardor en mis labios deseos de probar los finos labios de mi maestro._

_ -No es correcto - respondió, pero no se alejó de mí._

_ -Bésame - le pedí casi como una suplica - sólo una vez… como agradecimiento por la comida y las películas._

_Pensé que era una estupidez, una niñería pedir algo así por algo que había hecho sin ninguna esperanza de recompensa más que pasar un rato con él. Shaka se limitó a sonreír y cuando sentí que todo estaba perdido, cubrió mis ojos con su mano para colocar sus labios sobre los míos. Primero fue como un apretón de labios y estaba tan fascinado por lo que acababa de suceder que no se me ocurrió hacer nada hasta que sentí la lengua de mi maestro como navaja húmeda abriendo mis labios para introducirse en mi boca._

-Por qué no quieres hablar hoy, Shun? - preguntó Mu suspirando cansadamente - llevas quince minutos de tu sesión perdida.

Lo miré de soslayo antes de volver a poner toda mi atención en mis manos sobre mis rodillas. No me interesaba hablar si nadie me creía e insistían cosas que no eran.

-Supe que hoy fuiste con ese hombre.

-Shaka - corregí de inmediato porque odiaba que lo llamaran de esa forma, no era "ese hombre" sino "el hombre a quien amaba".

-Sí… él… por qué lo visitas? - preguntó Mu con cierto tiento.

-Porque lo amo - respondí sin más, con voz segura pero baja y sin prestarle atención para levantar vista y verlo - está ahí por mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa, Shun. Mientras sigas con ese sentimiento jamás te podrás aliviar… él…

-MIERDA! ÉL NO ME VIOLÓ! - grité dando una patada en el escritorio - no estoy negando nada! Sólo quiero que lo dejen en paz de una puta vez.

Mu se vio alterado unos momentos, quizá estuviera pensando en ponerme una camisa de fuerza o algo así, pero cuando vio que volví a sentarme con mi desfachatez y me volví a entretener en mis manos, se relajó y guardó silencio.

-Cómo te llevas con tus padres? - preguntó después de un largo silencio.

-Ahora? - pregunté levantando a penas la vista - mal, los odio… antes… siempre sobreviví sin ellos; siento que me tienen de mascota y ahora juegan a ser mis papás.

-Yo creo que están preocupados por ti.

-De veras? - dije riendo compulsivamente - cuánto le pagan para decirme esas cosas? Ahora se preocupan por la situación, pero de otra forma seguirían de viaje y yo con él.

-Tus padres trabajan por ti, Shun - explicó Mu quitándose las gafas para relajar sus ojos - claro que están preocupados por la situación.

-Sí… porque soy maricón y les preocupa que me peguen el SIDA o hepatitis B… creo que hasta piensan que el ántrax es de transmisión sexual - dije con sarcasmo - pero tan bien me conocen que piensan que si no vengo aquí acabaré acostándome con todos los homosexuales de Tokio… no saben que yo sólo amo a una persona… y que por su idea de querer ser padres de repente, esa persona se está pudriendo en la cárcel!

Mu me miró sin ninguna expresión durante mi perorata. No pude estar más tiempo sentado y me puse a dar vueltas por todo el consultorio en silencio, sintiéndome en una cárcel peor que en la que estaba Shaka.

-Se preocupan porque eres un niño - dijo Mu finalmente.

-Niño? Tengo dieciséis años! Me masturbo desde los doce y desde los catorce me dejan solo en casa sin niñeras. Ahora soy un niño cuando yo tuve que aprender a cocinar porque las niñeras que dejaba se cogían con sus novios en su habitación? - dije sintiéndome otra vez furioso - escúcheme bien… si usted necesita el dinero que mis padres le pagan sólo dígamelo y vengo pero deje de molestarme.

-Sabes que no es así, Shun - respondió seriamente - de verdad me preocupa tu estado. Quiero que estés bien.

-Entonces créame - le pedí mirándolo fijamente - crea en lo que le digo y ayúdeme realmente a cargar esta culpa. Yo sabía que estar con él traería problemas y aún así quise echarme la soga al cuello, el problema es que no pensé que sobre su cuello caería una cadena. Cómo se puede vivir cuando sabes que la persona a la que amas está lejos de ti, sufriendo por algo que tú iniciaste?

_Shaka apartó el cabello de mi frente y después la besó cariñosamente, dejándome descansar mientras acariciaba lentamente mi vientre adolorido. Yo estaba completamente fuera de mí… aún perdido en el orgasmo, la realidad, el deseo, el sueño. Todo eso había sido nuevo para mí y aunque tuve miedo no me atreví a detenerlo, aunque él me pidió miles de veces que se lo pidiera mientras yo desgarraba desesperado su ropa para poder olfatear, lamer y besar su piel aterciopelada. Quedamos en silencio por horas quizá, yo había perdido la noción del tiempo desde el primer beso._

_ -Qué voy a hacer si quedas embarazado? - dijo seriamente aún con sus manos sobre mi vientre._

_ -SENSEI! - le grité volviendo en mí de pronto._

_ -Pensé que te había matado, me alegra que no fue así - respondió con la sonrisa más encantadora que sus labios hubieran dibujado jamás - te lastimé? Gritaste tanto…_

_ -Estoy bien - respondí sin atreverme a mover porque estaba completamente adolorido y sentía como algo escurría entre mis piernas - agotado._

_ -Duérmete entonces, pequeño - dijo volviendo a besar mis labios y luego mi frente, mis ojos y mi cuello, acariciando mi cabello cariñosamente y buscando mis manos para unirlas con las mías._

_Estaba tan cansado que acabé dormido entre sus brazos al momento, aún temblando en intervalos, soltando algún quejido cuando me movía pero con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_ -Me amas? - pregunté al despertar y ver que sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, como un ángel guardián._

_ -Demasiado._

No había visto a Shaka en más de una semana, lo hacía porque él me lo pedía, pero no podía más. No podía vivir sin saber como estaba, aunque le hablaba a su abogado no me daba noticias de él, lo de siempre, que me mantuviera a raya. Mis padres seguían cuidando de mí mejor que cuando yo era un niño; mi madre pensaba que mis ojos hundidos y rojos eran porque no había superado la supuesta "violación" y trataba de darme palabras de aliento repitiéndome que me quería más que a nadie en el mundo aunque yo no le creía. Escuché a mi padre hablando con su abogado, quería que eso terminara ya y que Shaka se pudriera en la cárcel para siempre. En la escuela, todos me seguían viendo con cara de asombro, algunos me sonreían ligeramente como diciéndome que fuera fuerte pero algunos me miraban con odio, y esos eran los que sabían la verdad. Soportaba sus insultos y sus bromas que se volvieron más pesadas; soportaba tener a una vieja amargada como suplente de Shaka y sólo imaginaba que él estaba el frente explicando el ataque a Pearl Harbor mejor que en aquella película Michel Bay, incluso imaginé esa misma historia de amor pero Shaka y yo como protagonistas. Sin duda mi vida también se había vuelto un infierno. Así que esa tarde no lo pude soportar más y fui a verlo.

-Shun… por todos…

No dejé que siguiera hablando, me lancé a sus brazos y le besé en la boca.

-No puedo… no puedo más - sollocé sin dejar de besar su cara - te quiero de regreso… no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Cálmate - dijo apretándome contra su pecho intentando calmarme.

Yo sentía la mirada de todos, quizá estaban juzgándonos, quizá se lamentaban de nuestra suerte, sin embargo no me importaba. Lloraba en los brazos de Shaka y él me abrazaba en silencio. Estaba siendo tan egoísta, era más difícil para él que para mí, pero en eso yo era un niño… y sólo quería a él.

-Shun, escucha… eres joven… sal al mundo y haz tu vida - me dijo besando discretamente mi cabeza - olvídate de mí.

-No debí hacerlo… no debí obligarte a quedarte en mi casa, jamás debí haber empezado a seducirte - susurré entre sollozos dentro de sus brazos.

-Ya no tiene sentido lamentarse - me dijo suavemente, sin reproche en sus palabras y separándome para levantar mi cara y limpiar mis lágrimas con sus dedos - yo adoro estar contigo, Shun. No me importa pagar mi pecado aquí si fui capaz de probar estos labios, de hacerte sonreír y sentir todo el amor que tú me das… porque nadie me ha querido con la inocencia y la obsesión del primer amor.

_ -Qué haces? - se quejó tratando de atrapar mis manos por detrás de su cabeza._

_ -Tu cabello iría mejor en una trenza - le dije sin dejar de trenzar pedacitos de su cabello. _

_ -Shun… suéltame ya - me ordenó con su voz autoritaria de cuando estaba a punto de mandarme al demonio, así que obedecí al momento. _

_ -Dónde me dijiste que fueron tus padres? - preguntó hojeando una revista de viaje que estaba aventada en el sillón._

_ -China… no regresan hasta mañana por la noche - le dije arrebatándole la revista para sentarme sobre sus piernas, de frente a él y comenzar a besar su cara. _

_ -No sé porque te hago caso de venir a meterme a tu casa - dijo mirando a su alrededor._

_ -Porque me amas - dije melosamente pegando más mi cuerpo al suyo y mordiendo su oreja lentamente._

_ -Voy a pensar… qué sólo me quieres para sexo - se quejó soltando un quejidito._

_ -No - respondí viéndolo fijamente - también me gusta que me enseñes historia y revisar los reportes aburridos de mis compañeros… en secreto - dije levantando las cejas con aire pícaro._

_ -Eres un chiquillo imposible! - me dijo sujetándome de la cintura para tumbarme sobre el sofá._

_Reí divertido al tiempo que él empezaba a sacarme la camisa para empezar a besar mi pecho. Me estremecí, retorciéndome debajo de él. Con cada lengüetazo, soltaba un gemido y me mordía los labios empezando a ser presa de la pasión._

_ -Te lo advierto que más te vale que lo disfrutes esta vez… porque será la única el día de hoy - me advirtió empezando a desabrochar mi pantalón para meter su mano._

_Sujeto mis dos manos por encima de mi cabeza con una mano para impedirme hacer nada, le encantaba hacer eso para volverme loco, para ver como me retorcía debajo de su cuerpo, luchando por soltarme para abalanzarme sobre él y desnudarlo y terminar teniendo sexo. Cuando me sujetaba, todo se limitaba a besos desbocados mientras su mano libre y maestra recorría toda mi intimidad._

_ -OH POR DIOS! - gritó una voz que yo bien conocía y ambos nos quedamos paralizados._

-Eso fue lo que sucedió.

Todos se mantenían en silencio cuando terminé mi relato.

Por mi padre me había enterado que ese día darían la sentencia a Shaka, aunque no me tenían permitido aparecer en el juzgado, ese día no fui con Mu, esquivé la seguridad del juzgado y me presenté en la sala ante el asombro de todos.

-El único testigo de todo lo que ocurrió soy yo! - grité enfadado.

Pude ver la cara de asombro de Shaka, sus ojos turquesas muy abiertos y al mismo tiempo esa mirada severa que me pedía que me callara, también vi a mis padres que se disculpaban con el juez y los abogados, corrían para intentar detenerme pero logré quitarlos de mi lado.

-Sólo déjeme contar todo otra vez… frente Shaka. Prometo decir la verdad… ya tiene mi anterior veredicto, pueden comprobarlo!

-Shun, regresa a casa! - gritó mi padre enfadado.

-Déjanos arreglar esto a nosotros, pequeño - dijo el abogado de mis padres.

Lo miré con furia, yo no era el pequeño de nadie más que de Shaka y miré a Saga buscando su ayuda; sabía que por Shaka se estaba deteniendo, pero ese día no pensaba irme sin hablar, así que con o sin apoyo empezaría a hablar y eso hice.

-Señoría - dijo Saga poniéndose a mi lado y colocando una mano sobre mi hombro para hacerme callar - me parece justo que vuelva a declarar. No es por mi cliente, es por la víctima. Si sus compañeros de su edad han declarado algo, me parece justo que él también lo haga, después de todo es él quien sufrió la injuria.

-Es otro de sus trucos, Savivsky - dijo el juez mirando a Saga.

-No - intervine yo - vine por voluntad propia, nadie me obligó a venir. No ve sus caras! Carajo, está ciego?

-Shun, no hables así! - regañó mi padre rojo de vergüenza e ira.

-Sólo quiero decir la verdad… es todo lo que quiero - supliqué ya con las lágrimas en los ojos.

El juez suspiró casi imitando la expresión tan propia de Shaka y me dejó hablar.

-Sólo les digo… cómo podría mentir de algo así? - insistí cuando terminé la historia. Shaka se había mantenido en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, sin ninguna expresión ni cambio en su cuerpo - acaso un niño les pediría que liberaran de una buena vez si abusan de él? Volvería a querer verlo a la cara? Es que ustedes no saben lo que es ser violado… no tienen ni idea y yo tampoco porque eso no me sucedió a mí. Lo que sucedió conmigo fue una dicha porque estuve haciendo el amor con la persona que más amo en el mundo.

Los adultos me miraron escandalizados, quizá no estaban acostumbrados a escuchar esas palabras de un "niño" pero yo estaba seguro que ellos también las dirían a su edad, sólo que se habían olvidado de su juventud por estar cumpliendo sus reglas.

Cuando declaré, no pensé que realmente me fueran a escuchar o que mi declaración fuera tomada como válida, pero cuando corroboraron con Mu, él estuvo de mi parte.

Shaka salió libre pero se le obligó a pagar una fianza y se le retiró su credencial de maestro. Jamás podría volver a dar clases, lo que me ponía mal pero él y Saga me hicieron entender que era un castigo menor que pasar cerca de 10 años en prisión.

-No deberías estar aquí.

-Tú me trajiste.

-No deberías aceptar.

-Por qué?

-Sabes que no está bien.

-Tú también lo sabes y aún así me traes, yo sólo accedo a acompañarte.

-Y si te embarazas?

-Sensei! Sabes que no se puede, odio cuando me dices eso.

-Qué les dices cuando vienes?

-Voy con mis amigos.

-No tienes amigos.

-Ellos no lo saben.

-Y qué pasaría si se enteran?

-No te preocupes, no te volveré a meter en problemas. Insistiré que yo te seduzco.

-No dirás mentiras.

-Sensei!... Encontraste trabajo?

-Duérmete ya… mañana será otro día y tienes que ir a la escuela.

-Te extraño ahí.

-Yo extraño estar ahí… pero soy libre y aún puedo hacer muchas cosas que no involucren mocosos calientes.

-Sensei! Tendrás secretarias calientes.

-De veras? Contigo tengo.

-Lo dices como si fuera tu peor es nada.

-Lo digo porque eres mi pequeña cosa que me hace feliz.

CHIBI-STAR**

12-AGO-08


	8. POR QUÉ BRILLAMOS?

¿Mime y Shun? ¿Pero no es que se odian? Por ahí dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso, ¿no es cierto? Este fic surgió de un juego de rol en el que me divertí haciendo a un Shun necio y egoísta, Mime tampoco se queda atrás. De cualquier forma, el amor es lo que nos salva.

Este fic contiene vocabulario grosero, drogas y sexo.

Inspirado en la canción homónima de Bacilos.

* * *

¿POR QUÉ BRILLAMOS?

El aroma que llena la habitación me es tan familiar y extraño a la vez que me asusta. Cada vez que despierto en este lugar me siento más vacío y más lleno; la cabeza me da vueltas, siento el estómago revuelto y tengo que arrastrarme hasta el baño para desechar todo lo que ingerí la noche anterior.

-Eres un ruidoso, Cadenitas – dice detrás de mí llenando nuevamente el espacio con un fuerte olor a cigarro.

-Cállate! – le respondo limpiándome la boca con el dorso de la mano – y no tienes que estar aquí cuando ocupo el baño!

Mime ríe, cierra la puerta con un azotón, imagino que se va a tumbar en la cama otra vez a esperar a que yo salga para volver a follar. Entre nosotros no hay nada más que eso… él está aburrido, yo también, me llama o yo a él y terminamos en esta habitación que rentamos entre los dos para divertirnos un rato. El problema es que los dos tenemos que estar bien entonados o en lugar de sexo, terminamos en el hospital y no hay suficientes excusas para justificar porque estamos hospitalizados.

Me levanto, enjuago mi boca y veo mi cuello. Ese cabrón… con el maldito calor que hace!

Cómo empezó esto? Algo tan ilógico y absurdo que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que fue una vil trampa del destino. Llegó a Japón y decidió quedarse a vivir aquí. Él fue quien llegó a la mansión preguntando por mi hermano y acabamos los dos en mi habitación follando hasta quedar deshechos. Desde entonces mantenemos esta relación; el hecho de que hayamos decidido rentar un lugar aparte es como para saber que sólo en este lugar nos pertenecemos, saliendo de aquí él vuelve a su vida y yo a la mía donde no tenemos nada que ver.

Salgo del baño y Mime me hace una seña con la mano. Aún me preguntó porqué obedezco a esa seña y me meto entre sus piernas para chupársela como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer en el mundo. Luego es el turno de él, terminamos con otra cogida, un porro y dormimos otro poco.

-Bello Durmiente… oye…

Me despierto con un respingo al sentir sus dedos fríos entre mis glúteos. Le suelto una patada que él detiene ágilmente con una mano. Lo miro furioso y me doy cuenta de que ya está completamente vestido.

-Si quieres que te lleve, apúrate – me dice aventándome mi ropa.

-No puedo llegar a casa oliendo a mota… qué te pasa por la cabeza! – le digo enfadado – además con esto!

Señalo mi cuello y el hecho de que no tengo con qué cubrir semejantes marcas que parecen lepra.

-Jódete entonces y quédate aquí hasta que el olor desaparezca… o los chupetones, lo que ocurra primero – me dice con su sonrisa fruncida – adiós, Cadenitas!

Agarra su mochila y su estuche del arpa, me lanza un beso coqueto desde la puerta y sale de la habitación. Siempre que desaparece por es puerta me siento asqueado de mí mismo, me dan ganas simplemente desaparecer del mundo, pero nunca falta una última paja oliendo el denso aroma que dejó sobre la almohada.

La luz de la computadora me lastima, decido apagarla y me tumbo en mi cama viendo el techo, que sin duda es mucho más lindo que el de aquella habitación de olor asqueroso… sexo, drogas, alcohol, vomito, más sexo, sudor, ropa sucia, basura, polvo… me sorprende que no nos haya agarrado una enfermedad por hacerlo en ese lugar tan antihigiénico.

Mis compañeros dicen que he cambiado, sobre todo Hyoga asegura que ya no soy tan tierno como antes. Quizá tenga razón, y yo tengo el derecho de culparlo por este cambio. Antes disfrutaba salir con ellos, tontear por todos lados; pero ya no. Desde que convivo con Mime me siento un extraño en el mundo que presumía conocer bien, al que creía pertenecer. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así y que yo realmente nunca he pertenecido a ningún lugar… sólo a esa habitación de olor nauseabundo.

Mi celular vibra sobre la mesa dándome un susto de muerte. Al ver quién es no puedo evitar una mueca extraña, algo entre un gruñido y una sonrisa. Siento que mi corazón late rápidamente antes de decidirme a contestar. Tomo aire para controlarme y poder responder con la voz más neutral.

-Qué quieres? – le digo con un tono cansado que no van con el temblor emotivo de mis manos.

-Te veo en una hora – me dice secamente.

-Se te pasó por la cabeza que quizá tengo algo que hacer? – pregunto sólo para fastidiar.

-No tienes nada que hacer – contesta con voz burlona – una hora, Cadenitas.

Él corta la comunicación y yo me quedo como idiota con el celular aún sobre mi oído. Esto funciona así siempre, pero hoy me molesta que las cosas tengan que ser así. Sin llevar nada más que mi celular y algo de dinero, salgo de la casa para encontrarlo.

Abro la puerta maltratada de la habitación y lo veo sentado sobre la cama tocando el arpa. El aroma de la recámara no cambia pero cuando él toca el instrumento el ambiente lo hace. El lugar deja de ser la cueva apestosa donde dos almas solitarias tratan de complementarse en vano, se convierte en un pequeño paraíso donde esas mismas almas se dan cuenta de que entre ellas no pueden complementarse pero que están para tratar de entenderse en silencio. Analizan cabalmente lo que hacen, por qué lo hacen, por qué la herida en sus pechos se abre cada vez más y por qué a pesar de eso ya no duele, sino que da vergüenza y risa y la tratan de ocultar con sus manos cubiertas de sangre fría, seca e imborrable.

-No hables… sólo déjate llevar – dice Mime.

Me encojo de hombros y me voy a sentar a la cama a su lado, recargo mi espalda en la pared húmeda que usamos de cabecera. Robo de su cigarro, él no dice nada. Ni siquiera me ve. Sigue tocando ágilmente y adivino que esa melodía se la está inventando pues nunca antes la había escuchado. Corta en seco y suelta un largo suspiro.

-Ahora, qué te dijo? – le pregunto con un escozor en el pecho que disimulo quitándome la bufanda que cubre las marcas que él dejó.

-Nada que te importe, Cadenitas – me responde con una sonrisa amplia y cínica como las únicas que a mí me parece que sabe hacer – pero me tiene hasta la madre con sus pendejadas… no volveré a Asgard… a menos que deje de mamarle la cola a la sacerdotisa y venga por mí.

Asiento débilmente y deseo que eso nunca pase, aunque no entiendo la razón por la que tengo este sentimiento. Yo tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer que estar metido en este espacio con él, y sin embargo, las dejo de hacer por estar aquí.

-También me estoy pudriendo de esta tontería de trato que tenemos, Cadenitas – me dice quitándome el cigarro de la boca, dándole una calada y compartiendo el humo conmigo – si se me pega la gana de estar lejos del mundo sólo puedo venir aquí… y para estar aquí, te tengo que tener en la cama aunque ni siquiera tenga ganas de verte.

-Tú fuiste el que lo propuso – me defiendo encendiendo otro cigarro – por mí no me hables, tampoco me eres indispensable.

Mime empieza a reír primero ligeramente y luego suelta una carcajada tan aguda que me enfada. Me alejo un par de centímetros de él tratando de no soltarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

-Eso sí fue gracioso… con quién más follas además de mí? – pregunta aún intentando no soltar más carcajadas – no me digas, el ruso por fin aceptó meterte en su cama?

-No!

Hyoga nunca va a estar conmigo, eso es clarísimo. Por más que me guste, no puede ser. Hay que admitir que sólo a personas tan absurdas, como Mime y yo, se nos ocurre enamorarnos de los heterosexuales más grandes del universo. Aquéllos nos estiman, pero no entienden el amor desbordante que nosotros les tenemos. Podríamos hasta dar la vida por ellos, pero es un desperdicio porque ninguno de los dos entendería por qué lo hicimos. Y sólo a Mime y a mí se nos ocurre juntarnos para descargar todo lo que sentimos por ellos. Él en mí y yo en él. Cuántas veces no lo he llamado Hyoga? Cuántas veces no me ha llamado Siegfried? Por eso nos emborrachamos y drogamos y así, al menos sólo salen gemidos y palabras inteligibles de nuestras bocas. Porque no sabemos nada del amor y vamos por la vida lastimándonos, tratando de cubrir el agujero con tierra sin saber que es un hoyo sin fondo.

Mime se sube sobre mí y lame mis labios lentamente. Me mira con sus pupilas amatistas en las que he logrado descubrir calidez detrás de esa frialdad; también lo miro fijamente tratando de descifrar que es lo que quiere.

-Sí me vas a estar quitando el tiempo, Cuerditas… vete a la mierda, tengo cosas que hacer – digo sintiendo la cercanía de su boca.

-Es la última vez, Cadenitas… así que disfruta y gritemos todo lo que queramos… después de esto… se acaba.

Me jala tumbándome por completo sobre la cama. Estoy por decirle que al menos deberíamos de fumar un porro pero no me deja decir nada. Me besa profundamente y comienza a tocarme lentamente. Me asombra que no haya esa desesperación, ni esa lucha por saber quien toca por ser el sometido, ahora parece que los papeles están claros… y además, no me molesta. Me hace vibrar nuevamente, me hace gemir, arañar su espalda cuando mordisquea mi pecho. Me vuelvo a excitar con sus jadeos sobre mi oído y su sexo rozando el mío. Nos embriagamos con el sabor del otro y rodamos por la cama enredando nuestras piernas y brazos, nuestros alientos frescos se mezclan en el poco aire enviciado que se cuela entre nuestras bocas. Llega un momento en que todo a mí alrededor se ilumina por una luz que emanamos y puedo ver claramente que esa luz tan blanca y pura sale de esa enorme herida en el pecho, parece salir a intervalos sincronizados con los latidos punzantes de nuestros corazones. Me pregunto si Mime es capaz de verla también. Por qué brillamos?

Han pasado tres meses y una semana desde la última vez que vi a Mime. Al principio mi vida era normal, tarde o temprano llamaría. Y lo hizo, sólo para decirme que había liquidado la habitación y que aún teníamos hierba y cerveza, si quería algo de esa parte podía ir a su departamento por ellos. No fui. No me interesaba verlo y a él le iban mejor esas porquerías que a mí; además que estaba enfadado. Con qué derecho se había hecho eso si yo también era parte del contrato? Entonces, desde aquella vez no lo había visto, ni me interesaba. Hasta hace poco que comencé a extrañarlo… de verdad a extrañarlo. En mis sueños sólo podía ver esa luz tan cálida que emanábamos cuando estábamos juntos… era real porque estúpidamente nos defendíamos de su incandescencia con palabras vulgares, con el alcohol y otras drogas. Dejábamos que esa luz se extinguiera y fuera nuevamente la sangre seca sobre nuestra herida la que brillara con una luz opaca y rojiza que nos recordaba lo infelices e idiotas que éramos por hacer lo que hacíamos.

Sentía un vacío cuando dejaba de verlo, pero era un vacío que yo sabía era por haber tenido sexo por sexo, sin ningún sentimiento de por medio más que la lujuria y las ganas de demostrarle al mundo que nosotros también podíamos hacer lo que los demás. No somos tan idiotas para no follar y esperar eternamente a que "nuestro chico" nos desvirgue.

Cuando me veía en el espejo, extrañaba sus marcas. Todas habían desaparecido. Ese día que habíamos empezado nuestro juego estábamos furiosos y frustrados y esos sentimientos sólo podían salir contra el otro jugador de nuestro juego. Un juego que yo había perdido porque no había sido el primero en detenerlo y había sido el primero en darme cuenta de que estando juntos, brillábamos.

Al ser viernes, Hyoga va con su novia, Seiya por ahí y yo me quedo sin nada que hacer. Decido ir a comprar un café con tal de no estar encerrado en casa. Después de comprarlo, voy al parque cercano y me siento en una banca cercana para disfrutar de la cafeína recorriendo mis venas.

-Te vas a morir pronto de seguir con ese ritmo – dice una voz tan familiar a mí lado.

-Jódete – respondo levantando la vista y haciendo una inclinación de cabeza para que Mime se siente.

-Hace mucho, no? – pregunta encendiendo un cigarro.

-Sí… tres meses? – digo mirándolo de reojo.

-Más o menos – responde con un tono de voz que no dice nada – Shun… por qué brillamos?

Me sorprende su pregunta y vuelvo la vista a él. Entonces me doy cuenta de que él me mira y nuestras pupilas destellan.

-No lo hacemos – respondo mintiendo.

Realmente brillamos, como no lo hacemos con nadie. Resplandecemos en una tenue luz cálida como si fuéramos estrellas.

-Cuando te gusta alguien, generalmente te gusta por algo en específico. Si son sus ojos, cuando cierras los ojos sólo piensas en esos ojos y no importa nada más… mientras existan esos ojos eres feliz. Pero cuando realmente te enamoras de alguien, en tu mente aparece la imagen completa de esa persona… con sus defectos y cualidades… y esa persona brilla cuando la ves… y también tú brillas.

Mime soltó una carcajada divertida y me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Eres un ñoño, Cadenitas. No te da miedo esa luz? No te dan ganas de apagarla? – me pregunta sin dejar de reír.

-No… es muy cálida. A ti te da miedo? – le pregunto después.

-Ya no. Me di cuenta de que es imposible apagarla… y si lo haces, todo es sumamente oscuro.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Uno al lado del otro, viendo como el cielo comienza a colorearse de violeta y a guarnecerse con estrellas brillantes y una gran luna blanca que parece alumbrarnos sólo a nosotros. Un viento frío sopla sobre nosotros, pero ninguno de los dos hacemos un gesto de molestia. Estamos ensimismados con nuestros propios pensamientos.

-Sabes cuándo te has enamorado de alguien y eres correspondido? – pregunta Mime mirándome fijamente.

-Cuando brillamos – respondo con una sonrisa sincera.

CHIBI-STAR**

13-ENE-08


	9. NADA

No tengo ni idea de dónde salió esto, pero bueno, aquí está. En un tiempo remoto Shun y Mu tuvieron algo pero ahora... ¿acaso todavía hay algo? No me odien, ellos dos juntos son difíciles.

* * *

NADA

Jamás imaginé que volver a escuchar su nombre fuera a provocar esta extraña sensación por todo mi cuerpo. Me quedé estupefacto cuando el suave susurro que provoca su nombre fue anunciado en las noticias como el novelista más sobresaliente de los últimos años. Sabía que llegaría lejos, pero no imaginé que fuera a tanto; ahora que veo para atrás sé que lo mejor que pudo hacer en su vida fue alejarse de mí, de eso no hay duda. Yo sólo lo detenía en lo que quería hacer por puro egoísmo… sí, claro, no por nada me dejó y siguió su camino. Recuerdo que en ese entonces me sentí realmente enfadado y conforme pasaba el tiempo, esa molestia dejó de ser tal para convertirse en tristeza por mí misma; había perdido para siempre a la única persona que amaba con toda mi alma.

Al llegar a casa moría de ganas por tomar el teléfono y llamar a su casa, pero algo me decía que quizá ya ni siquiera viviría ahí, después de todo ahora era rico y no tendría porque seguir viviendo en un departamento de tercera calidad. Comí algo y luego me tumbé en la cama viendo el techo en lugar de encender el televisor como siempre lo hacía… ese día en especial me sentía agobiado y deseaba desesperadamente verlo; pero qué le diría después de tanto tiempo? Quizá ni siquiera querría verme y con justa razón porque no me porté precisamente bien después de todo lo gentil que él fue conmigo.

Viendo el techo blanco de mi habitación, recordé la primera vez que lo vi. Era un chico enclenque, a diferencia de los otros tres que lo acompañaban, incluso a comparación de su hermano. De piel extremadamente blanca y grandes ojos verdes y brillantes. Realmente pensé que sería el primero en morir, pero para mi sorpresa resultó ser uno de los caballeros con más voluntad que jamás haya conocido. Creo que fue justamente lo que me atrajo tanto de él. Después de eso, volví a verlo en la última guerra que tuvimos y después, hasta pasados dos años y fue cuando me di cuenta de que ya no era un niño, sino todo un hombre con facciones delicadas que realmente me atrajeron. Me enteré que estaba en Grecia y fui a visitarlo; salimos un par de veces y tengo la creencia que fue justamente cuando le confesé mis sentimientos que empezó el principio del final. No puedo creer que fuera tan egoísta y celoso con él, pero la verdad fue que simplemente no podía imaginar que él estuviera con alguien más y dejara de estar conmigo por trabajos o citas importantes de trabajo. Ahora que lo pienso, no soportaba que él sobresaliera y yo no. Él nunca dijo nada, se mantenía en silencio las veces que yo estallaba por tonterías y él sólo me sonreía callándome con un beso y terminábamos haciendo el amor.

Con los labios entre abiertos susurré su nombre y en el silencio me sonó tan delicioso como la primera vez que lo dije mientras hacíamos el amor y él me contestó con un beso profundo. Qué maravillosos eran esos días! Y qué tonto fui en alejarlos de mí! Mi habitación me pareció enorme y solitaria que me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo lo he extrañado como nunca.

Cierto día fui al centro a comprar un abrigo, no era que realmente lo necesitara, sólo que estaban en oferta y mejor así, tenerlo guardado para el frío no va mal. Cuando salía de la tienda, choqué con alguien que parecía llevar prisa.

-Lo siento – murmuré al pobre chico que se veía confundido con el golpe – Shun!

Me miró unos instantes sin saber qué responder o qué hacer. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. Sentí que mi corazón se oprimía al recordar esos hermosos ojos verdes sufriendo por algo.

-Estás bien? – pregunté sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

-Sí… bueno. Me tengo que ir – dijo soltándose de mis manos, obvio que no querría saber nada de mí.

-Shun… si tienes tiempo, llámame un día, sí? Me gustaría hablar contigo – dije torpemente antes de dejar que él se alejara.

Se detuvo y me miró nuevamente con cierta confusión y nostalgia en su mirada verde, luego asintió levemente con una ligera sonrisa.

Para ser sincero, no pensé que fuera a llamarme nunca. Esas palabras habían salido de mi garganta sin pensar realmente, quizá sólo para hacerle saber que no me había olvidado de él y que podía seguir confiando en mí sí eso quería. Quizá fui cruel con él en algún momento, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no me importara más, de hecho, siempre lo tuve presente y constantemente me preguntaba qué podría estar haciendo. Shun llamó a mi casa, después de confesarme que temía que no siguiera con el mismo número telefónico, me pidió vernos en una pequeña cafetería, no muy concurrida y definitiva no la mejor de la ciudad, pero acepté las condiciones de Shun. Seguro ahora, al ser un personaje famoso, mi tímido amigo no querría estar siendo acosado por las personas.

Recuerdo que en esa tarde de principios del verano, Shun llevaba unos lentes de sol y una camisa azul de tela ligera, su cabello perfectamente acomodado, tenía un aire melancólico y cuando me acerqué a la mesa en donde estaba sentado, esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-Hola… cómo estás? – pregunté mientras me sentaba frente a él.

-Bien, gracias… qué hay de ti? – respondió con una voz serena en la que no se notaban ni rastro de rencor o molestia, lo cual debí imaginar porque Shun no es de esas personas que guardan ese tipo de sentimientos.

-Pues… sobrevivo, Shun. No me va tan bien como a ti – respondí jovialmente, no quería que pensara que había cambiado a como era, aunque en realidad si lo había hecho y ya no era precisamente esa persona paciente que él conoció, creo que me molestaba hasta cuando alguien respiraba a mi lado.

Shun soltó un bufido tipo risa y parpadeó rápidamente antes de mirarme fijamente.

-No creas, esto de la fama no me está gustando mucho – confesó relamiéndose los labios – ahora pienso que quizá debí haber usado un pseudónimo y nunca darme a conocer personalmente.

A diferencia de mí, Shun no había cambiado en nada, seguía usando un tono suave para hablar, seguía siendo igual de tímido y sus movimientos seguían siendo iguales, delicados pero firmes. Su manía de rozar su nariz con una mano y luego apartarse el cabello de la cara con la otra constantemente tampoco había cambiado. Y creo que lo único que no cambió de mí fue el hecho de quedarme sin palabras cuando mi amigo hablaba. No era que no pudiera continuar con su charla, sino que me gustaba mucho escuchar su melódica voz mientas movía las manos casi al ritmo de sus palabras.

-Ya hablé mucho – dijo Shun finalmente después de contarme como había logrado vender tantos libros – es tu turno, Mu – dio un trago a su cerveza y me miró esperando que yo dijera algo.

Sonreí y carraspeé un poco como siempre hago cuando no sé que decir y luego empecé a contarle la insignificancia de mi vida a grandes rasgos. Él me escuchaba atento y sonreía cuando yo lo hacía. A decir verdad, me sentí muy relajado al contarle mis cosas, después de todo, Shun siempre había sido un poco mi confidente y con él podía hablar de cualquier cosa. Cuando terminé nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que recordé el día en que nos reencontramos.

-Shun… por qué ese día llorabas? – pregunté tratando de no verme muy entrometido.

-Ah… bueno, no tiene mucha importancia realmente – contestó con una ligera sonrisa – sólo estaba agobiado, eso es todo.

-Por qué me llamaste? Pensé que no querrías verme nunca más.

-Te molestó? – preguntó nervioso tocándose la nariz – como me dijiste que llamara… pero bueno, no lo hago más si te molesta.

-No, nada de eso – contesté rápidamente, lo que menos deseaba era hacer sentir mal a Shun; realmente me interesaba lo que sucedía en ese momento con él – sólo que en verdad, pensé que no me llamarías.

-A decir verdad tampoco tuve ningún motivo para llamarte y estuve dándole vueltas al asunto un buen rato, finalmente me atreví porque necesitaba alejarme de todo lo que pasa por mí en este momento – Shun suspiró antes de continuar – y… siempre me ha gustado hablar contigo.

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir halagado, aunque también un poco avergonzado, después de tanto tiempo y a pesar de todo, Shun seguía siendo capaz de hablar conmigo con naturalidad y confianza; cómo me gustaba eso de Shun.

-Pues cuando quieras, Shun… incluso si quieres escaparte un día de todo y quedarte en casa sin saber nada de nada, por mí no hay problema – dije sonriéndole.

Shun se sonrojó un poco, no sé que gesto hice, ni que habrá entendido por ese ofrecimiento, pero fue puramente amabilidad, sin tener que leer nada entre líneas; sin embargo no tardé en enterarme el porque de su vergüenza.

-Puede ser hoy? – preguntó tímidamente – si no se puede no hay problema, iré a un hotel y ya.

-No digas eso, por mí no hay problema – dije rápidamente, sería tonto desperdiciar oportunidades así.

Si la vida me había puesto a Shun nuevamente en frente, era obvio que sucedería algo bueno. Había sido el propio Andrómeda el que había vuelto a mí. Eso me creó una estúpida esperanza, quizá las cosas con Shun podrían volver a funcionar; porque debo admitir, Shun me seguía gustando muchísimo y lo seguía amando como a nadie.

Al llegar a casa me tuve que disculpar con Shun por el desorden que tenía, vamos, era domingo y realmente ese día es el único que no hago absolutamente nada que tenga que ver con trabajo extra. Shun no dijo nada, sólo se sonrió divertido y entró tímidamente a la sala de estar, el lugar más decente dentro de mi departamento.

-Sigue igual que siempre – observó mirando a su alrededor.

-Crees? – comenté riendo – un poco más desordenado. Eras tú el que ordenaba esto, no es cierto?

Shun se ruborizó bajando la vista para ver sus manos. Entendí que no quería saber nada de lo que había pasado antes; pero lo que no entendía era el motivo por el que lo tenía en mi casa después de tanto tiempo. Su mirada se veía triste, ocasionando que se me apretara el corazón; nunca fui capaz de ver esos ojos compungidos y no hacer cualquier cosa para que esos ojitos volvieran a brillar.

-Shun… - sin previo aviso, sus labios se posaron en los míos y sus brazos me envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo.

Estuve a punto de separarme y pedirle una explicación, pero su dulce boca me impidió hacerlo. Reconocer el sabor que tanta falta me hacía, volver a sostener entre mis brazos ese cuerpo delicado era uno de mis sueños hecho realidad. Muchas veces deseé estar nuevamente así con el pequeño Andrómeda, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que en verdad lo extrañaba, que lo necesitaba desesperadamente dentro de mi vida otra vez.

No tardamos en estar sobre el suelo semidesnudos; no podía detener mi boca recorriendo toda su piel, reconociendo cada rincón que anteriormente me perteneció; mis manos acariciaban toda su piel y mi respiración se unía a la suya cuando nuestros labios se rozaban. Shun volvió a ajustarse perfectamente a mi cuerpo y sus cálidas manos volvieron a tocar cada punto que lograba detener mis pensamientos para sólo ser capaz de sentir la corriente eléctrica que viajaba por todos mis nervios. Sería imposible decir ahora todo lo que experimenté, la ola de sensaciones que recorrieron mi ser y mis mente. Incluso, llegué a pensar que era un sueño, era imposible que Shun estuviera entre mis brazos entregándose como siempre lo hacía, murmurando bajito mi nombre y pidiendo más de mí.

Nos quedamos quietos en el suelo de mi sala, sin decir ni una sola palabra, cuando me sentí más tranquilo y lo llamé me di cuenta de que estaba dormido. Lo llevé en brazos hasta mi cama y ahí dormimos abrazados. O bueno, él durmió, porque yo no podía dejar de ver su hermoso rostro enmarcado en ese sedoso cabello castaño, ni su expresión tierna e inocente cuando dormía. Recordé a mi dulce niño, sobre todo la primera vez que dormimos juntos… me era (me es) imposible olvidar el temblor de su cuerpo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mezclados con jadeos placenteros… tampoco puedo olvidar su expresión de satisfacción mientras dormía ente mis brazos; una expresión tan diferente a la de aquella noche, porque después de tanto tiempo, ya no posee esa sonrisa de satisfacción, sino de autosuficiencia y orgullo; pero en ningún momento deja de ser extremadamente dulce.

Cuando desperté, Shun ya no estaba a mi lado, pero por los ruidos de afuera supe que aún estaba en mi departamento. Salí después de ponerme el pantalón del pijama. Me hizo gracia ver a Shun en la cocina vistiendo mi camisa y su ropa interior.

-Buenos días – saludé acercándome a él para besar su mejilla.

Él respondió con una sonrisa y me giró para hacer una larga trenza floja con mi cabello, como siempre lo hacía. Después siguió preparando el desayuno.

-Lo siento, quizá tenías que ir a trabajar e hice que te desvelaras – se disculpó tiernamente.

-No te apures – dije sirviéndome del café recién hecho – no me importa faltar un día.

El coqueto Shun se paseó un rato más por la cocina antes de servirme un plato lleno de fruta y plato con tres hot-cakes bañados en jarabe de maple. Le agradecí y empecé a comer, él sólo se sentó frente a mí con una taza de café entre sus manos.

-Mu – empezó a hablar adoptando un tono bastante serio y sin mirarme a los ojos – tengo que decirte algo. – Levantó la vista clavando sus pupilas verdes en mí, no pude evitar sentir un terrible escalofrío, conocía esa mirada y no era nada bueno, pero soporté a esperar lo que él tenía que decirme – lo de anoche… no debió ser, lo lamento. Sólo… quería sentir que era alguien más que una máquina que escribe novelas sosas y cursis. Sé que soy cruel y que no debí hacer eso… pero debo ser sincero ahora o me acabaré ahogando conmigo mismo.

Es imposible negar que mi apetito desapareció, los deliciosos hot-cakes ya no se vieron como tal, la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana desapareció y el café se enfrió de inmediato. Pero no me atreví a decir ni una palabra porque a mis ojos, a pesar de las horribles palabras de Shun, él seguía brillando en medio de toda la oscuridad.

-El día que nos topamos en el centro comercial terminé con Hyoga… ahora tengo a alguien más, pero me sentía asfixiado y me acordé de ti. No es ningún tipo de venganza, créeme; es… en verdad sentí confianza contigo, es todo.

Asentí levemente. A decir verdad, me asombró la actitud que había tomado Shun, de todas las personas en el mundo, fue al que menos creí capaz de hacer algo así. Pero, por otro lado, me sentí satisfecho y feliz conmigo mismo, el hecho que me recordara, sin importar el motivo, me alegró. Carraspeé un poco para agregar algo, pero Shun me ganó las palabras.

-Me iré ahora mismo, lo lamento – se levantó y antes de salir de la cocina se detuvo y me miró tristemente – aún sigues siendo muy especial en mi vida, Mu, pero ya no queda nada de nosotros, lo entiendes, verdad?

Me levanté rápidamente para detenerlo, sujetándolo con fuerza entre mis brazos, él no se resistió, pero evitó mi mirada hasta que tomándolo por la barbilla lo obligué a mirarme.

-Lo entiendo, Shun… entiendo que yo eché todo a perder – dije sintiendo un nudo en la garganta – pero ahora no me resigno a separarme de ti. Sé perfectamente que ya no podemos hacer nada por nosotros… tú no puedes ayudarme, ni yo a ti. Pero puedes venir cuando quieras, cada vez que el mundo te asfixie, ven, por favor.

Shun se giró violentamente a verme y con los ojos lagrimosos, volvió a besarme y acabamos nuevamente desnudos en mi cama.

Desde ese día no volví a verlo, sin embargo, a veces hablamos por teléfono. Tengo la creencia de que no nos vemos porque Shun no es de esas personas que va a estar engañando a su pareja. Sin embargo, con sólo escuchar su voz puedo decir que mi vida ha dejado de ser monótona como antes y tengo la vaga esperanza que cualquier domingo vendrá a tocar mi puerta. No se me hace justo que cuando empezaba a olvidarlo volviera a mi vida… pero siempre he creído en el destino de las estrellas.

CHIBI-STAR**

26 Abr 07


	10. WISH YOU WERE HERE

¡Otra historia que me dio dolor de cabeza! Shun está un poco deprimido y por azares del destino se encuentra con Aioros que trata de animarlo. Ninguno de los dos se imagina que encontrarían a su pareja ideal en el otro, pero el destino a veces es cruel y ambos se tienen que separar por salud mental del menor; Aioria suspira por él, deseando que vuelva con él.

Inspirado en la canción homónima de Within Temptation.

* * *

WISH YOU WERE HERE

El día había amanecido lluvioso y no había dejado de llover hasta después de las cuatro de la tarde, pero dando paso a una agradable tarde con frescor y humedad. Aioros no acostumbraba nunca a pasear después de un día de trabajo, pero se sentía agobiado y pensó que caminar por el parque lo relajaría. El parquecito estaba frente a la Casa de Bolsa Graude, así que en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba felizmente caminando por el parquecito, escuchando como las hojas crujían bajo sus pies, se detuvo un momento sobre el puentecito por donde pasaba un río artificial; estuvo un rato viendo como las hojas amarillentas y rojizas eran arrastradas por la corriente. Definitivamente había sido buena idea dar el paseo antes de regresar a encerrarse a casa, decidió volver después de un rato, pero tomó otro senderito que estaba seguro lo llevaría a la salida. Ese camino estaba desierto, a comparación de otros caminos, no se veía nadie por ahí, pero igual no le importó y continuó caminando lentamente. Se sorprendió al ver a alguien sentado en la única banca del sendero… pensó en pasar de largo y ya, pero conforme se iba acercando reconoció que se trataba de Shun de Andrómeda. Se llevó una sorpresa porque pensó que se había ido a vivir a Inglaterra, pero por lo visto no era así. Aioros se llevaba bien con todos los de bronce y todos ellos lo consideraban un ejemplo a seguir, algo que a veces le molestaba un poco, pero no podía decirle a los críos que no se traumaran por algo que cualquier caballero en su sano juicio hubiera hecho.

-Hola, Shun! Qué sorpresa! – exclamó parándose frente a él.

-Ho… Hola, Aioros-san – dijo nerviosamente, limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Te ocurre algo malo? – preguntó extrañado Aioros inclinándose un poco para quedar a la altura del joven.

-No… todo está bien – respondió el otro – sólo… melancolía quizá.

Aioros arqueó una ceja no creyendo ni una palabra de lo que decía Shun, pero tampoco iba a insistir.

-Oye, Shun… tenía pensado ir a tomar un café, quieres acompañarme? – dijo Aioros cambiando un poco lo que tenía planeado ese día.

-Sí, claro… - respondió el chico tratando de apartar la tristeza que sentía.

Ambos salieron del parque platicando del clima, que si llovía más en Japón que en Inglaterra o que si era mejor que lloviera en verano que empezando el otoño.

-Entonces, por qué estás aquí? Yo te hacía en Inglaterra – preguntó Aioros una vez que ya tenían con una buena taza de café frente ellos.

-Bueno… pues… vine a visitar a Hyoga – dijo tímidamente – bueno… a todos, pero Seiya en Grecia y mi nii-san perdido, así que sólo están él y Shiryu.

-Me parece muy bien, Shun… malo que hubieras llegado y no encontrarás a nadie. Pero… no te notó tan contento como deberías… hacía mucho que no veías a nadie, cierto?

Shun apretó las manos sobre sus rodillas y trató de alzar la vista para ver de frente a su interlocutor, pero no lo logró. Aioros lo notó y como se sentía el papá de los pollitos (sino para que tanta idolatría) insistió en el tema.

-Ocurre algo malo con Hyoga y Shiryu? Siempre se han llevado bien, no es cierto?

-Pues… sí… demasiado diría yo – respondió Andrómeda con otra tímida sonrisa que rayaba más a un gesto de resignación y tristeza.

Aioros se podía dar una idea de lo que intentaba decir su compañero; seguramente Shun (como era bien sabido) estaba enamorado de Hyoga y ahora el Cisne estaba con Shiryu. Quizá se culpaba a sí mismo por alejarse dejando a Hyoga en Japón; pero Shun no iba a renunciar a su sueño de ser escritor… en verdad el chico había tenido la esperanza de que Hyoga lo esperara, pero no fue así.

-Y cuánto tiempo te piensas quedar? – preguntó Aioros tratando de cambiar un poco el tema al ver que Shun se empezaba a poner más triste.

-Pensaba todo el mes… pero veo que no hay caso. Cambiaré el boleto para la próxima semana – respondió Andrómeda moviendo parsimoniosamente la cuchara en el capuchino.

-Oye, pero no deberías cambiar tus planes por eso. Es decir, entiendo que es doloroso, sin embargo… bueno, tú puedes conseguir a alguien, si él no te espero es porque en realidad no sentía nada por ti – dijo sinceramente Aioros.

Shun levantó la mirada para clavarla airoso en los ojos del mayor. Sagitario trató de imaginar las pestes que Shun pensaba en ese momento de él, pero que no las decía, así que sólo le sonrío nerviosamente.

-De cualquier forma, no tengo tanto dinero para pagar hotel por un mes. En verdad que no me sentiría a gusto en la Mansión con ellos dos… al menos no hasta que pueda superarlo – continuó Shun después de un largo silencio.

Aioros suspiró, quizá el chico se estuviera tomando demasiado en serio lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque no se le hacia justo que todos sus planes se vieran truncados por eso. Pensó que a todos les agradaría tener de compañía a Shun y que regresar solo a Inglaterra simplemente lo deprimiría más; además, tenía entendido que Ikki aparecería a mediados del mes.

-Shun y si te ofrezco mi casa, te quedas? – preguntó Aioros amablemente.

-Qué? No, Aioros-san… no se puede! Es decir… es un mes! Tú tienes trabajo y yo no estaré haciendo nada. No, de ninguna manera!

-Anda… sé que Ikki regresará pronto, mientras te quedas en casa – insistió el mayor sonriéndole a Shun.

El chico volvió a negarse, era demasiada molestia… no era lo mismo regresar a la casa que en cierta forma te pertenece a estar de arrimado en casa de alguien más. Simplemente no podía aceptar esa oferta. Finalmente, Aioros insistió tanto que el chico aceptó, pero sólo se quedaría una semana y regresaría a Inglaterra.

El departamento de Aioros era pequeño, pero acogedor, además que el caballero de Sagitario tenía muy buen gusto en elegir los muebles, adornos y cuadros que adornaban la estancia.

-Siéntete como en tu casa, Shun – dijo Aioros – afortunadamente ayer hice la limpieza y encuentras esto en buen estado – continuó sonriéndole pícaramente a Shun, el cual correspondió con otra sonrisa sincera – pásate a mi recámara.

-No, Aioros-san, cómo crees?! No puedo quedarme en tu recámara… es decir… no, no puedo – dijo Shun enérgicamente.

-Vaya que eres un chico caprichoso, Shun – observó Aioros – eres mi invitado y ni modo de dejarte en el sofá!

-Está bien el sofá, Aioros-san, en serio – respondió Shun totalmente ruborizado – ya bastante has hecho por mí.

Aioros dejó escapar un suspiro de total resignación, tampoco era cosa que Shun se sintiera incómodo y aunque volvió a insistir con dejarlo en el cuarto, el chico se negó y no hubo otra opción más que acceder al capricho del menor. Aioros encontró una película en la televisión y Shun se sentó a su lado, feliz de poder distraer en algo su mente. Cuando terminó la película, Aioros se estiró perezosamente e iba a decirle algo a Shun, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba completamente dormido sobre un almohadón del sillón. El mayor sonrió al verlo dormir, se acercó para mirarlo mejor; sin duda era un chico maravilloso y no por nada todos los caballeros atenienses lo apreciaban tanto, pero eso no fue suficiente para conservar a la persona amada a su lado. Apartó un mechó de cabello de su frente para poder observar mejor el rostro tranquilo de Shun, entonces, Aioros notó que en sus mejillas había rastros de lágrimas… el pequeño había estado llorado durante la película de genética y él no se había dado cuenta. Cuántas veces el pequeño Shun había derramado lágrimas silenciosas? Sin embargo, era un chico fuerte, a pesar de las suplicas de su hermano y Saori para que no fuera solo a Inglaterra, él había tomado esa decisión; se fue a realizar su sueño, consiguiéndolo, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que en muchas ocasiones no se hubiera sentido solo. Shun era un chico digno de admirarse.

Aioros cargó a Shun y lo llevó a su recámara para que durmiera en la cama, el pequeño ni se movió a pesar de los trompicones de Aioros.

Shun despertó con un enorme bostezo y vio frente a él un reloj digital con números rojos que marcaban las diez de la mañana. Se sobresaltó… había dormido tanto? Al verse en la cama de Aioros no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo, así que salió de ahí para buscar a su anfitrión.

-Buenos días! – dijo Aioros saliendo del baño.

-Aioros-san, buenos días – contestó el chico haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Dormiste bien? – volvió a preguntar el mayor mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla.

-Sí, pero… quedamos que yo dormiría en el sofá!

-Lo sé, pero te veías cansado y mejor que pasaras la primera noche en un lugar cómodo, no crees? – respondió el mayor guiñándole el ojo.

Shun agradeció una vez más las atenciones de Aioros y se ofreció a preparar el desayuno, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que ya todo estaba listo.

-Aioros, no es justo! – dijo Shun con un puchero.

-Ya, niño… déjame atenderte por el día de hoy, vale? Ya mañana nos pondremos de acuerdo y quizá mientras yo trabajo tú te dedicas a asear toda la casa.

-Tampoco abuses! – dijo Shun esta vez con un mohín de disgusto.

Aioros soltó una carcajada y revolvió el cabello de su pequeño amigo.

-Bueno, siéntate para comenzar a desayunar… no soy experto pero nunca he muerto intoxicado.

Shun sonrío y comenzó a comer el peculiar y extraño desayuno dizque japonés de Aioros… no tenía mal sabor pero Shun sabía que faltaba algo.

El plan de ese día era ir con Shura, Saga, Milo y Kamus al club deportivo, eran miembros de un equipo de basket-ball. Shun fue como animador oficial de los dorados que en menos de diez minutos ya habían anotado veinte puntos para el equipo. El marcador final fue de 50-10 a favor los dorados, Shun tuvo que intervenir diciendo que eran muy injustos aprovechándose de sus poderes, pero Milo afirmó que hubiera sido más si no hubieran tenido lástima de los otros jugadores. Después del juego, los seis hombres fueron a bañarse y luego se sentaron en la terraza del restaurante para comer un merecido almuerzo.

-Y qué viento te empujó hasta aquí, Shun? – preguntó Milo sonriente.

-Bueno… ya terminé la licenciatura y me voy a dar un pequeño descanso. Creo que he vivido todo muy rápido – respondió el chico amablemente.

-Me da gusto que el tacaño de Aioros se le haya abierto el corazón y te esté dando hospedaje – observó Saga picándole el brazo al caballero de Sagitario que lo miraba enfadado.

-Lo que pasa es que no me gusta meterte a ti. Eres un desorden! – se defendió el arquero con una actitud digna y alejándose de Saga.

-Oye, Shun! – interrumpió Milo – cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? – preguntó ansiosamente ignorando el pleito que en ese momento tenían Saga y Aioros.

-Creo que regresaré el próximo fin de semana – respondió Andrómeda untando catsup a una papa francesa.

-NO! – gritó el Escorpión abrazando cariñosamente a Shun – es mi cumpleaños, quédate!

-Es que…

-Nada, Shun. Si el idiota de Aioros te saca de su casa, yo te acepto en la mía – dijo Saga una vez que hubo terminado de discutir con el arquero.

-Mejor vienes a la mía – interrumpió Kamus – si vas con Saga no sales vivo.

-QUÉ TE PASA, HIELO CON PATAS! – se defendió el geminiano con un potente grito.

-Sólo digo la verdad – observó el otro mirando con desdén Saga.

-Todos son muy amables, pero mejor me voy a un hotel – dijo Shun para no comenzar con una nueva discusión y aguantándose la risa.

Los cinco dorados se miraron entre sí antes de estallar en una carcajada. Si alguno de los bronces les alegraba la vida ese era Shun. Seiya era divertido pero actuaba como chivo expiatorio; Shiryu era demasiado serio la mayoría del tiempo y se asombraba de la actitud chabacana de los dorados; Ikki y su sarcasmo al hablar resultaba pesado cuando querías divertirte; Hyoga se volvía muy formal cuando estaba Kamus y cuando no… también… tenía cierta reserva a sus superiores; en cambio Shun podía ser tímido pero cuando empezaba a agarrar confianza, el chico se volvía fresco y podía soportar y hacer bromas junto a ellos. Según los dorados ninguno de los bronces mostraba la madurez propia de su edad, y al mismo tiempo, seguía conservando cierta inocencia de niño; los mayores compartían el mismo sentimiento hacia el pequeño: admiración y cariño.

-Entonces, Shun? Vas a ir? – insistió Milo antes de despedirse de sus amigos.

-Pues…

-Te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras en casa – dijo Aioros apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-Sí, de acuerdo. Iré a tu fiesta – respondió Shun con su sonrisa amable y brillante.

-VIVA! – Milo se lanzó contra el jovencito para abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Lo estás asfixiando – comentó el callado Shura al ver el tono azulado que había comenzado a adquirir Andrómeda.

Después de una larga semana en la que Aioros se dedicó a trabajar y Shun a ordenar sus ideas con respecto a sus amigos; ambos llegaron al bar "Rock & Style" que Milo había elegido para su fiesta. Al entrar, Shun se quedó paralizado. Lo sabía, toda la semana había pensando en esa situación; tarde o temprano se toparía nuevamente con Hyoga y Shiryu. A pesar de haber analizado el caso, a pesar de haber aceptado que él no podía, ni debía, interferir en su felicidad, un nudo se formó en su estómago. Es muy sencillo aceptar la felicidad del ser amado, pero es muy difícil aceptar cuando no se forma parte de esa felicidad.

-Vamos a pasarla bien, de acuerdo? – susurró Aioros al oído de Shun pasando su brazo por los hombros del chico.

Shun volvió la vista al mayor y sonrió ampliamente. Por alguna razón, las palabras de Aioros y el gesto hacia él lo lleno de fuerza y confianza haciendo que se creyera capaz de afrontar cualquier problema. Milo se acercó a Shun para recibir su regalo y su abrazo de cumpleaños; Aioros sintió que le arrebatan un tesoro muy preciado. Hyoga y Shiryu saludaron a Shun amablemente pero con cierta reserva que sólo fue notada por Andrómeda y Sagitario. Shun optó por sentarse alejado de ellos, evitando, al mismo tiempo, que quedaran frente a él. Aioros fue a sentarse al lado de Shun, sentía la obligación de apoyar al pequeño, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería perderse detalle del joven caballero.

-Vamos a bailar! – exclamó Milo llevando a Aioria con él.

-No quiero, no quiero! – gritó el león tratando de zafarse sin éxito ante las risas de todos.

-Quieres bailar? – preguntó Aioros a Shun que no había soltado el vaso con vodka desde que se lo sirvieron.

-Yo… yo no sé bailar – respondió nerviosamente el aludido.

-Por Zeus, qué timidez! – exclamó Sagitario jalando a Andrómeda tal como lo había hecho Milo con el gatito.

Al llegar a la pista, pudieron ver al latoso bicho fastidiando a Aioria que seguía necio en no querer bailar y que por consiguiente, estorbaba a los que querían bailar. Aioros le sonrió a su hermano que le puso una cara en la que claramente se podía leer: "sálvame!"; pero que el mayor ignoró simplemente con un guiño.

-Aioros-san, en serio, no sé bailar – se disculpó Shun ruborizado sin soltar la mano del arquero.

-Te digo un secreto? – susurró Aioros al oído del chico – yo tampoco sé, pero venimos a divertirnos.

El arquero sonrió amablemente a Shun que mantenía una cara de confusión total, y después, tomándolo de la cintura, lo acercó a su cuerpo. El chico miró al Aioros con ojos brillantes y comenzó a moverse al ritmo pausado que le imponía el mayor; Shun pensó que Sagitario era un mentiroso ya que se deslizaba elegantemente sobre la pista, llevando a Andrómeda con delicadeza al ritmo de la música. Por su parte, Aioros sentía que bailaba abrazado de un ángel, Shun seguía con agilidad cada paso que Sagitario daba. Al poco tiempo, ambos bailarines sintieron que todos desparecían y la pista era para ellos. Cada vez que la música cambiaba de ritmo, Shun era capaz de seguir los movimientos de Aioros. Sus amigos los veían asombrados, cualquiera pensaría que habían estado ensayando; Milo dejó de bailar con Aioria alegando que el gato bailaba con la gracia de un elefante, comentario que enojó al león dorado pero que, al mismo tiempo, lo puso feliz de que Milo lo dejara en paz.

Después de un largo rato en el que Shun y Aioros estuvieron bailando todo tipo de música, regresaron a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. El chico tenía las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes, Aioros se sentó pesadamente mostrándose un poco agotado, pero Shun seguía con mucha energía.

-Ya te cansaste, viejito? – dijo Saga burlándose de su amigo.

-Sí, y? – murmuró Aioros fulminando con la mirada al geminiano.

Shun sonrió y se levantó para ir al baño.

Mientras se lavaba las manos pudo escuchar en un cubículo algunos gemidos ahogados, obviamente los ignoró, no era nada nuevo después de todo, pero en un instante todo pareció ir en su contra. Shun levantó la vista justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió para dejar salir a Hyoga acomodándose la ropa y a Shiryu detrás de él, aún tratando de regular su respiración. Shun sonrió tímidamente y salió iracundo y lastimado del baño. Hyoga intentó detenerlo, pero Shiryu sostuvo a su novio del brazo con un gesto negativo. Antes de llegar con sus amigos, Shun se detuvo en un lugar alejado para ordenar todos sus sentimientos, limpiar su rostro y ponerse nuevamente su máscara de felicidad que al menos por unos minutos, mientras bailaba con Aioros, había guardado.

Al llegar a la mesa, Shura le informó que Hyoga y Shiryu se despedían de él. La gota que derramó el vaso, si ese par no era tonto, sabían a quién dirigirse, obviamente no iban a llegar con cualquiera de los otros metiches, Shura no se metía con nadie y no hacía preguntas que no le concernían. Shun se sentó en su lugar y siguió con su bebida. Aioros notó el cambio de humor del chico pero no dijo nada. Después de un rato, Shun se levantó y se disculpó con Milo, se sentía agotado y lo único que quería era volver a casa, dormir y tratar de olvidar la gran pesadumbre de su corazón.

-Aioros-san… si quieres quedarte está bien, por hoy me quedaré en un hotel, no te preocupes – dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Los ánimos de todos parecieron caer con las palabras de Shun, que en todos los sentidos reflejaban una terrible tristeza y pesadumbre.

-Qué tonterías, Shun, yo voy contigo! – dijo Aioros levantándose – chicos, sigan pasándosela bien, vale?

-Claro! Crees que por un par de amargados me voy a deprimir! – dijo Milo sonriente abrazando a Aioria.

-NOO, hermano! No me dejes con este depravado! – pidió Aioria dejándose abrazar por su futuro novio.

-Qué les vaya bien! Y Shun, no dejes que este menso abuse de ti – dijo Saga guiñándole el ojo al chico.

Shun sonrió levemente y despidiéndose de todos salió del bar seguido por Aioros.

En el trayecto a casa, ambos iban callados, Shun por ir sumergido en sus pensamientos y Aioros porque no sabía que decir… aunque sabía perfectamente por donde iba el asunto. Sagitario empezó a tener un coraje inexplicable contra el Cisne y el Dragón, no podían ser tan crueles con el chico que durante mucho tiempo le profesó un amor incondicional al ruso y que ahora, con la mano en la cintura, apretujaba el inocente corazón en su mano. Aioros desvió el auto hacia un mirador, Shun no se dio cuenta hasta que el auto se detuvo.

-Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó Andrómeda extrañado de encontrarse en un lugar totalmente desconocido para él.

-La misma pregunta te hago – respondió el mayor – a qué se debió tu repentino cambio de humor. No estabas a gusto con nosotros?

Shun bajó la mirada para ver sus manos… cómo podría explicarle a Aioros que la relación de Hyoga lo lastimaba tanto a pesar de querer ignorarla.

-Lo siento… no quería arruinarte la diversión – se disculpó Andrómeda apretando los labios, sintiéndose tan triste y desesperado que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del chico, Aioros lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras besaba su frente.

-Pero ya lo sabía – dijo Shun cuando los sollozos lo dejaron hablar – desde que acabaron las luchas y comenzamos con nuestra vida normal, Hyoga y yo… todo comenzó a caer, justo cuando teníamos más tiempo para estar juntos, él decidió regresar a Siberia y fue cuando yo decidí hacer algo de mi vida. Los dos nos portamos egoístas bajo la premisa de que lo hacíamos por nosotros… pero no… él por él y yo por mí, esa era la verdad. No fui capaz de creer… no quería creer lo que leía entre líneas en sus cartas, cuando hablábamos por el teléfono mientras estaba en Inglaterra. Shiryu siempre estaba ahí y yo me puse una venda en los ojos, me engañaba a mi mismo sabiendo que Shiryu no era sólo su amigo que lo acompañaba en su soledad… Shiryu empezaba a ocupar el lugar que yo tenía… pero está bien. Él es feliz.

Aioros se sintió conmovido por las palabras de Andrómeda. Una vez más, Shun volvía a demostrar madurez, comprendía el problema pero, como siempre, el corazón ganaba a la razón. Aioros había pensado que no era justo lo que le pasaba a Shun, sin embargo ahora comprendía que era inevitable y tanto el Cisne como Andrómeda tenían que entender que su "amor" había sido un pretexto necesario para no dejarse vencer en las batallas, pero ahora, la vida no era sobrevivir, sino vivir.

Aioros obligó a Shun a levantar la vista tomándolo por la barbilla, los ojitos llorosos del chico lo estremecieron y en ese momento, Aioros pensó en besar esos labios rosas semiabiertos; pero se contuvo y comenzó a hablar.

-Shun… yo sé que es muy difícil… sé que viniste sólo para encontrarte con Hyoga y volver a compartir su vida… las cosas no siempre salen como uno desea, pero no por eso tenemos que deprimirnos y dejar que esas cosas no afecten – Aioros atrajo a Shun hacia sí para volver a abrazarlo – todos nosotros hemos tenido un destino marcado por las estrellas y si Hyoga no está es porque no es tu destino… o quizá lo es y esto es sólo un bache en el camino. Quizá sea muy fatalista esta visión… pero por otro lado… lo que pasa siempre es lo mejor… sin embargo, si no te levantas y sigues caminando es algo que nunca sabrás.

Shun se estremeció en los brazos de Aioros y se atrevió a corresponder el abrazo, acurrucándose en el pecho del mayor, apretando con su mano la camisa. El arquero apretó el cuerpecito contra él, sintiendo el calor de Shun entre sus brazos. Acariciaba su espalda con la intención de reconfortarlo, recargó su frente sobre la caballera del conejito y aspiró su aroma que a pesar de estar combinado con el olor a cigarro y sudor del bar, no dejaba de tener un aroma dulce.

-Será mejor que me vaya… mañana mismo – dijo Shun limpiando sus ojos con la punta de los dedos y separándose del mayor.

-No… no te vayas – pidió Aioros volviendo a atraer al chico – qué vas a hacer solo allá? Quédate aquí… conmigo.

Shun sonrió débilmente, sintiéndose sorprendido por las últimas palabras de Aioros y por su insistencia de tenerlo abrazado.

-Es lastimarme más, Aioros-san… lo siento.

A primera hora, Aioros llevó a Shun al aeropuerto y luego regresó al trabajo. El día de otoño transcurrió lentamente, incluso más lento de los que jamás hubieran pasada, o al menos eso le pareció a Aioros.

II

La nieve caía en un día frío de enero. Aioros suspiró resignado al mal tiempo de Japón, ese era un aspecto que extrañaba de su natal Grecia, pero no había otro remedio; si les habían dado otra oportunidad de vivir, implicaba lejos del lugar que les recordaba su vida pasada. Sagitario se quedó estático viendo caer la nieve, su respiración tranquila se dibujaba en el vidrio.

-Aquí estabas! Llevo buscándote un buen rato! – interrumpió Saga detrás de él.

-Qué necesitas? – preguntó Aioria con un tono de fastidio por la interrupción.

-Realmente nada, únicamente quería saber si estabas desocupado para que me ayudaras a hacerme una paja – dijo Saga con una sonrisa.

-ERES UN IMBÉCIL, SAGA!

-No te alteres, es broma y tú serías a la última persona que se lo pediría – rió burlonamente Géminis – quiero la relación de la Empresa Kurumada… creo que hay algún fallo.

Aioros asintió y regresó a su trabajo después de un rato de divagación. La falla no era nada grave, pero igual, Saga tuvo que hacer gala de su amplio vocabulario para que el cliente entendiera que el error estaba en su contador y no con ellos. Shura enfadado arqueó una ceja al escuchar decir a Saga: "Contrate personas más capaces!... Ese no es mi problema!" Aioros se limitó a hacer un gesto de resignación y a arrepentirse por dejar ese asunto en mano del delicado geminiano.

Aioros llegó agotado a su departamento, además del frío horrible, la pelea con Saga lo había aturdido un poco; es que ese hombre tenía que aprender a controlar su carácter. Sobre la mesa encontró la correspondencia que en la mañana sólo había aventado ahí sin revisarla. La tomó y se sentó en el sofá para ver que nuevas tenía la vida, pasó una a una las cartas hasta toparse con una de sobre azulado; la giró para ver el remitente y se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse de que era de Shun. Dejó las demás cartas para abrir con cuidado aquella que consideró un verdadero tesoro… hace cuánto que no sabía de Shun… dos meses? La carta era una tarjeta de felicitación por su cumpleaños, seguro el nene no sabía que el correo electrónico era más rápido… no, sí lo sabía, pero Aioria nunca se lo había dado. Miró la tarjeta que en sí no era nada diferente a las demás; un conejito saltando con globos de colores diciendo: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Aioros sonrió y abrió la tarjeta para ver si por dentro había algún otro mensaje, al menos en ese aspecto no se decepcionó tanto, el mensaje no era muy largo pero estaba escrito con puño y letra de Shun.

_Aioros-san:_

_ MUCHAS FELICIDADES! Espero que esta tarjeta llegue a tiempo, que no sé porqué, pero el correo convencional es lentísimo. Si estuviéramos en guerra espero no estar muerto ya… yo creo que por eso se inventó el telégrafo y más tarde la Internet._

_ Ay! Estoy divagando mucho, mil disculpas. Aún no encuentro como agradecer lo maravilloso que te portaste conmigo mientras estuve en Japón. Al regresar a Inglaterra comencé a trabajar en una editorial y a la semana me hicieron venir a Portugal. Yo no sé como pero Ikki dio conmigo y ahora vivimos juntos en Lisboa. Es un lugar bonito, pero yo sigo prefiriendo Japón._

_ Una vez más, MIL FELICIDADES! _

_ Saludos a todos._

_ SHUN_

_P.D. Perdón por la tarjeta tan infantil, pero era la más decente._

Lisboa? Aioros volvió a tomar el sobre y se dio cuenta que así era. La vida de Shun había cambiado mucho en dos meses, la idea asustó un poco a Aioros pero al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviado de saber que al pequeño le iba bien. Se quedó mirando la tarjeta largo rato, la letra perfecta de Shun con sus trazos delicados y claros. Sonrió al releer la posdata y pensó que la tarjeta era perfecta… muy típica del que seguro le había encantado el conejito de la portada.

Aioros sintió una terrible melancolía al recordar las dos semanas que habían estado juntos en ese departamento. La habían pasado bien, a pesar que él no estaba en todo el día, al regresar a casa siempre se encontraba con una deliciosa cena preparada, la mesa puesta y su pijama tibia. Luego, después de la cena, Shun reía con los chistes nuevos que Aioros contaba repetidos, por su puesto, de Saga. Más tarde, veían películas del televisor, algunas eran buenas y otras terriblemente malas, pero era divertido ver como Shun se volvía todo un crítico de cine. También recordó el día en que el japonecito fue a recogerlo al trabajo y de ahí pasaron a un restaurante-café donde el ambiente era bastante tranquilo y que Aioros no conocía. En su mente volvieron a resonar los pasitos suaves de Shun al caminar por la estancia; miró el desorden alrededor y comprendió que su departamento nunca había estado más limpio que cuando Shun estaba ahí. También, pudo recordar la mirada triste de Shun y la sonrisa apagada, pero sonrisa amable al fin y al cabo. Se preguntó como seguiría de ánimo, si alguna vez había vuelto a hablar con Hyoga y Shiryu… bueno, en primera saber si ellos dos seguían vivos, capaz que Ikki hecho furia los había matado por haberse portado mal con su hermanito. De alguna forma necesitaba saber algo de él… tenía su dirección, pero si enviaba una carta seguro tardaría otros dos meses, tampoco tenía su correo electrónico, ni su teléfono. Intentó buscarlo en el directorio telefónico de Lisboa mediante la Internet, pero no funcionó. Los únicos que podrían saber de él eran Hyoga y Shiryu… probablemente.

-Kamus… sabes algo de Hyoga? – preguntó al día siguiente en la oficina.

-No, hace ya rato que no lo veo. Hace como tres semanas me dijo que iría a China con Shiryu pero quién sabe si ya hayan regresado – respondió Acuario con un poco de desconfianza – para qué lo quieres?

-Necesito una información que seguramente sólo él tiene – dijo Aioros y se alejó de ahí sin prestar mínimo de atención al enojo de Kamus.

Como en cualquier oficina, las paredes oyen, Saga se enteró que Aioros buscaba a Hyoga y rápidamente fue a interrogarlo.

-Andaaa, no seas malo! Dime para qué quieres al pato? Lo vas a golpear por burlarse de tu amorcito? – dijo Saga suplicante.

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES MI AMORCITO! – gritó Aioros casi ahorcando a su interrogador – no es asunto tuyo, deja de meterte en lo que no te importa!

-No creo que sepa nada de Shun, Aioros – terció Shura mirando horrorizado como el cuello de Saga era maltratado.

Aioros dejó en paz a su víctima y miró con un poco de rabia a la cabrita, que si bien no se metía con nadie, tampoco le pasaba nada por alto.

-Me mandó una tarjeta y quiero agradecerle el detalle, vale? – se defendió Aioros – ya veo que con ustedes dos es imposible hablar sin que indaguen nada!

El arquero se alejó de ahí pisando con fuerza mientras Saga se frotaba su cuello lastimado y Shura lo miraba sin ninguna expresión.

Aioros llamó por tercera vez en la Mansión Kido. Estaba a punto de arrepentirse de haber ido, quizá Hyoga y Shiryu no habían regresado de China, además que, como había dicho Shura, lo más probable es que no supieran nada de Shun, después de todo, no habían quedado en buenos términos con él. Se giró dispuesto a marcharse cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un morocho con cara de sueño y cabeza despeinada.

-Seiya? – dijo asombrado Aioros al ver al revoltoso caballero Pegaso.

-Aioros! Qué milagro! – exclamó el otro perdiendo la cara de sueño por arte de magia – tenía pensado ir a visitarte un día de estos!

Seiya se aventó a los brazos de Aioros para darle un cariñoso abrazo, luego se disculpó por tardar en abrir pero estaba tomando una siesta, el viaje aún lo tenía fatigado. Aioros entró a la Mansión donde se notaba la clara presencia de tres hombres… no que estuviera tan desordenada, pero tampoco era que todo estuviera en orden.

-Ay, no te fijes! – dijo Seiya llevando a Aioros al lugar más decente de la Mansión – te puedo ofrecer refresco, agua… creo que hay un par de cervezas.

-Estoy bien, Seiya, gracias. Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace como tres días… Shiryu y Hyoga también regresaron hace poco – respondió el moreno con notable entusiasmo – por eso la casa aún está tan desordenada.

-Sí, supongo. No está Hyoga, verdad? – preguntó Aioros con una ligera sonrisa.

-Nop, fueron al supermercado – respondió el pony – por cierto, Shun me contó lo bien que te portaste con él.

-Lo viste! – exclamó el dorado sin ocultar nada el interés por el peliverde.

-Este, sí… cuando se fue a Lisboa me pidió ayuda para cambiarse, después de todo yo era el más cercano.

Aioros sonrió, era obvio que en lugar de haber pensado en Hyoga, mejor hubiera tratado de comunicarse con Seiya ya que él y Shun eran muy amigos, tanto como él lo era de Saga. Incluso era muy probable que Seiya hubiera estado viviendo unos días con Shun en Portugal mientras aparecía Ikki.

-Tú a que viniste, Aioros? – preguntó Seiya con curiosidad.

-Ah… bueno, me preguntaba si tú tienes el teléfono o correo electrónico de Shun. Hace mucho que no sé nada de él y me gustaría comunicarme – respondió Sagitario sin importarle nada en absoluto lo que pensara Seiya.

-Sí, tengo todos los datos de Shun… pero me pidió que no te lo diera – dijo Pegaso con la misma sinceridad que Aioros había preguntado.

Sagitario se asombró al principio, pero después pensó que era una broma del bobo de Seiya e insistió, pero ante la nueva negativa del pony comprendió que no era una broma… él que hacía bromas de ese tipo era Saga o Milo, pero no Seiya. Aioros endureció la mirada, por qué Shun no querría que tuviera ningún contacto con él? Acaso algo lo había molestado? Quizá Shun pensó que la carta llegaría antes… pero no… habían pasado dos largos meses sin noticias uno del otro.

-Seiya, ya no juegues y dame esa dirección – exigió Aioros al no encontrar una posible respuesta en su cabeza.

-No me trates mal, Aioros! – lloriqueó el Pegaso – en verdad que Shun me lo pidió. Es más, no quiere que nadie la tenga, mucho menos Hyoga.

Aioros frunció el ceño, se levantó para irse a pesar de que Seiya trató de detenerlo. Aioros no hizo caso a las suplicas del caballero de bronce y regresó a su casa enfadado, triste, confundido, en realidad no podía definir como se sentía, incluso podía decir que se sentía decepcionado de Shun.

-Tierra llamando a Luna… Tierra llamando a Luna! – Saga hizo un mohín de disgusto y se alejó de ahí encogiéndose de hombros.

Shura cuidó que Saga estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para pasar su mano rápidamente frente a los ojos de Aioros, que al instante reaccionó como saliendo de un sueño.

-Estás bien o sólo era para ignorar a Saga? – preguntó Capricornio mirando con preocupación a su amigo.

-Saga? Estaba aquí? – dijo sorprendido Aioros viendo a todos lados para ver si se topaba con su tonto amigo.

-Así es… creo que quería decirte algo sobre la pelea de ayer pero no hiciste caso – explicó Shura – desde que te llegó la tarjeta de Andrómeda has estado un poco distraído, Aioros.

-En verdad? No me había dado cuenta – Aioros se rascó la cabeza despreocupadamente.

Shura lo miro fijamente y después resopló un poco molesto.

-Seguro que no has podido localizarlo, cierto?

-A quién? – dijo Aioros tratando de hacerse el desinteresado pero la mirada fija y molesta de Shura le hizo entender que no podía engañar a nadie – bueno… no… no he sabido nada de él. Ayer fui a la Mansión Kido y me topé con Seiya…

Aioros le contó lo sucedido a Shura que para eso era mucho más discreto que Saga y lo que ahora le importaba a Sagitario era que su impaciencia siguiera en secreto.

-A mi parecer eso se me hace muy grosero – murmuró Shura cruzándose de brazos.

-Tendrá sus razones – explicó Aioros – pero es verdad… me siento bastante enfadado con él… más bien decepcionado, no creí que Shun fuera a reaccionar así.

-Con qué Shun, eh? – dijo sorpresivamente la voz del geminiano detrás de Aioros.

-POR QUÉ TIENES QUE ESTAR ESCUCHANDO CONVERSACIONES AJENAS! – estalló Aioros dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza a Saga.

Shura sólo observó a sus amigos discutir como siempre y sabiendo que ya no podría continuar con su conversación volvió a su trabajo.

Aioros, finalmente, aceptó que no saber nada de Shun y sobre todo su negativa de que nadie supiera su paradero lo enloquecía, lo frustraba y enojaba. Le era imposible dejar de pensar en el lindo caballero de Andrómeda, incluso su departamento parecía que se ponía en su contra y las risitas traviesas del pequeño resonaban por todos lados, en cada habitación, sobre todo en el sofá existía el olor dulzón de Shun. El poderoso caballero dorado de Sagitario estaba enloqueciendo totalmente; en el trabajo no iba muy bien porque no se podía concentrar, simplemente se movía por inercia pero su mente no dejaba de recordarle los momentos maravillosos al lado de Shun, que a pesar de haber sido pocos, sabía que nunca con nadie había compartido cosas tan maravillosas.

Aioros se asomó por la ventana para ver como una extraña lluvia de inicios de primavera caía sobre el pavimento. Se quedó mirando el parque frente a la Casa de Bolsa; hacía mucho que no le prestaba atención, bastante tenía con soportar las paredes de su departamento que no dejaban escapar la esencia de Andrómeda como para todavía tener que ver ese parquecito. Aquel día, cuando se encontró con Shun, también había estado lloviendo, igual de fuerte que este día y recordó que también se sentía atraído por el parque, justo como ahora. Aioros pensó que lo único que faltaba para poder sacar a Shun para siempre de su mente era pasear nuevamente por ahí, para convencerse de una buena vez que el japonecito estaba a kilómetros de él y que obviamente jamás volvería… y si lo hacía era obvio que no lo haría por él.

Sin importarle la lluvia, Aioros caminó por el parque cubriéndose únicamente de su gabardina negra, trató de recorrer el mismo camino que había seguido la última vez que se topó con Shun; volvió a entretenerse unos minutos en el puentecillo para ver como las gotas turbaban la tranquilidad de las aguas del laguito. Caminó, esta vez con más prisa, por el senderito solitario y sentía su corazón palpitar conforme se acercaba a la banca… vacía. Obviamente iba a estar vacía, la mente de Aioros recriminó a su corazón… qué esperaba? Volver a encontrarse ahí a Shun llorando? Eso era imposible, ya habían pasado cinco meses y seguramente el chico ya ni se acordaba de lo triste que se había sentido ese día… ahora él tenia una vida, seguramente exitosa en otro lugar, quizá incluso había encontrado a alguien más, quizá vivía con él.

Aioros apretó los puños y se dejó caer en la banca mojada. La lluvia escurriendo por su rostro se confundía con las lágrimas que resbalaba por sus mejillas y nariz… con cada sollozo su alma se iba tranquilizando, quizá era lo que necesitaba, descargar todo el dolor de no tener a Shun cerca… de haber sido defraudado por él… era estúpido, pero apenas estaba notando que extrañaba a Shun más que a nadie en el mundo… nada tenía que ver con la tarjeta, simplemente ese detalle fue la llave que abrió la puerta y dejo pasar la ausencia del pequeño peliverde, habían sido las tijeras que cortaron la venda de los ojos de Aioros y lo hacía aceptar que en verdad se había encariñado con Shun y que lo extrañaba, que lo necesitaba… que deseaba decirle que él estaba ahí para protegerlo, que Hyoga no valía la pena y estaba él.

De repente la lluvia dejó de caer sobre su cabeza, Aioros levantó la vista rápidamente para encontrarse con los ojos cariñosos de Shun… lo miró asombrado, acaso estaba alucinando? Era tanto su deseo de verlo?

-Te enfermarás si sigues aquí por más tiempo, Aioros-san – dijo el chico con una voz cálida y cariñosa.

Aioros lo atrajo hacia él, abrazándolo por la cintura y recargando su cabeza sobre el cuerpo de Shun para comprobar que era real; el chico se dejó hacer mientras acariciaba el cabello mojado de Aioros.

-Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el dorado levantando la vista.

-Shura me dijo que habías venido al parque… vine a Japón… a buscarte – confesó Shun inclinándose para poder ver a Aioros a los ojos.

-A mí? – dijo Aioros confundido – después de que no querías saber nada de mí?

-Eso no es cierto… yo… - Shun se mordió los labios antes de continuar – tenía miedo, Aioros-san…

Aioros no entendió el por qué del temor de Shun, pero trató de no hacer preguntas, si Shun quería explicar lo diría él, sin embargo, su mirada turbada lo delató.

-Yo… no quería que pensaras que estaba contigo sólo por Hyoga – continuó Shun sin quitar sus ojos del rostro de Aioros – por que fue eso lo que pensé… era imposible empezar a querer a alguien cuando aún lloraba por alguien. Me entiendes? Pero entonces comprendí que no era eso… que yo en verdad quería… quiero estar contigo, que lo mío con Hyoga había terminado hace mucho tiempo.

Aioros escuchó pacientemente a Shun mientras una gran alegría empezaba a calentar su corazón, le sonrió al pequeño y lo abrazo con fuerza. Shun correspondió al abrazo.

-Te extrañé tanto! – murmuró Aioros al oído de Shun – no podía dejar de pensarte.

Shun no podía dejar de sonreír también, rompió el abrazo y ambos notaron que la lluvia había terminado. Shun se sentó en la banca al lado de Aioros y el mayor, no pudiendo soportarlo más, atrapó los labios del pequeño entre los suyos, al principio Shun se sintió un poco cohibido pero poco a poco fue cediendo a las caricias de Aioros y correspondió el beso profundizándolo más.

-Te irás pronto? – preguntó Aioros sin dejar de abrazar a Shun.

-Me quedaré todo el tiempo que quieras – contestó el chico con una sonrisa – ah, mira un arco iris! – exclamó señalando al cielo.

Aioros levantó la vista y observó el abigarrado arco sobre el cielo parcialmente nublado. Pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros del pequeño para atraerlo más a él; el chico se recargó en el hombro de Aioros y ambos se quedaron en el parque viendo como el arco iris iba desapareciendo poco a poco conforme el sol descendía a sus espaldas.

CHIBI-STAR**


	11. LA MISMA HISTORIA

Dentro de esta serie no puede faltar mi pareja favorita para Shun: Hyoga. Inspirada en el cortometraje "Le Marais" de Gus Van Sant incluido en la película_ Paris, Je t'aime_, esta historia demuestra que cuando hay amor, no hay ningún tipo de frontera.

Nota: Hay partes escritas en francés. Al final del fic está la traducción. Creo que es divertido si no saben francés dejarse llevar junto con Shun.

* * *

LA MISMA HISTORIA

Por milésima vez había marcado el teléfono que tenía escrito en un pedazo de papel maltratado. Ni siquiera esperaba que me diera tono, marcaba, colgaba, soltaba un suspiro y dejaba que mi cabeza se estrellara contra la mesa; todo como un ritual. Me estaba comportando como una adolescente enamorada y lo único que tenía que hacer era comunicarme con él para informarle que su pedido estaba hecho.

-Ya lo llamaste? - preguntó mi jefe al verme dándole vueltas al papel.

-Yo… bueno…

-Todavía te da vergüenza? - mi jefe se sentó en la mesa y marcó el número - si no te acostumbras a esto tendremos problemas.

Asentí ligeramente mientras escuchaba como mi jefe hablaba con él en un francés fluido que a mí me seguía costando mucho trabajo y a penas podía pronunciar un par de de palabras y entender algunas frases.

-Ves que fácil? - dijo mi jefe al colgar y me alborotó el cabello mientras se levantaba - ten listo el pedido, viene para acá.

Las manos me temblaban mientras anudaba los hilos que sujetarían las litografías. Tuve que tomar una copa de vino y volver a envolver el paquete pues todo estaba mal hecho. Terminé a tiempo, justo cuando él entraba con su porte único. Lo seguí con la mirada desde mi lugar. Habló un poco con mi jefe, escuché como se disculpó y luego caminó hacia mí con paso firme. Tragué grueso sólo de verlo, aún no me cabía en la cabeza cómo podía haber un hombre tan perfecto como lo era él. Sin decir una palabra, se sentó en la silla de enfrente como lo había hecho la primera vez y me ofreció un cigarro; lo tomé dudoso.

-_Tu sais, c'est bizarre. Toujours que je te vois, je ne peux te parler même quand tu ne répondes pas á moi. Je ne m'inquiète pas..._ - comenzó a hablar rápidamente en francés y quedé embobado por sus labios moviéndose y su voz - _…__vraiment, je ne m'inquiète pas. Parfois, je pense que c'est mieux de cette façon. Je dois prendre le paquette et aller, n-est ce pas?_ - esbozó una sonrisa que me hizo morderme los labios - _mais je ne peux pas. Je veux rester ici pour un peu de tempe juste te regarder.__1_

Como seguía sin responder tratando de entender algunas de sus palabras, soltó un suspiro y carraspeó un poco. Dio una larga calada y luego negó con la cabeza.

-_Excuse-moi_ - dijo finalmente levantándose - _je dois y aller, je suis tout simplement te faire mal. Excuse-moi.__2_

Su mano se extendió al envoltorio y la mía también. Sujeté su mano y sus ojos se quedaron clavados y confundidos en los míos. Sentí que me ruborizaba, pero le mantuve la mirada sin quitar mi mano de encima de la suya.

Él me sonrió y apretó ligeramente mis dedos. Yo seguía sin poder pronunciar una palabra. Él fue quien quitó su mano y después de sacar un papel de su bolsillo, anotó una dirección para dármela.

-_Ici, c'est mon adresse_ - dijo con su voz perfecta mientras leía lo que había escrito con su pésima caligrafía - _ce vendredi je vais faire une fête. Si tu veux venir… je t'attends.__3_

Guiñó el ojo antes de salir despreocupadamente del local mientras yo sentía que mi corazón iba a salir desbocado por mi boca para alcanzarlo. Por qué me gustaba tanto y yo no era capaz de decirle ni una sola palabra?

-Deberías tomarte en serio el francés de una buena vez - me recomendó mi amiga con la que compartía departamento.

-June, no es fácil - aseguré dándole vueltas al papel - ya sé, estoy todo el día escuchando francés, pero de verdad me bloqueo… más cuando lo veo.

-Qué ganas me dan que alguien hable así de mí - dijo mi amiga coquetamente sacando el humo del cigarro - al menos deberías decirle que no hablas francés, pero hablas inglés.

-Y quedar como un completo idiota? - dije después de tomar leche directo del cartón - ni de loco. Es una ridiculez. Me gustaría mínimo poder decir: habla más lento, no te entiendo.

-Pues eso lo has repetido muchas veces - me recordó June encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sé como se dice! - respondí con ganas de matar a mi amiga por su falta de tacto hacia a mí - digo decírselo a él! Específicamente a él.

June no replicó nada más y los dos nos quedamos viendo por la ventana, ella fumando y yo jugando con el papel aún entre mis dedos y dando tragos de leche que de tener vodka sería mucho mejor pero dada la condición económica me tenía que conformar con imaginar el sabor. Así como imaginaba el sabor que los labios carnosos y rojos del rubio tendrían… así como imaginar que de verdad yo le gustaba y que algún día podríamos estar juntos metidos en una cama haciendo lo que se hace en París: el amor.

-Vas a ir a la fiesta? - preguntó June - de verdad que es increíble que todas sus palabras se queden grabadas tal cual en tu cerebro, eh?

-No soy tan tonto - respondí enfocándome en la peligrosa caligrafía del rubio - dónde quedará esta calle? Hyoga… la has escuchado?

-Hyoga? Déjame ver eso.

No quería hacerlo, pero si quería que alguien descifrara lo que estaba ahí escrito, sí que iba a necesitar ayuda. Le di celosamente el papel del rubio a June, ya que para mí era como un pedazo de oro que valía millones de euros.

-Eres un idiota! - se burló June a carcajadas - ese es su nombre, imbécil!

-Su nombre? - pregunté arrebatándole el papel - pero… es japonés? Cuántos japoneses vendrán a Francia? Además él no parece japonés!

-_C'est ça__!_ - respondió mi amiga amarrándose el cabello en un trenza - tú tampoco pareces mucho. Pero sí vas, me llevarás, cierto? Me urge conseguir novio.

June se levantó después de apagar su cigarro y se encerró en su habitación. Cuando se encerraba hacía dos cosas, ver televisión a todo volumen mientras se masturbaba o poner su estéreo a todo volumen y darse un baño… me encogí de hombros cuando escuché la televisión. De tener más opciones me hubiera ido a vivir a otro lado, pero mientras no dominara el idioma, tendría que depender de ella.

Toda la semana estuve pensando en la fiesta. No quedaba realmente lejos de casa, pero me sentiría muy raro yendo a su casa aunque fuera a haber más personas. June se había ofrecido a ir, pero conociéndola acabaría teniendo que sacarla de ahí arrastrando de borracha. Yo sólo quería verlo con un pretexto además de las litografías. Quizá verlo en su ambiente para desencantarme o encantarme más. Me preguntaba qué me diría de verme? Qué nuevas palabras tendría que guardar en mi cabeza para después preguntar por su significado? Seguro muchas muy dulces como las que él acostumbraba decir. Finalmente, decidí ir a la fiesta el viernes cinco minutos antes de la hora citada. June, obviamente, casi quiso matarme por mi falta de decisión y por apresurarla a estar lista en diez minutos si quería ir. Me obligó a tomar un taxi y pagarlo para que, mientras fuéramos en el taxi, ella pudiera retocarse el maquillaje y estirarse las medias a rombos que llevaba puestas. Por otro lado agradecí ir mejor en taxi, la verdad que no me atrevía a caminar por las calles del glamoroso París con mi amiga con facha de callejera… moda parisina, sí, pero de barrios bajos, donde ella había crecido.

-_Oh la lá!_ - exclamó cuando bajamos del taxi frente a la casa de Hyoga - _c'est magnifique! _

-Deja de hablar en francés y entra ya - le dije aventándola al interior.

Eran tantos mis nervios mezclados con emoción que mis manos empezaron a sudar mientras apretaba mis labios.

-Oye… deja de hacer eso! - me regañó mi amiga dándome una palmada en las mejillas - cuando haces ese gesto sí que pareces japonés reprimido. Espera, dame un segundo.

Me detuve e hice de perchero mientras ella se sujetaba fuerte de mí para quitarse las medias alegando que no iban para nada con la lujosa casita donde vivía mi artista. Cuando fuimos caminando al interior, varias personas pasaron a nuestro lado y parecían igual de emocionados que nosotros, a saber que tenía de maravilloso la dichosa fiesta.

No tardé en darme cuenta de que más que una casa decente parecía un burdel que alumbró los ojos de mi amiga como nunca nada lo había hecho. Dio un brinco de emoción y después de darme dos besos me prometió llegar sana y salva a casa.

Y yo qué iba a hacer ahí solo? Me crucé de brazos recargándome en una pared lejos de personas drogándose o a punto de tener sexo. Definitivamente no había sido una buena idea, ni siquiera me atrevía a moverme por temor a encontrarme al rubio con otra… u otro. Eso no lo soportaría porque a pesar de no haber cruzado ninguna palabra con él sentía que había un lazo irrompible entre nosotros.

-_Tu es ici!_ - exclamó una voz a mi lado, cuando me giré sonreí tímidamente a Hyoga - _je pensais que tu ne viendras pas. Viens avec moi!__4_

Como siempre me quedé sin palabras a su lado y me dejé arrastrar por él al interior de la fiesta, me ofreció una cerveza que acepté y empecé a tomar tan pronto como pude. Él sujetaba mi mano con fuerza sin soltarla, aunque no me dirigía la palabra, caminábamos juntos por todo el lugar, deteniéndonos de vez en vez con sus amigos que después de mirarme sonreían pícaramente.

No entendía nada de lo que platicaba entre sus amigos y el ruido de la música me impedía grabarme sus palabras para después pedir a June la traducción. Algunas frases ya hechas lograba medio entenderlas y creo que me pareció escucharle decir que era mudo o algo así.

No supe en que momento llegamos a su habitación, miré sorprendido a mi alrededor admirando el decorado que tenía y seguramente había hecho él. Era como un campo a dónde había llegado, un campo ecléctico que bien podría parecer un bosque o un desierto según el ángulo de donde vieras. Las cortinas impedían cualquier luz entonces le daba un aspecto lúgubre al lugar, pero cuando él encendió un par de candiles la atmósfera cambió por completo.

Se acercó lentamente a mí quitándome el vaso con la mitad de mi quinta cerveza y me acercó fuertemente a su cuerpo.

-_Ce soir… tu es mien__5_ - susurró a mi oído antes de comenzar a besarlo y mover sus manos para sacarme la camisa del pantalón.

Quise detenerlo y no responder a sus deliciosos besos, mucho menos a sus caricias y quise evitar caer sobre su cama para terminar de desnudarnos y poder besar y acariciar todas las partes de nuestro cuerpo. Seguro estaba soñando por que sin importar ningún problema con el idioma, él y yo estábamos ahí lejos de todo, apretando nuestros cuerpos uno contra el otro y soltando gemidos que sonaban iguales, besándonos y enredando nuestras lenguas que no se movían igual al hablar pero si al besar. Así como estaba embriagado de alcohol, mis oídos se embriagaron con sus dulces palabras de las cuales muchas conocía el significado porque se las escuchaba a los chicos que iban con June… pero en la ronca voz de Hyoga sonaban mil veces mejor, más si estaban dedicadas a mí. Caí rendido en sus brazos y me preguntaba si él había caído rendido en los míos, tan hondo como yo.

-Shun! - gritó mi jefe y entonces capté que estaba derramando la mitad del café.

-_Sumimasen! Etto… excusez-moi!_ - dije limpiando rápidamente el desastre que había hecho.

-Dónde tienes la cabeza, muchacho! - me dijo dándome un golpe en la cabeza con el periódico - llevas días distraído. Te pasa algo?

-_Eetto…_ no, estoy bien - respondí con media sonrisa - he estado estudiando algo de francés más especializado en las noches y no he dormido mucho.

-No seas obsesivo - rió mi jefe alborotando mi cabello como le gustaba hacerlo - tampoco quiero perder a uno de mis mejores impresores.

Sonreí complacido y lo agradecí en mi escaso francés, pero mil veces mejor pronunciado. Mi jefe pareció complacido y salió de la pequeña oficina, pero luego volvió sobre sus pasos.

-Oye, hoy vienen por las otras litografías de la madame Sullivan - dijo guiñándome un ojo - tenlas listas.

Tragué grueso y me apresure a tomar mi taza de café para salir a enredar el paquete. Estaba muy nervioso, desde aquella noche no había vuelto a saber nada de él, ni siquiera había ido a presionar el trabajo. Nada. Me había acostado con él y no sabía nada… qué clase de idiotez había hecho? Otra vez me llegaba el sentimiento de culpa por haber huido sin decir nada, sin siquiera atreverme a verlo… y sobre todo, sin haberle dirigido ninguna palabra. Qué demonios había en mi cabeza en ese momento? El hecho de tener que verlo otra vez era como volver a mi realidad después de ese sueño. Tuve que rehacer el paquete otras cinco veces y estaba a punto de mandarlo a la mierda cuando lo vi entrar. Mi corazón se detuvo y mi estómago se retorció, el simple hecho de pensar que había estado totalmente entregado a él sin siquiera dirigirnos la palabra me ponía extremadamente nervioso.

Habló con mi jefe y luego se dirigió conmigo con su actitud desenfadada y su sonrisa en los labios. Al menos no estaba enfadado y yo también le sonreí entregándole el paquete. Él lo agarró para dejarlo sobre la mesa después.

-_Pourquoi tu as quitté ainsi? Je voulais réveiller et te voir. Tu es fâché, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'était pas mon intention, mais je voulais pas laisser passer l'opportunité de t'avoir dans mes bras. J'ai été très heureux lorsque je t'avais tout pour moi. Mais je pense que ça suffit, non? Il n'y a pas de cas, mais je t'aime beaucoup.__6_

Para mi sorpresa entendí a la perfección lo que decía, porque su tristeza se transmitió por sus palabras, y cada una de ellas la dijo tan lentamente que no sólo se grabaron en mi memoria sino en mi corazón. Entonces me armé de valor. No era justo para él ni para mí… era un hecho que nos gustábamos y que podríamos estar juntos.

-_Excusez-moi_ - dije cuando vi que él se giraba para irse de ahí. Se detuvo para mirarme - _excusez-moi…je ne peux pas parler assez de français. C'est très difficile pour moi… mais… je suis en train d'apprendre.__7_

El rubio me miró con curiosidad y se acercó a mí lentamente con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y soltó una risita divertida mientras suspiraba.

-Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? - me preguntó en un inglés fluido - yo pensé que no querías hablar conmigo y… demonios! Esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado en mi vida.

Soltó una carcajada y yo con él. En un trozo de papel entonces anoté mi número de celular y se lo di con una sonrisa. Sin duda ya me sentía mil veces más relajado después de haber hablado con él… mínimas palabras en un idioma completamente diferente al mío pero me había entendido y al final, él podría enseñarme la lengua francesa.

-Llámame cuando quieras - dije rozando su mano cuando le entregué mi número de teléfono.

-_Je vais t'appeler__8__, Shun_ - respondió guiñándome el ojo antes de salir del lugar.

Sonreí satisfecho, no sólo había sacado todo lo que quería decirle exitosamente, no me había rechazado, me llamaría y mi nombre había salido de su boca de forma tan vibrante y dulce que sentí que el mundo era perfecto, el amor es perfecto. Suspiré sintiéndome por fin libre, por fin completo y dispuesto a empezar mi historia de amor en París… aunque al final todas las historias de amor se parecen porque hay lazos que nos unen y nos separan para hacernos caer en la misma historia.

CHIBI-STAR**

1-JUN-08

1 Sabes, es extraño. Siempre que te veo, sólo quiero hablarte aunque no me respondas, no me importa. De verdad, no me importa. A veces pienso que es mejor de este modo. Debería agarrar el paquete e irme, no? Pero no puedo… quiero quedarme aquí para verte un poco más.

2 Perdóname. Me debo ir, sólo te hago sentir incómodo. Perdóname.

3 Aquí está mi dirección. Este viernes haré una fiesta. Si quieres venir… te espero.

4 Estás aquí! Pensé que no vendrías. Ven conmigo!

5 Esta noche, eres mío.

6 Por qué te fuiste así ? Quería despertar y verte. Te enojaste, no? No era mi intención, pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de tenerte en mis brazos. Estuve muy feliz de tenerte todo para mí. Pero creo que es suficiente, no? No tiene caso, pero me gustas mucho.

7 Perdóneme, perdóneme, no puedo hablar bien francés. Es muy difícil para mí… pero… estoy aprendiendo.

8 Te llamaré.


	12. FOREVER LOVE

Desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir una historia de Shun y Kanon pero simplemente no se me ocurría nada hasta que me puse a ver cosas raras en la televisión. Shun es el segundo heredero de un clan yakuza pero se ha metido en graves problemas por lo que es aislado de la civilización acompañado de un guardaespaldas. Shun trata de ignorarlo sin saber que el hecho de que Kanon sea su guardaespaldas no es ningún capricho del destino.

* * *

FOREVER LOVE

-DE NINGUNA MANERA! – exploté viendo a mi padre enfadado.

-Si no te estoy preguntando, mocoso – dijo frunciendo el ceño – es una orden y fin del asunto.

-No es justo que yo tenga que estar pagando por tus idioteces – dije cruzándome de brazos – de cualquier forma, a ti no te importa en nada lo que haga con mi vida.

-Quizá no me importe, pero tampoco quiero que acabes en un maldito basurero con un puto agujero en la cabeza – respondió severamente el jefe máximo del clan – Ikki y yo nos encargaremos de todo.

-Yo creo que deberías cuidar a tu sucesor más que a mí – observé encogiéndome de hombros.

-Sí, yo también lo creo. En lugar de estar discutiendo con un mocoso estúpido. No te estoy protegiendo, sólo quitándote del maldito camino. Eres un estorbo para lo que pensamos hacer – respondió sin más.

Estaba acostumbrado a ser menospreciado por mi padre de esa forma, pero en esa ocasión realmente me hizo enfadar y ponerme de muy mal humor. Estaba por contestarle algo más, cuando entró mi hermano sin pedir permiso.

-Ya está todo listo, _kumichou_ – dijo con su usual forma respetuosa de dirigirse a nuestro padre.

-De acuerdo – dijo esbozando una sonrisa, luego se dirigió a mí – si tienes tiempo para estar reclamando y poniendo ese puchero de niña, deberías mejor aprovecharlo en ir a arreglar tus cosas.

Apreté los puños y salí de ahí dando zancadas. Cuando mi padre daba una orden, se tenía que cumplir y por experiencia era mejor hacerlo por las buenas que amarrado en el asiento de atrás del coche.

Terminé en el asiento de atrás del coche pero libre. Iba tumbado viendo el techo del vehículo mientras el hombre que me habían presentado como Kanon Satô conducía cuidadosamente por la carretera rumbo al pueblo más perdido del norte de Honshû. No sabía en qué se había metido mi padre y sabía que no me quería en su camino, pero nunca antes había tomado medidas tan drásticas como ahora; simplemente me mantenía a raya y no interfería en sus cosas, de cualquier forma, tampoco era que me importaran, después de todo el sucesor era Ikki y yo sólo estaba ahí como segundo. En cualquier momento que mi hermano faltara, sería mi turno, pero mi padre preferiría dejarle el puesto a algún tío o primo, antes que a mí.

Después de diez horas de viaje en el que sólo nos detuvimos un par de veces para comer e ir al baño a petición mía, llegamos a la cabaña perdida en un pueblo casi muerto cerca de Aomori. El hombre se dedicó a bajar lo necesario para nuestra sobrevivencia, pero no me ayudó a cargar mis pertenencias. Cuando todo estuvo más o menos en su lugar, mi supuesto guardaespaldas se acercó a mí con mirada amenazadora.

-Sólo hay tres reglas, Kido-san – dijo señalando el número con sus largos dedos – una, me obedeces en todo; dos, no soy tu niñera; y tres, no sales de aquí sin mí.

-Pues yo también tengo una regla – dije haciéndole frente – déjame en paz.

-Siempre y cuando no interfiera con mis dos reglas, está bien – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – ahora, parece que todo está en orden. Dormiré y si vas a hacer la cena, trata de no incendiar la cabaña.

Sin decir nada más, subió su maleta hasta el segundo piso y escuché como se encerraba en su habitación. Solté un suspiro y como yo sí tenía hambre busqué algo que comer. Al final, terminé comiéndome una sopa instantánea mientras veía cualquier tontería en la televisión. Seguía preguntándome a qué se debía tanto cuidado; mi padre había sido tajante en sus palabras, quería que no estorbara en el asunto que ahora tenían entre manos y punto. Era cierto que era distraído, pero un asunto tan grande seguro ni a mí me hubiera pasado desapercibido.

Los días en esa aburrida cabaña pasaban lentamente. Satô revisaba su celular de vez en cuando y mataba el tiempo entrenando en el jardín frente a la cabaña. Yo me dedicaba a leer, dormir, ver la televisión y morir del aburrimiento. Pocas veces hablaba con Satô, pero no me parecía mala persona, más bien se dedicaba a lo suyo y mientras no saliera de la cabaña sin su consentimiento, todo estaba bien. Cuando teníamos que ir al pueblo cercano por provisiones, me obligaba a usar gorra y lentes oscuros; él hacía lo mismo. No nos tardábamos más de lo necesario y volvíamos a encerrarnos en la cabaña después de que Satô se aseguraba de que nadie nos siguiera.

-Acaso mi vida está en peligro? – le pregunté un día que estábamos tumbados a la sombra del pórtico bebiendo un té helado hecho por Satô.

-Probablemente – respondió parcamente.

-Qué más le da a mi padre que me maten? – dije encogiéndome de hombros – tendría una preocupación menos.

-Eso crees? – contestó sorprendido –no te enteras de nada, no? Puede que no seas el heredero, pero sigues siendo uno de los hijos legítimos de _kumicho_, si alguien te mata supondría una gran humillación al clan.

-Claro – respondí sin mucho entusiasmo – la humillación.

Noté que Kanon me miraba por encima del hombro y luego soltó un suspiró como no queriendo. Nos quedamos en silencio, sólo escuchando el insoportable canto de las cigarras del final del verano mientras bebíamos el té frío. Después de un rato me miró divertido y soltó una ligera risita que llamó mi atención.

-La verdad pensé que sería más difícil soportarte, pero al final, resultaste ser un tierno conejito – observó encogiéndose de hombros.

-De qué hablas? – dije incorporándome de golpe – qué creías que iba a hacer? Tengo que estar aquí me guste o no, no entiendo por qué tengo que estar discutiendo día y noche.

-Ya lo sé – respondió Satô encogiéndose de hombros – pero realmente no te caracterizas por acatar órdenes.

-Sólo si no me gustan – respondí empezando a enfadarme.

-Y te gusta seguir las mías?

-En primer lugar ni siquiera debería estar aquí – dije poniéndome de pie – pero ya estoy aquí, al menos puedo vivir contigo sin tener que estar discutiendo. Bastante tengo con estar aquí en medio de la nada!

No dejé que contestara nada más, y sin pensarlo, empecé a caminar rumbo al bosque, pero él fue más rápido que yo y me sostuvo con fuerza para hacerme a un lado.

-Regla tres, no das ni un paso más allá de este pórtico. Vete a hacer tu berrinche a otro lado! – dijo y me jaló con fuerza hacia atrás.

Lo hizo con tal fuerza que perdí el equilibrio y me golpeé en la frente con el alfeizar de la ventana de la que me sostuve para no caer completamente. Cuando levanté la cabeza, vi la cara de susto de Satô, que rápidamente reaccionó y cargándome me llevó hasta el baño, me sentó en una silla y sacó el maletín de primeros auxilios. Fue cuando sentí un líquido que corría por mi cara.

-Lo siento – dijo con expresión avergonzada antes de sujetar mi cabeza y apretar la herida con un algodón cargado de alcohol.

Solté un grito por el ardor que producía, pero Satô me seguía sosteniendo tan fuerte que era incapaz de apartarlo de mí.

-No seas tan llorón, Kido-san – dijo con voz seria – tampoco se te saldrá el cerebro por ahí, sólo arde.

-Suéltame ya, yo puedo hacerlo! – le ordené y para mi sorpresa, obedeció.

Lo miré furiosamente, pero él ni se inmutó. Nuevamente volvió a ponerme el alcohol en la herida, pero esta vez con suavidad.

-Eres un bruto, en teoría tienes que protegerme, no matarme – me quejé aún observándolo furioso.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan debilucho – respondió – quién diría que por un empujoncito así, te irías de cabeza contra el suelo.

-Un empujoncito! – exclamé frunciendo el ceño – ni siquiera calculaste que ya tenía un pie en el escalón!

-Ya entendí, lo siento – dijo encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que quitaba el algodón y veía la herida ahora más limpia – tienes suerte, no es profunda.

Después, con la maestría de un doctor, cortó unas tiritas de micropore para ponerlas en el golpe. Mientras las ponía, lo miraba de reojo. Fruncía ligeramente el ceño mientras las colocaba cuidadosamente sobre mi frente. Jamás imaginé que sus manos pudieran ser tan suaves cuando se trataba de trabajos delicados. Parecía haber terminado, pero seguía viendo su trabajo como comprobando que todo estaba en orden.

-Listo, seguramente ni cicatriz te quedará – me dijo sonriéndome.

-Deja de llamarme Kido-san, dime Shun – le pedí sonriéndole.

-Tú puedes decirme Kanon, y no "oye" – me respondió mientras ponía todo en orden.

-Vamos, se hace tarde! – dijo la voz potente de Kanon, despertándome.

-Eh? Para qué? De qué hablas? – renegué mientras me aovillaba más en el futón.

Él no respondió nada más y simplemente salió de mi habitación. Estaba a punto de ignorar su orden, pero recordé la regla número uno, quizá era algo importante y no quería tener problemas por alguna tontería. Así que me vestí y bajé a la cocina donde, para mi sorpresa, Kanon tenía listo todo el desayuno. Normalmente, cada quién hacía sus propias cosas a la hora que se le pegara la gana, pero ese día, incluso me había despertado.

-Oye, lo de ayer no pasa nada – le dije mirando los platos – fue un accidente y ya. Ni siquiera me duele.

Kanon arqueó una ceja y soltó una carcajada. Kanon había sido más bien frío y distante, sin embargo, ahora empezaba a hablar y mostrarse más amable. Quizá esa fuera realmente y tanta seriedad ya lo tenían tan aburrido como a mí.

-Crees que lo hago por remordimiento, tonto? – dijo riendo – nada de eso. Ya que eres un debilucho y tendrás que defenderte algún día y yo no tengo mucho que hacer, voy a enseñarte defensa personal.

-Qué? No me interesa aprender nada de eso – respondí frunciendo el ceño – quién te dijo que yo quería?

-Oye, de verdad que sería bueno que aprendieras – replicó – lo necesitarás algún día. Además, te estás poniendo gordo de tanta inactividad.

-Eso no es cierto! – dije frunciendo el ceño.

Kanon se acercó a mí y me pellizcó una lonjita que, efectivamente, se estaba formando en la cintura.

-Y esto qué? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa mientras yo me quejaba y me retorcía para que me soltara – vamos, será divertido. No puedes decir que no si ni siquiera has intentado. Probamos una vez, si no te gusta, te dejo en paz.

Me quedé pensativo unos segundos y luego asentí sin muchas ganas mientras empezaba a desayunar. Kanon sonrió complacido y también empezó a comer. Quizá, a la larga, no sería mala idea saber algo de defensa personal, después de todo, tampoco era que tuviera mucho que hacer.

De esa forma, entrenábamos por la mañana y por la tarde, cada uno de nosotros seguía su vida de siempre. Yo me había hecho un experto en la cocina y jamás imaginé que tuviera ese don, por lo que para matar el tiempo, me autoimpuse la obligación de hacer la comida. Kanon se encargaba de la limpieza de casi toda la casa y yo del jardín, aunque siempre y cuando Kanon estuviera libre para que pudiera seguirme afuera. Tanta precaución me estaba pareciendo absurda, desde que habíamos llegado, ni un alma se había parado por ahí. También, todos los días, Kanon me obligaba a ir con él al baño para que pudiera cuidar la herida de mi frente, me sorprendía su preocupación por dejar marca; después me explicó de forma burlona que una carita tan tierna como la mía no tendría que tener ninguna cicatriz. Me sonrojé completamente y me aparté de él algo molesto, aunque mi corazón se había estremecido.

-Basta… me lastimas! – le grité cuando me dejó tirado en el suelo sujetándome con fuerza.

-Tanto tiempo y sigues sin poder detener ese golpe – me regañó soltando un poco el agarre – eres un _yakuza_, carajo. Siempre estás en peligro y amenazado, tienes que estar siempre alerta.

Como pude, me solté de él con rudeza y lo miré enfadado con la respiración agitada.

-Pues no pienso vivir así más! – dije apretando los puños – de cualquier forma, el heredero es Ikki, no yo. En cuanto regresemos a Tokio, renunciaré de esta tontería para siempre. Yo no soy ningún maldito _yakuza_, sólo me tocó nacer en esta porquería de mundo.

Kanon me miró sorprendido, pero me dejó ir. Era la primera vez que expresaba lo que realmente sentía de vivir con esa carga. Desde que había nacido, siempre estaba rodeado de hombres de mirada agresiva y olor a sudor y sangre. No tenía ni idea de cuántas veces había visto llorar a mi madre cuando mi padre se metía en problemas y seguramente no regresaría. Cuando eso pasaba, los tres esperábamos ocultos en una habitación rodeada de los mejores hombres de mi padre, con una pistola a nuestro lado y nuestra vida pendiendo de un hilo. Nunca entendí como alguien podía desear tener una familia si siempre están en peligro de ser asesinados.

Por la tarde, Kanon me encontró sentado en una de las habitaciones vacías, donde siempre me sentaba a ver el atardecer sólo para matar el rato y a veces a pensar. Me llamó y me lanzó una lata de cerveza.

-Tienes razón – soltó sentándose a mi lado – nadie nos preguntó dónde queríamos nacer, quiénes queríamos que fueran nuestros padres. Pero desde que podemos actuar por nosotros mismos, podemos decidir.

-Ah sí? – dije con burla – eso es porque tú no eres el hijo del _kumichou_. Si yo pudiera decidir, no estaría aquí.

-Claro que lo decidiste – me respondió – quizá sin darte cuenta y por eso estás aquí.

Lo miré asombrado. Kanon sabía la razón por la que mi padre me había mandado al fin del mundo. Todo ese tiempo me lo había ocultado.

-A qué te refieres? – dije tratando de mantener la calma – tú sabes algo y no me lo has dicho.

-No te lo había dicho porque no lo consideraba importante, pero creo que ahora es vital. No creas que simplemente por renunciar a tu clan estarás a salvo – me explicó lentamente.

-Eso ya lo sé – le respondí suspirando – pero me choca que mi padre se meta en problemas y luego nosotros, especialmente yo, tenga que pagar por sus idioteces.

-Esta vez no fue una tontería de tu padre. Qué me dices del guapo rubio con el que te encamabas? – me soltó sin más.

Sus palabras me cayeron de golpe. No sabía que pensar; todo este tiempo había pensado que era mi padre el que se había metido en un asunto muy gordo, pero esta vez, era mi culpa. Si él sabía sobre Hyoga, entonces mi padre también. Cómo había sido tan tonto para no darme cuenta de que alguien siempre me seguía?

-Tus guardaespaldas descubrieron que tu rubito era un espía del clan Hakuchô – dijo Kanon – y no cualquier espía, sino el heredero.

No podía creer lo que me decía Kanon, pero tampoco tenía ningún motivo para mentir, él no ganaba nada diciéndome esas cosas. Hyoga, sin embargo, jamás me había parecido un _yakuza_, su piel estaba tan limpia como la mía y lo había visto varias veces en la florería donde decía que trabajaba como empleado de medio tiempo.

-Por eso te digo, que aunque dejes el clan, siempre estarás en peligro. Este es un mundo en el que sólo puedes pertenecer a él y hacer lo mejor que puedas para sobrevivir – completó terminando su cerveza.

Luego se levantó sin importarle dejarme en total confusión. No me preocupaba que Hyoga fuera un _yakuza_, sino que se había burlado de mí y de mis sentimientos. Prácticamente nos habíamos jurado amor y ahora me enteraba que todo había sido fingido, yo jamás le había importado. Me mordí los labios hasta que me lastimé y comprendí por qué mi padre me despreciaba, era un idiota iluso; obviamente no tenía la sangre fría que se requiere en nuestro mundo.

Entonces, recordé una noche en la que estuve con él y hablé de más. Nunca tuve la intención de contarle de más, pero ahora que sabía que Hyoga era del clan Hakuchô, esa poca información era letal. Me levanté de golpe y fui con Kanon.

-Tenemos que detenerlo! – le dije mirándolo – él sabe del envío.

Kanon me observó unos instantes y esbozó una sonrisa confiada.

-_Kumichou_ ya lo sabe – respondió tranquilamente – se está tomando las medidas necesarias y por eso estás aquí. Así no interfieres.

-No habría interferido, yo mismo lo hubiera matado con mis propias manos – dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso es interferir – dijo Kanon encogiéndose de hombros – saben que estás o estabas enamorado de él. Complicaría las cosas.

Enrojecí sin saber si era por vergüenza o coraje, sólo por saber que mi vida, además de ser decidida por los demás, no era nada íntima. Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y apreté los puños para tratar de controlarme y no golpear algo. De repente me sentía completamente indefenso y solo en ese mundo.

Kanon me miraba asombrado, se acercó a mí lentamente y me abrazó. Al sentirme protegido entre sus brazos, empecé a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Era una actitud muy patética, pero realmente no sabía qué hacer. Al parecer todos se burlaban de mí, de mi ingenuidad y torpeza. No entendían que yo también tenía un orgullo y honor que cuidar, pero todos pensaban que pasaba eso por alto. Kanon se quedó en silencio, sosteniéndome entre sus brazos hasta que pude controlarme. Me separé de él y levanté la vista para disculparme por mi actitud, pero la mirada de Kanon me dejó sin palabras. En sus ojos había una mezcla de sentimientos que no podía definir, pero me decían claramente que jamás iba a perdonar a Hyoga por haberse burlado de mí y eso iba más de cualquier trabajo de guardaespaldas. Kanon realmente estaba enfadado.

El tema no volvió a tocarse. La vida en la cabaña volvió a la normalidad pero algo dentro de mí empezaba a despertar. Trataba de evitarlo, pero desde aquella noche en que Kanon me había abrazado y había notado que yo le importaba, mis sentimientos hacia él habían empezado a crecer. Mientras él hacía lo suyo lo observaba atentamente y me daba cuenta de lo atractivo que era. Cuando practicábamos, mi corazón latía muy rápido y su cercanía me hacía sentirme a gusto conmigo mismo y feliz. La cabaña empezaba a parecerme un paraíso en el que solo estábamos él y yo. Lo que más me gustaba de los entrenamientos era que podía sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío, sus manos tocándome para indicarme la posición, su respiración agitada en mi oído. Todo era realmente mágico y me enloquecía en secreto. Poco a poco Kanon iba siendo alguien muy importante en mi vida.

Kanon era una persona bastante agradable y lo mismo podía ser extremadamente serio como un completo bobo que sólo decía tonterías. Noté que él también empezaba a relajarse y en lugar de estar encerrados todo el día, cuando el calor empezó a sofocarse, empezamos a salir a caminar por el bosque, luego regresábamos, nos bañábamos y yo preparaba la cena mientras los dos hablábamos de nada tomando una cerveza. Mi corazón se agitaba sólo con verlo sonreír y dedicar cada segundo de su vida a mí.

A finales del verano, Kanon supo que habría una tormenta por lo que me ordenó que esa noche la pasara en su habitación. Por un momento me negué. No podría dormir en su habitación sintiéndolo tan cerca de mí. Bastante tenía con tratar de evitar todos esos pensamientos en mi cabeza durante el día como para además no poder dormir.

-No te estoy preguntando – dijo frunciendo el ceño - con el ruido, no sabré si estás a salvo.

-Voy a estar bien – insistí.

-Es una orden – reiteró viéndome – y si no te mueves a mi habitación por las buenas, podemos hacerlo por las malas.

No tuve más opción que obedecerlo sin tener más que discutir. Llevé mi futón y mi ropa a la habitación de Kanon y me puse en una esquina, pero Kanon me movió de ahí y me puso muy cerca de él.

-Eres idiota o qué? – renegó mientras movía mi futón – si esa ventana se rompe te caerá encima!

La tormenta fue arreciando hacia las diez de la noche. Ya habíamos cenado y estábamos los dos alumbrados por un quinque en la habitación de Kanon. Él leía el periódico y yo me distraía leyendo algunos manga que había comprado en el pueblo.

-Kanon?

-Hmmm.

-Qué piensas hacer mi padre y mi hermano con Hakuchô? Lo matarán? – pregunté sin poder ocultar mi preocupación.

Kanon dejó de lado el periódico y suspiró pesadamente antes de empezar a responderme. Sabía que intentaba buscar las palabras para no lastimarme, porque normalmente era directo pero de unos días para acá, parecía que intentaba controlarse cuando estaba conmigo.

-Esa mercancía era muy importante. No pueden matar a ese mocoso o se armaría en grande – explicó Kanon – cuando kumichou se enteró casi te mataba; pero bon vino con la idea de simplemente silenciarlo y quitarlo de en medio. Supongo que le darán una parte de esa mercancía.

-Les daba igual que me matara, no? – pregunté con tristeza.

-No podía matarte – dijo mientras miraba fijamente el quinque eléctrico – sabía que yo lo mataría a él y todos los problemas que eso traería. Mientras yo esté a tu lado, nadie te hará daño… al menos físicamente.

Explayé los ojos con sorpresa y entonces comprendí que él era uno de esos guardaespaldas que siempre me seguía y que seguramente, él había descubierto el secreto de Hyoga. El trabajo de Kanon era protegerme y era parte de su honor. A su lado estaba a salvo.

-Ya acuéstate – ordenó Kanon bajando un poco la luz del quinque.

Asentí ligeramente y me acomodé en el futón dispuesto a dormir, pero era casi imposible sabiendo que Kanon estaba tan cerca. Podía escuchar su respiración por encima del ruido de la tormeta y de la madera que crujía.

-Te dormiste ya? – preguntó después de un rato – no tienes miedo de una tormenta, verdad?

-Claro que no – respondí tajantemente. Temía más de mí mismo y mis sentimientos que de la tormenta.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio y la respiración de Kanon taladraba más mis oídos y empezaba a excitarme aunque intentaba controlarme. Mi mente daba vueltas y no sabía qué hacer. Estaba completamente empalmado y no podía tocarme con Kanon ahí, mucho menos cuando él era la causa de esa reacción. Él sólo era mi guardaespaldas, pero era el responsable de todo. Eso era! Kanon era el maldito que me tenía así y tenía que tomar su responsabilidad.

No sabía si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal, pero me levanté lentamente y me acerqué a Kanon. Seguro él me notaría, pero no había hecho ningún ruido.

-Ya te dio miedo? – preguntó Kanon con una voz burlona.

-Quizá – dije y armándome de valor, tomé su mano para ponerla en mi entrepierna. De inmediato sentí un gran alivio, de sólo sentir su cálida mano encima de mí.

Kanon retiró su mano y pensé que me diría algo sarcástico, como que me fuera al baño o que él podría salir mientras me masturbaba; sin embargo, se giró completamente y tomó mi cara entre sus manos para besarme profundamente. Dejé que su lengua invadiera mi boca y que su cuerpo le impidiera movimiento al mío. Toda mi mente quedó en blanco con ese beso.

Kanon empezó a besarme y a tocarme como nunca nadie lo había hecho, hasta parecía que me había estudiado lentamente para conocer mis puntos débiles. Me desvanecí entre sus brazos, me entregué a él como jamás lo había hecho con nadie. Permití que me poseyera, que descubriera cada uno de mis gestos, de mis gemidos tímidos y mis estremecimientos. Consentí que tocara hasta lo más profundo de mi alma. Me pregunté el por qué no se había negado y había seguido el juego, quizá se tomaba muy serio el que yo, quisiera o no, era su jefe; y lo que yo había hecho era una orden. Quizá así lo fuera, prácticamente le ordené que hiciera algo al respecto de esa ansia, excitación y deseo que sentía por él. Quizá Kanon lo sabía y realmente se estaba haciendo responsable. Tal vez nunca había sido su intención llegar tan lejos, pero él sabía que yo ahora estaba completamente enamorado de él.

El mundo entonces cambió. Después de esa tormenta en los brazos de Kanon, el mundo empezó a brillar. Los días en ese bosque perdido que empezaba a ser más frío, resultaban cálidos y placenteros. Yo mismo me había creído que habíamos construido un bosque mágico sólo para nosotros. A su lado comprendí cuán solo había estado todo ese tiempo.

Realmente la rutina en la cabaña no había cambiado, la única diferencia es que compartíamos más momentos y las frías noches eran cálidas entre sus brazos. En ese idilio, llegué a pensar que eso era el verdadero amor. Había veces que la pasábamos más en el futón que haciendo algo más, pero Kanon no se negaba y eran muchas veces las que él mismo era el que me arrastraba por la casa para hacerlo en todos los rincones. A ninguno de los dos nos molestaba y sentía que el lazo que habíamos construido se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Kanon trataba de complacerme en todo y, aunque no lo conocía bien, podía afirmar que su expresión sólo mostraba alegría. Al igual que yo, cada día que me veía al espejo, no podía evitar notar toda la felicidad que emanaba. Era muy feliz al lado de Kanon.

-Es extraño que sólo tengas un tatuaje – dije mientras recorría con la punta de mis dedos el dragón azul de su espalda.

-No a todos nos gusta llenarnos de tatuajes. Normalmente son triunfos o derrotas significativas – respondió sin girarse.

-Y este es un triunfo o una derrota? – pregunté lentamente, no quería meterme mucho en su vida, pero también tenía mucha curiosidad.

-Derrota.

Me acerqué para besarle los hombros y lo abracé por la espalda para dormirme sin preguntar más.

-Más o menos tenía tu edad – empezó a hablar en cuanto me acomodé – fuimos a un trabajo de _kumichou_… me refiero a mi hermano gemelo y a mí. Sólo yo regresé y decidí hacerme el tatuaje. No volví a hacer ese tipo de trabajos y me convertí en tu guardaespaldas, primero de tu madre, luego tuyo.

-Lo siento. De verdad lamento todo lo que tuviste que pasar por culpa de mi padre. Es el mundo en el que vivimos – respondí realmente avergonzado de las acciones tomadas por mi padre.

Kanon tomó mi mano y la acarició lentamente. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que nos quedamos dormidos. Yo tenía la sensación de que ninguno de los dos merecíamos vivir en el mundo que nos había tocado vivir y los dos, de alguna u otra forma, renegábamos de él y tratábamos desesperadamente de salir.

Un día de otoño, fuimos al bosque a recolectar castañas. Había sido mi capricho y Kanon había accedido sin rechistar, sólo diciendo que me lo concedía porque había sido un buen chico en los últimos días. Estuvimos toda la mañana en el bosque y por la tarde los dos las pelamos y luego las tostamos. El olor a castaña inundaba toda la casa. Las empezamos a comer cuando Kanon tuvo que atender una llamada y con voz seca me contó que debíamos de regresar a Tokio al día siguiente.

No puedo negar que me agradó la idea, pero a Kanon no pareció agradarle nada; de esta forma, las diez horas de trayecto intenté sacarle palabras por la fuerza, pero Kanon contestaba con monosílabos y como si estuviera de mal humor.

Al llegar a la casa, me pidió que me acomodara y él hablaría con mi padre. Pensé que nos encontraríamos más tarde, después de todo, él era mi guardaespaldas. Mientras acomodaba mis cosas en mi habitación, me asomé por la ventana justo a tiempo para ver como él se alejaba por el jardín. Se me hizo extraño que no fuera a verme, así que corrí detrás de él y lo alcancé antes de que subiera a su auto.

-Kanon! – lo llamé sorprendido.

-Kido-san, ahora todo está en orden – respondió inclinándose.

-Sí, pero… no tienes que ser tan formal – le recordé extrañado – adónde vas?

Kanon pareció meditar unos segundos antes de mirarme profundamente, como si lamentara lo que iba a decirme. Traté de ver algo en sus ojos, pero él evitaba mi mirada.

-Lejos – soltó sinceramente – tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver, Kido-san. No debemos estar juntos… no debió pasar nada de lo que ocurrió en la cabaña – continuó bajando la voz conforme hablaba -, el trato era que tu padre me pagaba, me hacía unos papeles falsos y yo me podía largar a donde se me pegara la gana. Este fue mi último trabajo.

Sentí que mi corazón dio un vuelco, mi vida no iba a tener sentido si él no estaba. Así de fácil pensaba dejarme. No me había prometido mil veces que no se marcharía?

-No puedes irte! – dije autoritariamente – eres mi guardaespaldas… además, lo prometiste.

Me acerqué a él y lo tomé del brazo con desesperación, si él se iba ya no quedaría nada que quisiera en ese mundo.

-Se puede decir cualquier cosa mientras uno folla, niño – respondió secamente – no lo aprendiste, acaso? Ya no tienes poder sobre mí – dijo soltándose violentamente – ni siquiera soy del clan. He cumplido con todo y tengo lo que quiero. Es todo.

Estaba tan herido, sintiendo que el hermoso sueño se acababa de desvanecer; Kanon subió al auto después de darme un empujón para alejarme de él. Arrancó el auto y yo me quedé pasmado viendo como, una vez más, la persona que amaba se alejaba de mí.

Kanon desapareció de mi vida con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado; de un segundo a otro y me di cuenta de que jamás me había dolido tanto la pérdida de alguien. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, me sentía feliz porque él había logrado salir del agujero al que yo estaba condenado a quedarme de por vida; pero también estaba enfadado, él también se había burlado de mí y había jugado con mis sentimientos. Al igual que Hyoga, todas las palabras de amor que nos habíamos dicho en la cama, no habían sido más que palabras sueltas para no romper el ambiente romántico.

Desde que Kanon se fuera, había dejado de hacer muchas cosas que me gustaban y yo mismo sabía que estaba deprimido, pero realmente, no se me antojaba hacer nada para remediarlo. Aunque sabía que estaba mal, me sentía bien. Los meses que pasé en la cabaña con Kanon me sonaban más a mi verdadera realidad y lo que tenía ahora era una simple pesadilla de la que despertaría con los besos de Kanon. Sabía que aún tenía guardaespaldas siguiéndome las pocas veces que salía, incluso, por primera vez los había localizado, pero entre ellos no se encontraba Kanon. Definitivamente se había ido.

Normalmente salía a caminar por la ciudad para no pensar en nada, simplemente dejar que el frío me helara la cara y ver a las personas normales caminar apresuradamente a sus trabajos o casas. Sentía que no era parte de ese mundo, pero me gustaba verlo como una película; añorando que mi vida fuera diferente, quizá menos dolorosa y complicada.

Un día, mientras volvía a casa, sentí un cañón en mi espalda y una voz que conocía bien en todas sus tonalidades detrás de mí.

-Yo pensé que no te volvería a ver, Shunny.

-Sí, qué lástima que sigo vivo, no es cierto? – respondí levantando las manos para girarme lentamente y encontrarme de frente con Hyoga.

Sujetaba el arma con una mano y tenía una venda en su ojo derecho. Si estaba ahí era obvio que quería venganza, mi hermano no se había conformado con simplemente hablar con él, al final sí le había hecho daño.

-Creo que está de más decirte que dentro del clan yo no importo – le dije seriamente aunque dentro de mí deseaba que apretara el gatillo – si quieres al pez gordo, busca a Ikki. Sólo lograrás que las cosas se pongan peor.

-Y crees que me voy a creer eso, idiota? – dijo Hyoga realmente enfadado mientras acercaba más el arma a mi abdomen – alguien que dice que vale una mierda como tú no tiene ese tipo de guardaespaldas. A mí no vengas a darme lecciones sobre jerarquías.

-Guarda… espaldas…? – tartamudeé sorprendido y rápidamente miré a mi alrededor. Qué demonios se supone que estaban haciendo esos idiotas? No tendrían que estar ahí ya listos para protegerme?

-Esto es personal, Kido Shun – dijo Hyoga – ya me arreglaré con tu papi.

Lo miré sorprendido, definitivamente iba a disparar. Cerré los ojos. Entonces, escuché un golpe y que alguien me sujetaba en sus brazos.

-No te bastó con perder un ojo, cabrón? – dijo Kanon.

Abrí los ojos para ver si todo eso era real y mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente cuando me vi entre sus brazos. No sabía como había ocurrido, pero ahora Kanon tenía la pistola de Hyoga en sus manos y le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza.

-Si… si me matas…. – tartamudeó Hyoga presa del pánico al verse indefenso.

-Matarte? – se burló Kanon – eso sería realmente poco honorable. Prefiero que sigas viviendo sabiendo que jamás podrás hacer nada de lo que tienes en mente. Acaso ya se te olvidó todo lo que hablamos, rubito?

Hyoga tenía la cara completamente desarmada por el terror. Kanon lo miraba fijamente y con sus ojos parecía que lo estaba desollando dolorosamente.

-Hazte un favor y dedícate a otra cosa – dijo Kanon arrojando el arma lejos para que no la pudiera alcanzar con facilidad – sabes que ahora soy libre para matarte y no dudaré en hacerlo. Mientras nos dejes en paz, tu vida no corre peligro.

Hyoga soltó una maldición antes de alejarse de ahí dando traspiés. No entendía qué había hecho Kanon con él, pero seguramente algo muy terrible para que Hyoga realmente le temiera. Cuando Hyoga desapareció de la calle, Kanon suavizó su mirada para verme con una sonrisa.

-No sirvieron de nada las clases de autodefensa que te di? – preguntó con un tono un poco molesto – te dije que tenías que mantenerte alerta, con un simple golpe te lo hubieras quitado de encima.

Al escuchar su voz hablándome, sólo se me ocurrió abrazarlo con más fuerza y esconder mi cara en su pecho. Él estaba ahí otra vez. Estaba seguro que la pesadilla se había acabado. Al sentir sus brazos más alrededor de mí y su barbilla sobre mi cabeza como solía hacerlo en la cabaña no puede evitar romper en sollozos.

Caminamos por la calle casi desierta de esa tarde fría de invierno. Él iba unos cuantos pasos delante de mí, y yo lo seguía dando zancadas para poder alcanzarlo. Finalmente, se detuvo en un puente; se recargó ahí viendo el horizonte. Yo me puse a su lado sin decir ni una palabra, aún incapaz de discernir si eso era sólo un sueño o real.

-Te mentí – dijo mientras el viento movía su cabello.

-Eh? – me giré para ver su perfil sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-No puedo alejarme de ti – continuó suavemente, cuidando cada palabra – siempre he estado a tu lado para protegerte y lo seguiré haciendo.

No cabía en mí del asombro y no tenía palabras para responderle, pero sentía que ese era el día más feliz de mi vida. Kanon había vuelto por mí y ahora los dos estábamos juntos otra vez.

-Perdóname por haberme ido – dijo finalmente, girándose violentamente para mirarme de hito.

-Pero sabes que mereces un castigo, verdad? – dije sonriendo – ahora tendrás que quedarte para siempre a mi lado y aprender a amarme; más de lo que yo te amo.

Kanon explayó los ojos y luego sonrió de lado como cuando empezaba a burlarse.

-De verdad que no te enteras de nada. Cuando te dije que había renunciado al clan era cierto – dijo mordazmente.

Lo miré sorprendido y bajé la mirada decepcionado. Si él ya no era parte del clan, yo no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera se suponía que tuviéramos que estar juntos y mucho menos que él fuera mi guardaespaldas.

-Sin embargo, yo creo que sí llego a amarte más, todo dentro de mi colisionará, bastantes locuras he hecho ya.

Lo miré atónito y más aturdido me quedé cuando con un movimiento brusco me jaló para abrazarme y llenarme de besos el cuello.

Acabamos en un love hotel, amándonos hasta que nuestras fuerzas se acabaron por completo. Estaba quedándome dormido, cuando recordé el nuevo tatuaje en la espalda de Kanon.

-Tienes un nuevo tatuaje – le dije con voz somnolienta.

-Sí.

-Por qué un conejo? – pregunté – en las garras del dragón.

-Porque así puedo protegerlo para siempre.

CHIBI-STAR**

25 junio 2013


	13. NO GOOD FOR ME

¡El fic de Shun y Milo nuevo y actualizado! Antes existía otra versión, pero decidí darle un giro un poco más divertido y quizá, un poco fuera de lo normal. Milo y Shun se buscan mutuamente para opacar la ausencia de Camus y Hyoga que van a Siberia a entrenar demasiado seguido para el gusto de sus parejas. ¿Acaso todo se queda en el plano físico?

* * *

NO GOOD FOR ME

Desde que los acuarianos, maestro y discípulo, habían decidido llevar su entrenamiento en las frías tierras siberianas, muy al sur, en las cálidas montañas atenienses, las vidas del caballero de Escorpión y el caballero de Andrómeda habían cambiado drásticamente. El aburrimiento y extrañamiento los había llevado a donde estaban ahora. Una relación que se antojaba pecaminosa, pero al mismo tiempo atractiva y deleitable, con un dejo de aventura, travesura y enredo.

Todo había comenzado en una taberna de marineros en la que Shun intervino para evitar que el explosivo Milo acabara por antarizar a todos.

-Es increíble que te portes así! – exclamó Shun sentado sobre un barril mientras Milo vaciaba su estómago escondido entre los barriles – creo que voy a dejar de respetarte después de esto.

-Cállate ya! – respondió Milo incorporándose – pareces mi madre.

Shun se encogió de hombros y le pasó a Milo una botella con agua para que se enjuagara la boca. Mientras Milo hacía lo propio, Shun perdió la vista en el cielo estrellado.

Los dos caballeros caminaron en silencio por las calles oscuras de Atenas. El vientecito que llegaba del mar empezó a tranquilizar y despejar la mente de Milo y Shun empezó a silbar suavemente una canción.

-Cállate, haces que me duela la cabeza! – refunfuñó el Escorpión.

Shun lo ignoró y siguió silbando ahora con más suavidad, adelantándose un poco para no molestar al dorado. Milo gruñó por lo bajo y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que conocía lo que Shun iba silbando.

-Esa canción… Camus la tararea – dijo Milo parándose en seco.

Shun también se detuvo y se volvió para ver a Milo, esbozó una sonrisa y asintió ligeramente.

-Hyoga también la tararea, él me la enseñó y me dijo que Camus se la había enseñado a él. Es una canción típica rusa – explicó Shun.

-Ya sé que es una canción rusa – murmuró Milo acercándose a Shun – pero no pensé que tú la supieras.

Andrómeda miró a su superior y le sonrió. Milo y Shun siguieron caminando silbando la canción hasta llegar al muelle.

-Qué demonios hacías en esa taberna? – preguntó Milo rompiendo el silencio.

-Desaburriéndome – contestó Shun suspirando – extraño a Hyoga… y todavía faltan dos meses. Por qué tiene que entrenar de esa forma?

-Porque el hielo con patas que tengo por novio es un histérico y dice que no hay que bajar la guardia nunca – respondió Milo con un tono que mostraba la misma nostalgia y tristeza que Shun – me enoja! A ti no? Después de todo se lleva a tu rubio.

-Lo sé, pero yo no me pongo a golpear marineros por eso – observó Shun en un tonito burlón que hizo que Milo saltara de inmediato dando excusas tontas.

Siguieron caminando de regreso al Santuario. Shun no dejaba de quejarse de lo tonto que era ir a entrenar a Siberia cuando podían hacerlo en Atenas, pero Milo, pacientemente, le explicó que según su adorado Camus no servía; tenían que estar soportando esas temperaturas extremas. Había escuchado tantas veces a Camus dar sus argumentos que incluso los repetía con la misma solemnidad y Shun terminó riendo junto con Milo. Después volvieron a silbar juntos la canción rusa que les recordaba a sus amantes.

-Bueno, pequeñajo… cómo podremos desaburrinos? – dijo Milo pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de Shun.

-Para empezar, me divertiré viendo como tratas de quitarte ese aliento hediondo – bromeó Shun tratando de apartarse del peligroso Escorpión.

-Muy gracioso! – gruñó Milo pero no soltó a Andrómeda.

Mientras seguían caminando bajo la luz de la Luna llena, Milo sugería varias ideas, desde ver porno hasta organizar una fiesta con todos los dorados. Ninguna idea parecía agradarle a Shun y Milo empezaba a desesperarse; quería hacer algo pero no quería hacer algo solo, sería muy patético.

-Por qué no le dices a Aioria que vaya contigo a ese lugar? – preguntó Shun finalmente cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de la casa del menor – los dos se llevan muy bien y seguro que es mejor compañía que yo.

-Al gato? – dijo Milo arqueando una ceja – nah… él está ocupado con su amorcito. Me va a sermonear cosas que no quiero escuchar.

Shun suspiró y se quedó pensando. Él tampoco había ido a buscar a Seiya casi por la misma razón. Desde que estaba con Ikki, Seiya casi, casi se había convertido en un segundo Ikki pero con un carácter más amable y seguro empezaría a hablar pestes del pobre Hyoga.

-Entra a quitarte ese aliento hediondo, de verdad – ofreció Shun abriendo la puerta y dejando a Milo pasar.

El Escorpión entró a regañadientes, aunque Shun tampoco tuvo que insistir mucho, él tenía pensado algo para acabar con la monotonía de la vida sin Camus y seguramente el jovencito en su misma situación no se negaría.

Shun preparaba café en la cocina cuando sintió el aliento fresco de Milo en su oreja. Andrómeda se estremeció completamente y se giró para decirle cualquier cosa a Milo, pero el Escorpión, con sus años de experiencia en las artes amatorias, ya tenía completamente acorralado al pequeño conejo y cuando éste se volteó por completo, Milo ya tenía listos sus labios para atrapar los de Shun.

Por unos instantes, Andrómeda intentó separarse de él, empujó a Milo pero fue en vano; el mayor tenía fuertemente agarrado a Shun por la cintura, inmovilizado por completo con una pierna entre las de él y a menos de que Shun lo golpeara con su fuerza de caballero, Milo no lo soltaría. Sin embargo, el pequeño fue cediendo a esa boca audaz y coqueta, dejó que poco a poco, las manos expertas de Milo recorrieran su cuerpo y Shun se sorprendió cuando el Escorpión tocó lugares que Andrómeda ni siquiera sabía que eran casi letales. Terminaron en la mesa de la cocina, donde Shun observaba el techo con la respiración agitada y completamente pasmado por lo que acaba de suceder; por su parte, Milo estaba fascinado de la delicadeza y docilidad de Shun, jamás en su vida se imaginó que alguien de aspecto tan frágil fuera capaz de adaptarse tan perfectamente a los caprichos y deseos del otro.

-Te desaburriste? – preguntó finalmente Milo separándose de Shun.

-Por todos los dioses… qué demonios hicimos! – exclamó Andrómeda una vez que sus neuronas volvieron a conectarse.

-Ash, no pasa nada – dijo Milo sin darle mucha importancia – ni si quiera cuenta.

-Cómo que no cuenta! – gritó Shun incorporándose de golpe – jamás en la vida había sido infiel a Hyoga!

-No hagas tanto escándalo, ya te dije que no cuenta – respondió Milo acomodándose la camisa – además, mucha resistencia no pusiste.

-Eso ya lo sé! – dijo Shun todavía sin poderse creer lo que había hecho – esto no puede pasar otra vez, Milo!

-Sí, está bien – respondió Milo encogiéndose de hombros – me voy de putas y ya. Después de todo, es culpa de ellos por dejarnos solos tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera se preocupan por nuestros sentimientos, son un par de egoístas, sobre todo Camus, tu pobre pato es arrastrado cruelmente a la miseria.

Shun también se apresuró a vestirse y luego empujó a Milo hacia la puerta. No tenía ganas de verlo más ahí. Todo había sido tan tremendamente exquisito que si Milo volvía a acercarse de esa forma tan peligrosa, volvería a suceder y Shun no se lo podía permitir. No le importa si el Escorpión se la pasaba follando con cualquiera mientras Camus no estaba, pero él no haría eso. Shun estaba devotamente enamorado de Hyoga y no podía ponerle los cuernos de esa forma, mucho menos con su cuasipadre postizo!

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Milo la abrió lentamente diciendo cualquier tontería del tipo que eso no volvería a pasar, pero encontraba la reacción de Shun bastante divertida. Milo sabía cuando tenía el control y en esa ocasión lo tenía por completo. Shun temía querer más. Milo esbozó una sonrisa divertida y cuando se despidió del pequeño, se acercó tanto a él que volvió a besarlo en los labios. Fue Shun el que cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y volvieron a tener sexo hasta que Andrómeda no pudo más y le pidió tregua a Milo.

Así, después de un par de semanas, Milo y Shun se las arreglaban para verse a escondidas. Ya fuera en la casa del Escorpión o en la casa de Shun. A veces, Milo, que era más aventurero, rentaba cuartos en los hoteles y se llevaba ahí a Shun. Andrómeda sabía que tenía que detener esa situación, pero no podía; se estaba volviendo adicto al sexo con Milo porque era completamente diferente a Hyoga. Con Hyoga los unía el amor, el paraíso creado por los dos, la perfección, pero con Milo era el simple deseo latente, la fascinación por lo prohibido, el pecado.

-Te odio! – dijo Shun golpeando el abdomen de Milo.

-Ahora qué demonios hice? Siempre te quejas que si muy fuerte, que si muy suave. Me controlo contigo, aunque no lo creas – se defendió el aludido mirando con enfado a Shun.

-Se suponía que no pasaría de esa noche – gruñó Shun – por qué demonios vuelves si sabes que no puedo decirte que no?

-No lo sé – respondió Milo encogiéndose de hombros – supongo que me gusta hacerlo contigo. Esas caritas de placer son sublimes!

Shun se puso rojo como tomate y Milo tomó a Shun por la barbilla y le besó la nariz, pero Shun apartó la mano del Escorpión de un golpe.

-Eres un idiota! – se quejó Shun – qué va a pasar si se enteran los del Santuario, eh? No creo que se queden con la boca cerrada.

-Y por qué habrían de enterarse? – preguntó Milo acomodando suavemente el cabello de Shun – está bien que eres ruidosito, pero tampoco para que te escuches por todo el Santuario.

-Estoy hablando en serio! – se quejó Shun frunciendo el ceño.

-Mira, Shun… ya relájate – dijo Milo suspirando y recostándose completamente en la cama – creo que nos la estamos pasando bien, no? Falta un mes para que nuestros queridos glaciares regresen y mientras podemos pasarla bien.

Shun miró a Milo por encima de su hombro no muy convencido, pero quizá el Escorpión tenía razón. Todo lo había calculado él y normalmente sus travesuras siempre pasaban impunes; pero él no podía evitar sentirse nervioso de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando Shaka lo miraba fijamente como tratando de descubrir su secreto. A Shun no le quedaba más remedio que empezar a vivir con la filosofía de Milo, aunque le preocupaba qué pensaría Hyoga si se enterara; no sería capaz de ver a Hyoga otra vez a los ojos.

Finalmente, Shun se tumbó sobre el pecho de Milo para dormir. Lo normal sería escabullirse a su casa, pero se sentía bien con Milo y le gustaba como él acariciaba sus hombros mientras se quedaban dormidos. Eran un par de almas solitarias que calmaban su pena juntos, ambos sabían que su corazón pertenecía a alguien más.

Milo fue a visitar a Shun, estaba vez tenía planeado llevárselo a una playa oculta para que el dulce Andrómeda se enterara de la delicia que era sentir la fuerza de las olas del mar mientras se tenía sexo. Ese día era espléndido y el Escorpión iba de muy buen humor. Incluso había preparado unos sándwiches para comer y una muy buena ración de jugo y cervezas bien frías.

Llamó a la casa de Shun pero no tuvo respuesta. Frunció el ceño y lo intentó una vez más, esta vez con un poco de desesperación. Sabía que Shun estaba adentro y se negaba a abrirle. Empezó tocando el timbre a intervalos hasta que, desesperado, dejó su dedo sobre el botón.

-Mierda! – gritó Shun desde adentro, Milo esbozó una sonrisa – no pienso abrirte ni una sola vez más, Milo. Lárgate!

-Qué? No puedo oírte – mintió hábilmente el Escorpión.

Shun repitió lo mismo y Milo se hizo el sordo, hasta que Shun totalmente fastidiando abrió la puerta y le gritó nuevamente su perorata de que la moral y la ética y que si Hyoga y si Camus y…

-Ya te dije que le bajes – dijo Milo arqueando una ceja – además, deja de gritarme, estoy frente a ti y no estoy sordo.

Shun suspiró pesadamente y levantó la mirada casi en súplica. Parecía que a Milo no le importaba, pero él tenía horribles pesadillas por lo que pasaba. Es que además, dentro de su corazón tenía una terrible lucha interna; él no era como Milo que podía encamarse con quién fuera y solo verlo como sexo, para Shun no existía el sexo sin amor. Con la ausencia de Hyoga, ahora Milo estaba colocándose en un lugar muy cercano al del Cisne. No era que Shun estuviera enamorado de Milo, Shun no tenía ojos para nadie más que para su rubio; pero había algo en el griego que lo atraía como hormiga a lo dulce. Si Shun lo pensaba, Hyoga lo adoraba, con Hyoga era una historia de cuentos de hadas, pero con Milo todo era más pecaminoso y real; algo que de verdad le devanaba los sesos y lo hacía, al mismo tiempo, retorcerse de placer.

-Basta, ya…. Milo – suplicó Shun viéndolo.

El mayor observó al pequeño conejito y soltó un pesado suspiro. Tampoco se trataba de abusar del pobre niño, con lo confundido que era ser él a su edad y él todavía tomando ventaja de su pobre inexperiencia. Está bien que él, Milo el Escorpión, era imparable e innegable, pero de ninguna manera era un abusador; es decir, sus víctimas ni eran víctimas porque simplemente sus atormentados caían en sus brazos por su propio peso.

-OK… entonces cancelaré la tarde en la playa, hasta traía comida que yo mismo preparé – dijo mostrándole la canasta a Shun.

Shun lo miró sorprendido y otra vez, dentro de su cabeza, todos sus demonios y ángeles volvieron a su encarnecida discusión. Ni siquiera tenía por qué pensarlo… era un NO rotundo y listo.

-Milo… yo…

-Nah, no te azotes. No pasa nada. Nos vemos, conejito.

Milo se giró y empezó a caminar de regreso a su templo, escuchó que Shun cerró la puerta detrás de él, pero no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando escuchó la voz de Shun pidiéndole que le diera quince minutos.

A la orilla del mar, Shun probó todo lo que Milo tenía pensado. Hicieron el amor mientras las olas del mar los golpeaban, lo hicieron ocultos tras las palmeras, entre las rocas y dentro del mar. Shun cedió a todos los caprichos de Milo y el Escorpión se aseguró de que Andrómeda no olvidara nunca ese día.

Milo dejó que Shun se durmiera tumbado sobre una toalla a la sombra mientras él se fumaba un cigarro. De repente se dio cuenta de que todo lo que estaba haciendo con Shun eran las fantasías que tenía con Camus y, naturalmente, jamás había cumplido porque Acuario jamás cedería a estar en cualquier playa desnudo follando con Milo. Shun, en cambio, su preocupación era más bien que le estaba siendo completamente infiel al amor de su vida; pero de ahí en fuera, el no tan tímido jovencito se desinhibía y no dudaba en sujetarse al cuerpo de Milo pidiendo por más, de hecho, la idea de hacerlo en el mar había sido de Shun y él mismo había conducido a Milo hasta ahí. El poderoso caballero dorado de Escorpión sintió pavor cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo; no era amor por Shun, eso sí estaba claro, pero estaba fascinado por él, y lo enloquecía la forma en que el japonesito complacía cada una de sus fantasías como si él también las hubiera tenido. Quizá Shun tenía razón y eso tenía que detenerse de una buena vez o los dos acabarían muy perdidos.

Milo soltó una maldición enfadado y apagó el cigarro de muy mala gana. Todo eso era culpa de Camus por largarse a congelarse el trasero en Siberia en lugar de quedarse a su lado en esa playa. Milo miró de reojo a Shun y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba el caballero de bronce. Frunció el ceño y susurró para sí mismo maldiciones. Era un idiota.

Shun regaba su jardín cuando vio a Milo acercarse a lo lejos, no dudó en dejar su trabajo y meterse corriendo a la casa, aun sabiendo que Milo le daría alcance. Milo no iba con la intención de meterse ese día con el joven caballero de bronce, pero su aspecto de jardinero le sacó su lado fantasioso y perverso y a pesar de que Andrómeda lo rechazó más de tres veces, los dos acabaron cediendo al deseo. Shun había aprendido a dejar de quejarse de lo que ocurría entre ellos, después de todo, siempre había podido nebularizar al atrevido Escorpión, pero no lo había hecho porque tenía que aceptar que Milo tenía una llama especial que sólo un tonto dejaría pasar.

-Andrómeda… regresan en un par de días – dijo Milo rompiendo el silencio sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de Shun y enredar sus dedos en el cabello del joven – y espero que tengas claro que esto es sexo.

-Ya lo sé – respondió Shun sin apartarse de Milo mientras acariciaba su pecho – yo tengo a Hyoga y tú a Camus.

-Digamos que es la última vez, no? – continuó el Escorpión con algo de tristeza en su voz.

Todo había sido una locura que se suponía que debía quedar en una noche, pero ellos dos lo habían llevado muy lejos. No era que hubieran dejado de amar a sus parejas, pero había una química entre ellos que no habían imaginado que existía. Quizá era el hecho de que no tenían que quedar bien entre ellos; Shun no le debía nada a Milo, ni Milo a Shun y podían explotarse a su conveniencia. No era que no fueran ellos con Hyoga o Camus, pero había cosas ocultas que jamás le muestras a tu pareja por mucha confianza que exista.

-Sí… aunque… creo que te extrañaré – confesó Shun con sinceridad.

Milo bufó una risita y atrajo más a Shun hacia él. No era amor por ese mocoso, era fascinación; lo mismo que sentía Shun por Milo.

-Sin embargo… siento algo por ti, Shun – dijo Milo sin dejar de estrechar a Shun entre sus brazos – por qué eres tan jodidamente sensual?

La confesión dejó completamente sorprendido a Shun, de todo el Santuario jamás imaginó que el gran seductor lo pusiera en esa categoría. Más bien pensaba que entraba en la categoría de mocoso llorón. Todo había empezado con sexo, pero a veces, una cosa lleva a la otra y entre los dos se había creado un lazo extraño de platonismo y atracción física.

-Eso no es cierto! – respondió Shun en cuanto pudo articular palabras sintiendo que su cara estaba completamente roja.

-Por qué tendría que mentirte, Shun? – respondió Milo mirándolo fijamente – me gustas. Tienes un no sé qué que me atrae mucho; de otra forma no habría seguido acostándome contigo.

-Pero tú…tienes a Camus y yo a Hyoga – agregó Shun cada vez más sorprendido.

-Amo a Camus más de lo que tú puedes amar a ese rubio ruso – respondió Milo encogiéndose de hombros – pero creo que así como te puede gustar el chocolate, también te puede gustar la vainilla, no? Uno no reemplaza al otro. Yo no te gusto?

Shun estaba cada vez más rojo e intentó escapar de esa pregunta alegando que tenía que ir al baño, pero Milo lo sujetó con fuerza obligándolo a contestar.

-CLARO QUE ME GUSTAS! – gritó Shun finalmente al no poder soportar más la mirada poderosa del Escorpión – no lo habría hecho contigo, maldita sea. Crees que yo sería capaz de engañar a Hyoga así como así?

Milo esbozó una sonrisa divertida y dejó al pobre jovencito en paz. Al menos ahora sabía que tenían el mismo sentimiento. Eso era una mera atracción física con un dejó de cariño, pero no tendrían problemas cuando los acuarianos regresaran.

-Shun, te parece si nos largamos estos dos últimos días a un hotel de la costa ateniense, luego vamos al aeropuerto por esos infelices? – sugirió Milo con un tonito travieso.

Shun lo meditó unos instantes pero terminó aceptando. La aventura con Milo no pasaría hasta que Hyoga y Camus volvieran a perderse en Siberia. Al menos los dos sabían que podían acompañarse en su soledad y no la pasaban nada mal.

De esa forma, Andrómeda y Escorpión fueron a un hotel de la costa como si fueran un par de recién casados, lejos de miradas indiscretas y simplemente actuaron como si se amaran desde siempre. Cuando llegó el día, los dos llegaron al aeropuerto tomados de la mano y sólo se soltaron cuando los pasajeros del vuelo de París empezaron a salir por la puerta. Cuando Hyoga vio a Shun, corrió a abrazarlo y Shun lo recibió con los besos más dulces que jamás le hubiera dado y palabras llenas de cariño y amor. En cambio, Camus llegó secamente al lado de su pareja y le dio un par de palmadas en el brazo, Milo no esperaba más de él pues en la mirada glaciar de Acuario estaba todo el amor, una mirada cálida que Camus no le regalaba a nadie más.

Para Milo y Shun el mundo volvió a cobrar sentido en los brazos de sus respectivos acuarianos. Shun y Milo supieron ocultar lo que había pasado durante el verano, nadie sospechaba absolutamente nada y Shun se sorprendió a sí mismo al ver que era capaz de seguir viendo directamente a los ojos a Hyoga, quizá, como había dicho Milo, lo suyo no contaba. Sin embargo, en las pocas veces que se reunían con los otros caballeros, las miradas de Shun y Milo se encontraban cómplices y se recordaban que en ese momento estaban donde debían estar. Camus notó que de repente su Escorpión podía hablar más abiertamente con el novio de su discípulo, pero no le dio mucha importancia y le pareció mejor así, pues Milo podía ser muy quisquilloso y estaba cansado de tener siempre que estar en medio de él y los dos chicos de bronce. A Hyoga también le agradó el cambio, pues el ambiente entre los cuatro era más relajado. Milo y Shun ponían cualquier pretexto cuando les preguntaban la razón de su cambio.

Los acuarianos volvieron a partir a Siberia a principios de primavera. Milo y Shun se despidieron de sus parejas en el aeropuerto. Al menos el otoño y el invierno lo habían pasado con ellos y todo había sido como siempre. Milo y Shun no se habían hablado y conservaban su secreto en su mente; pero en cuanto el avión despegó, Milo pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de Shun.

-En tu casa o en la mía?

-Tú no tienes vergüenza, no? – recriminó Shun frunciendo el ceño.

-También puede ser el hotel con alberca privada – dijo Milo guiñándole el ojo.

Shun explayó los ojos imaginando la alberca privada y la hermosa vista a la bahía que seguro tendría, a Milo le gustaban ese tipo de lujos y no le importaba gastarse millones siempre y cuando pudiera disfrutar de esos pequeños placeres de la vida.

-Tenemos un mes, verdad? – preguntó Shun sonriendo.

-No vamos a vivir un mes en el hotel – gruñó Milo mientras caminaba hacia la salida del aeropuerto sin soltar a Shun.

-No, pero siempre he querido conocer Esparta. Crees que nos autoricen una misión de reconocimiento? – sugirió Shun.

-Cuándo carajos te volviste tan cínico, Andrómeda?

-Dímelo tú.

Eso estaba mal. No era bueno para ninguno de los dos y si fueran descubiertos perderían a sus personas amadas, pero Milo y Shun simplemente no podían dejar de verse y estar juntos cada vez que Hyoga y Camus iban a Siberia. Eran la perfecta compañía el uno del otro, porque no necesitaban promesas de amor, ni trato especial; simplemente estaban unidos por el insólito lazo de la soledad. Los dos salieron abrazados del aeropuerto silbando aquella canción rusa.

CHIBI-STAR

10-ago-13


End file.
